Samurai High School
by MikaBlueStar323
Summary: Ace wants to be a Samurai Supreme Commander.Luffy wants nothing more to be a peaceful homemaker.When a school comes and gives them a chance to follow their dreams will they able to make it come true or will others get in their way.Au Oocness and crossdressing
1. Ace and Luffy Entrance Exam

Samurai High School

AN: XD WOOT~ Yeah, my first Fanfic.

I read samurai high school manga and I decided to make it in one piece style but as an AcexLuffy. Who know's it might be Interesting.

The Character's might be ooc but that's what makes it interesting and hopfully funny. Also some people will be born with special abilities like their given devil fruit power. Like Ace will have his Flare-Flare fruit ability. And some won't have them like Luffy.

**Chapter 1: Ace and Luffy Entrance Exam**

* * *

In a small home in Eastblue City there are two lively baby boys who are smiling happily in there mother and father's arms. Both sitting on a small table watching the news.

"Ohhhh, you two are so lively, that's great." said the happy father named Gol D. Roger, Holding a one year old Ace in his lap.

"It seems like it has been decided dear!" said the giggling mother Porgas D. Rouge, snuggling a baby Luffy.

**"It's Amazing! It's The First Time in the History of Japan!", **The anoucment caught the family's attention. **"The Top Samurai World. Mister Edward Newgate From New World Island Has Just Taken the Office of Supreme General~~~~! His Faith That 'All Samurai Must Protect the Weak and Defeat Evil' Has Transcended All Classes and Stations~~!" **Shout the announcer.

"Did you hear that honey?! It's the dawn of a new Japan!" Hugging his wife with hs free hand.

"Yes it's splended dear."

"From now on it's going to be an era where no matter what class or station, You Can Do Anything!" Looking at the giggling kids saying things that this era, the boys will shine like stars.

~*~*~* 14 Years Later ~*~*~*

A Slum Eastblue City where samurai families and immigrants live together in peace. While people around are minding there own business and old lady was running making an errand and without looking she bummped into a tall man and accedentally dropped her fruit.

"Oh No~~~" she tried to grabbed them but sadly she spraid her ankle. Not far from her a young kid picks up the fruit and gives it to the lady.

"Are you okay granny?" the young boy with a scar under his left eye asked politely.

"It seems you have a sprained ankle. Shall I carry you?" Another young man who was about a year older and inches taller and has childish freckles, gives her a hand.

"Just leave the bag carring to me okay?"

"Oh my..." she was startled...why?...because she notice that he's carring two other ladies behing his back.

"Just please be careful on your way up."

"With you that makes three." he smiles happily to the injured old lady.

While carefully helping the old lady climed on his back with the others, they began to walk down the street to the directions where the old lady (or Ladies) are supose to go. Not noticing the looks they get from others. The tall kid looks like he has no problem caring the old ladies but the younger one seems to have a small problem on carring the heavy bag, which is pissing the older one off a bit.

"What's with you! Being a Samurai's Child, this should be nothing!"

"But, the bags are really heavy..."

"It's because you lack Training! from now on we'll do 5,000 push ups a day Together!" he shouts to his younger brother , whining about how his training methods will kill him. His whining stopped when they heared a shout from two people that are pushing/telling people to move.

"Move! Step aside, All you common samurais!" The guy had a rough deep voice and can be heared very clearly from the croud. He had cropped green hair,was an average sized, muscular young man with lightly tanned skin. He carries around his three swords, bundled up with a black haramaki over his right hip, that allows him to easily draw them with his left hand. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe.

"Get out of the Young Master's Way!" He's slim yet muscular, long-legged, young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. His physical traits is not hard to miss since his eyebrow is a spiral.

The guy in the middle they are protecting was a guy that has blond hair that is shaped like a pineapple. He looked muscular and was dreeded all black and also had a sword with him, making him a samurai. The only thing you heard from him was a rude 'hnmph.'

"Don't make a big deal out of it I'm just running an errand for father, a higher samurai like me shouldn't have to walk though a trashy street." he said it harshly to his body guards.

"Well sorry, we only do body guard duty not maid duty, young master." snickered the green haired man.

Out of nowhere, a man snatched away a woman's purse and runs away. "Some help! He stole my purse~~~!" She runs after him shouting "Give it back!"

"What a pitty...it's so unsightly for a woman to raise her voice." walking by the crime scene, out of nowhere he was kneed (think of it as another way of getting kicked in the face but with a knee) in the face by someone unknown. The inpacted by the knee sent the young master fall in a puddle of water.

"Oi! Young Master, are you alright?!" Shouted the swirly eye brow man.

"Sorry about that." the young master looked at the person running after the robber. What's weird to him that he's carring three old ladies behind his back and not breaking a sweat.

"Ladies hold on for a moment more please!"

"Okay~~" the ladies responded at the same time.

The robber looks back to see someone chasing after and felt fear taking over that someone very fast catching up to him. The boy looked furious and tackled the guy making him squeel.

**"Give It Back!" **he made a face that looked like he was about to kill him. His body was covered in flames that made him look like a devil, but made sure the old ladies on his back not to catch on fire. The robber started to cry and shouts 'alright' so he won't be murdured and be sent to hell.

The lady got her purse back and a huge crowd came out of nowhere applauding the two heros.

"Thank you so much! Such a kind lady isn't she?" said the young woman.

"And such a strong, brave young man~~" the old lady blushed by the way they both look. But the looks on the boys stayed the same due to a misunderstanding.

"It seems like I've been mistaken again huh? After all I am a boy..." fourteen-year old Porgas D. Luffy pointed at himself while looking up at his older brother.

"Because you don't act anything like a guy! That explains why they mistaken you for a girl!" fifthteen-year old Gol D. Ace shouts at his little brother. They start walking back home when they heard someone shouting to them, startling some people to look, including the D brothers.

"Hey! You low class Samurai!," shouted high class Samurai Marco Phoenix. "How dare you knee** ME**, a high class Samurai!"

"Pfft! He just wants to brag about being a high class Samurai." said someone from the crowd.

"But, I heard the Pheonix's are like super high class!"

"Dangerous..."

Ace looks at the guy he kneed, "Oh it's you? You a disgrace to the samurai name, ya know."

"What!?"

"Supreme Commander Newgate said himself did he not? 'A Samurai must protect the weak." sayng it so bold to what his idol said to future samurai.

"Yea! That's right!"

"You tell him, boy!"

"Someone like you should just go to hell!" the crowd started shouting at Marco. His body guards stood by his side making sure that no one starts to riot...then a dog goes stands by Marco and gives him a wet present.

"GUWAHH! My leg~! My leg~~~~!" the commoners laugh the boy's humilliation.

"Damn you! You better remember this, you low class Samurai!" he walks away with his body gaurds while pointing at Ace and Luffy.

"Who the hell wants to remember you!" Ace stand in from of Luffy in a protective stance. "Luffy! You say something too!" sounding a bit angered.

"But Nii-san, I don't have anything to say~" Luffy whines feeling useless 'bout not helping his brother.

We're home!" shouted the D brothers together.

"Welcome home!" shouted their mother.

"AH! Boys anything interesting happened out on your walk?" asked their father.

"Yep! Ace kneed an upper class Samurai in the face.." giggling like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ace responded to that like he did it millions of times. "I had to. He was a disgrace to the samurai name."

"Wh-What the hell were you thinking~~~!" Their father's eye popped out of their eye sockets. "Ace! I know it's your dream to be a world class Samurai...but you should stop Kneeing people in the face!" Ace lifts his weights so fast he couldn't hear his father's argument.

"And Luffy! You're a Man! You need to start acting more like it and be more like..."

"Mama, whatcha making?" Luffy asked politely.

"Cookies."

"I want to make some too~! I love cooking~~!" Luffy puts his apron on to help his mother in the kitchen.

Roger was to shocked to continue his complaining. "Whatever. Guess I'll watch TV all by myself..." He sits down by the table and turns the Tv on.

**"Opening the Path To the Future! The Country's First Samurai High School!" **the announcement on TV showed a beautiful looking building. This announcement caught Ace's attention. **"Examination is Free of Charge. The Examinee Can Be of Any Class Status. The Examinees That pass are Exempt of Any Tuiton Fees. The Examinee's Family May Also Move To Eight Blue Seas and Will Receive A Cash Stiprnd Every Month! Some Past Graduates Include Famous Actress Whitey Bay and National Singer Mister Appo. Not To Mention This Person.." **

**"Good Day. This Is Edward Newgate." **The image of Edward Newgate was shown on television witch made Ace cover the TV from his father.

"Ace...I can't see the TV with you standing there..." his father complaind but Ace competely ignored him.

**"This School's Top Graduate Will Have The Qualifications Necessary To Become The Next Supreme Commander! The Test Is Tomorrow! Everyone Has A Chance, So Make Sure To Come On Out!"**

_'If you graduate at the top...You have a chance to become the Supreme commander, the Elite of the Elite Samurai!?' _Ace was so shocked he couldn't believe that he accually has a chance to make his dream come true.

"Father~~!"

"Yes~~~!?" Roger was scared of his eldest son right now.

"I'm going tomorrow! I want to be the next Supreme commander!"

"WAHH~~~! Wait, wait, don't be so hasty~!" his father speed crawls away from Ace and hugs his wifes legs where she came out of the kitchen with a tray of baked cookies in her hands.

"You know son...there's a chance you won't be Supreme Commander."

"And why's that?"

"Well it's unpridictable... and further more. The test for males is designed to test the qualities of a man. The female test is the same way, understand?" Ace grabbes his father shirt, flames coming out of his body, and looks at him dead serious in the eyes freaking his father out.

"Ace~~, I made your daily six fruit energy drink!" Luffy holds Ace drink and with his other hand holing his apron saying how he sew a lace apron.

"Mama~~ I'm gonna start making the tarts now~~" Luffy happily sings back to the kitchen with his mother.

"It's an almost impossible dream for ones such as us..." Roger commented to himself.

* * *

Later at night Ace was thinking about a way how to go to the exam and make his dream come true.

"Stil awake Nii-san?" Luffy cuddled next to Ace, causinf him to wrap his arm around him.

"Sorry Lu, did I wake you?"

"Nope. But is there something on your mind?" Ace brings him closer to him. Luffy puts both of his hands on Ace's bare chest causing him to blush.

Ace rest his chin on Luffy's head,"Luffy...will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Sure, You know you can tell me anything."

"You know about Mr. Newgate Right? He was an immigrant who rose to the position of Supreme Commander." Ace said with a caring voice to Luffy.

"He's your idol right?"

_'Whether you're an immigrant or a common samurai, we all have a chance to become Supreme Commander! As long you have a Samurai's conviction, Class means nothing!'_

"I was impressed by his speech. I want to become someone like him. Mr. Newgate smashed the precedent and exceeded the class difference...I want to prove that a low class like me can make a difference." Ace unwraps his arms, puts himself onto of Luffy and puts his hand on Luffy's cheek. "For that purpose...I'll definitely enter the Samurai High School." Luffy felt that Ace will do anything to work hard and earn his drean to come true.

"Ace, I'll support you all the way...but what are you going to do to about the female test?" Luffy questioned. Ace rest himself down next to Luffy having an idea.

"Well, I have an idea, but you might not like it..." Luffy felt a bit scared on what Ace was thinking about.

Early in the morning at Samurai high School, everyone went to regiser themselves to the school. Those who already did must wait to be called on by their name and will be given a number.

"Number 515, Gol D. Ace!" shouted a teacher from the guys side.

"Here!" responded Ace with a shout. Ace wearing a black shirt with a jacket on top and black pants with black and white shoes.

"Number 516, Porgas D. Luffy!" shouted a teacher from the female side.

"Here.." resonded Luffy softly. Luffy's wearing a blue shirt saying 'cute as a button' some of his mother's gold bracelts, black leggings and a blue skirt, with white strap sandles. Plus a black wig that's wavey and shoulder length.

*Flashback*

_"EHH~~~~! Me take the female test?! But Ace I'm not a girl!" Luffy makes his hands in a fist and puts them on his chest._

_"But your good at that stuff! You just wear a wig and put female clothes on and you will fit in as a girl." explaining his plan to Luffy which he's not sure about going through it._

_"Are you sure this is ok?" asked Luffy being a bit paranoid._

_"Not really but I really want to be a Supreme Samurai but you don't have to do this Luffy if you don't-"_

_"I'll do it! As long as your dream comes true I'll support you no matter what!" Luffy shouts as Ace feeling a bit mad that Ace was about give up on his dream. Ace look at Luffy with A shocking expressionand was blushing at Luffy's determination._

_Ace quickly embaces Luffy in a hug and thanks him for his love and support._

In the hallways of the Samurai school, the girls were getting to their class getting ready for the test. Every girl, including Luffy was given a kimono.

"Will the girls please come over here and get changed." the teacher with green hair passed a kimono to every girl in the class.

_'The art of Kimonodressing huh...the test seem to have started already...' _Luffy looks around to see girls dressing into their kimono's. Luffy then turns his head and sees a girl showing her breast, which cause Luffy to panic in his mind.

_"Ace-Nii! I can't do this~~~!" _Luffy shrugs down onto the floor hugging is kimon in his arms.

In the class where the boys are, a man with red hair, who has a three scars on his left eye, hands papers to all the boys who will take the exam. "Gentalmen! The names Shanks so don't forget it! We'll be holding onto your sword for now! Before the test begins, I'd like all of you to come up and sign this release."

"Sign? What's this all about?" Ace got his answer by reading the contract. He felt like killing the teacher already. **I Agree And Have No Problem With The Fact That I May Die At Any point During This Test. P.S You Are Allowed to Use Your Special Ability If You Have One. **Well that's good for students who are desprate but Ace feels determine and won't need to use his. Ace signs his name on the release, once sign you take it to the auditorium to get prepared. He starts walking when he heard someone called out his name.

"Ace-Nii~~!" Luffy was wearing a pink kimono, the waist was black with pink stars on it, and is buttom was on his kimono.

"Luffy?!" Ace was startled to see how Luffy looks more...actually **extremely **feminine. Luffy attacks his brother with a hug crying on his chest which got lots of boys attention. Ace was trying to hide his blushing face but was getting protective as well on how other guys was looking at his little brother.

"I'm...Sorry...th...there's no way I can possibly act like a girl at all..." Ace looked at him with disbelief and sees him acting perfectly as a girl.

"No...trust me you have exactaly what it takes to act like a girl."

"Hey, Will you look at that. Making a girl cry, what a lady killer!" the guy with his two body guards shouted at him.

"Who's crying, you Little bastard!" shouting back at that guy who angered him.

"You're a Man aren't you! Wait a minute, you two are the common samurai from yesterday!" pointing at the D brothers.

"Oh, it's the guy who got pissed..."

"If you finish that sentence, I'll Kill You!" he interups Ace with a shouting anger. He never felt so humiliated in his whole life.

"Everyone, you shouldn't fight." Luffy's innocence made not just Ace blush but Marco and his Bodyguards as well.

**"Pin,Pon,Pin Po~~n. The Female Class Test Will Begin Shortly. We Ask That All Participants Get To Their Assigned Class."**

"I've gotta go! Ni-san please be careful!" Luffy runs back to his class leaving Ace with his anoying soon to be rival.

"You think you're sister will pass?" forming a smirk while crossing is arms.

"I know she will pass."

* * *

"Everyone, my name is Makino and I will be your judge for this test. I will Now announce the subject for this test! Please express your art by knitting something! BEGIN!" Makino shouted to the female students. Every girl, including Luffy started to knit out their feelings into the test.

In the auditorium, where the boys are waiting to begin there test the Red hair guy to passed the release was on the stage. He was holding his sword up to get the young Samurais attention. "The boys Test will now begin~! Your Subject?! There's no such Bloody thing for you! The ones left Alive after a **BLOODY **hour will have passed~~~~!"

Out of nowhere people dressed as golems came from the walls of the auditorium and attaking te students. **"And ere we are! This year's Samurai High School Entrance Exam has Begun~~! Begining the Narration from up the Studio, It's a Rabbit Mask and Monkey Mask!" **The monkey mask introdued themselves.

Ace was surrounded by golems along with Marco standing by his side. "These guys have weird looking faces." The comment that came from Marco made the golem mad and started to gobble up any student that was in there way.

**"You shouldn't make fun of the golem! With their pretty faces they love to eat human meat. It's their favorite food!" **The announce warned/explained to the students and veiwers.

"Are you an idiot~~! There just people dressed as golems~~!" Marco shouts out loud not buying what the announcer said.

_'There are too many...If I can only find a weapon...'_ Ace thought desperately trying to find a solution. When a golem was about to charge an attack but then were hit by something that Ace was swinging at them. He was hitting them on the face, head, chest, backs and their sides to cause mayjor damagae, causing the golems to flee.

**"Ohhh~~~! It seems there is an examinee who is fighting furiously!" **announced the Rabit Mask.

**"But what is that weapon he's using to defeat them?" **questioned the Monkey Mask.

Ace's weapon was revieled to be...Marco Pheonix, being used as a weapon by Ace. Both covered in scratches and bruises, and little blood.

**"A Human~~~~~~! It's a Human Bat~~~~~~!" **

**"Have number 516 and 213 formed some sort of joint strategy~~~~?!" **

_'Ace..!' _thought Luffy to himself while hearing the announcement.

**"He has the Strength of a fierce God! It seems that these two will pass!" **

_'I must do my best as well!' _Luffy continues to sew again, feeling determine as his brother to pass the test.

**"But, doesn't it seem like he caught their attention!" **

**"He's been surrounded by ten of them! What will he do now!" **

The golem where fist pumping, cracking their knuckles, and straight out pissed at him. Going for the charge Ace waited for them to get closer and once the golem got close to him, with one powerful swing he batted the golem at once sending them flying away.

**Home Run~~~~!" **shouted one of the masked announcers.

**"So Strong Almost too Strong! An Amazing Samurai has Appeared~~~!" **

"Piece of cake!" shouted Ace with his and on his hip. To bad that his clothes were torn up a bit. But luckily someone from behing gave him a robe.

"Ni-san, you did it!" Luffy hugs him from behind.

"Luffy! What are you doing here? What about your test?!" Ace was a bit worry that Luffy might have failed.

"Don't worry I have a great feeling their going to like it." Luffy gave a small giggle.

"Number 516!? What is the meaning of this, leaving before the end of the test!?" Makino was sounding a bit furious.

"Sensei! Look at what she knitted!" one of the students pointed. Makino looked and saw what might have been the most beautiful thing she saw in her entire life.

"What...What is this!?" Luffy knitted his family, his mother and father in the middle, and he and Ace at the opposite side. He even put his full name, number, and a tile which was called family.

"Is this really knitting wool!?

"It's like a photo...It's like it could start moving!"

"And such a wonderful picture of family love! A Mirical! A mirical has appeared before our eyes!" Makino, including the students were crying what was in front of them, a beautiful masterpiece.

**"Times Up! The passing studen't badges will now light up!" **shouted the announcer.

Ace's badge started to light up, so did Luffy's and others that survived the test. Even Marco's badge glowed even though he was knock out cold due to being swinged as a bat.

"We Did It Ace-Nii!" Luffy wrapps his arms around Ace's neck.

"Yea! You did great job to Luffy!" Ace wraps one of his arms around Luffy's waist.

* * *

**"A Message from the Examination Committe. The Golems used in this test are all trained by professionals. All eaten Examinees are completely safe, so please don't worry."**

"Sheesh...where have those boys gotten off don't tell us anything anymore." Roger sighs.

"Don't worry dear...I'm sure their both fine.." Rouge massaging her lovers shoulder.

**"And now for the News. Today, The Samurai High School's Entrance Exam has come to a close." **said the reporter.

"Hahaha...It's the birth of the Elites." said Roger, drinking up his warm tea.

**"We will now Take you Live to the scene where we will hear a few words from the girl and boy who passed with top marks."**

The Tv shows the image of Ace and Luffy holding a microphone. "Father, Mother! It's All Right, We Both Passed! We're Going To Live in Eight Blue Seas Now~~~~!" both of the D brothers shouted at the same time hoping their parents are watching. Luckily for them...they were. Roger spit tanks his tea which caused a rainbow.

"Ah...A beautiful rainbow." Rouge claps her hands together.

"A...A Rainbow isn't something you should be surprised about!", Roger starts panicing, pulling his own hair.

"Oh? But It's great isn't it? It's suppose to be a sign of luck." Rogue question her husband.

"No! Mother, Look at the TV!", Roger points at the Tv trying to explain the situation to her. "Luffy is dressed as a girl in order for them to pass! What do they plan to do for the next 3 to 4 years~~~~~~!" Rouge was happy for them, as long as they follow their dreams, a mirical could happen.

* * *

AN: All done! Took very long too. Anyways hope you like the first chapter!

I want no flames and bad reviews! But if this reaches five good reviews about an update or love me to continue i will if not then I will remove it.

Remember at least 5 good reviews!


	2. A Bear and a Home Made Tarts

**Chapter 2: A Bear and a Home Made Tarts**

**I realized that I forgot to put the full summary of the first chapter...and I am sorry for that! I'll fix it as soon as possible so for now...Enjoy.**

**P.S I'm Finally fixing the grammar I needed to to but there still might be some grammatical errors so I'll fix those too. So for now enjoy.**

* * *

On a certain island, There exist two brothers. The eldest brother is a spunky, overprotective child with the ability to control fire, has a dream of becoming a strong samurai. The younger brother wants nothing more than to be a peaceful home maker.

The school they go to is the Super elite School, the country's first Samurai High School. Where no Matter what class you belong to, examinations are free. For those who get accepted, their families are allowed to live in the exclusive Eight Blue Seas housing complex. Who are given a monthly stipend to live on, on top of that their tuition is free. And it's this school that the story of the D brother who passed the test begin!

"Don't Tell Me You Passed~~!" shouted one angry father. "Don't think that just because Luffy is dressed like a girl to take the test was dishonest! And What Were You Planning To Do If They Found Out?!"

"Well, don't worry dad I'll make sure no one touches Luffy or I'll burn them alive." commented Ace like he did it millions of times.

"Even if you say that, what do plan to do for the next 3 to 4 ye-"

"Dear~~~I'm ready to Shower~~~~" the mother sang to her husband. Now this caught Roger's attention.

"UWAH!? What was that?" He tilted his head to the direction of his wife who was popping her head out, and came out of the corner with a pile of money in her arms and threw in the air.

"Money Shower~~!"

"Hot, Hot, Hot~~~! Yahooo~~~ Money~~~! My clothes are melting! Ah, my money undies didn't melt!" he wasn't wearing clothes since he entered the hotel.

"Neither did my money bra..." luckily for the mother she was wearing her apron with bunny slippers on. Rogers eyes were in the shape of a heart saying things ow sexy she looks, until he just remember that his kids were watching them the whole time.

"Have you always been this poor, dad? You seem to be enjoying the most." Ace snickered at his father.

"I hope tomorrow's entrance ceremony will be fun~~! Ah, speaking of that, mother, father, you shouldn't come." Luffy told his parents.

"You're going to just ignore us now?! You can't do that, we'll be miserable!" Roger cry's on his wife's breast, Rouge is doing her best to calm him down.

"We're off.." Ace closes the door leaving their parents alone. They start walking the path to the high school's dorms where they will be living in the school days only .

"I've never seen father and mother like that before. They've suddenly changed so much..."

"They can easily be forgiven. After all, they've truly pleased about the situation."

Luffy looks up at the dorms, "I didn't think this school required its students to live in the dorms. I wonder if I'll be able to do this..." feeling a bit nervous, and also the fact that Ace won't always be there with him.

"Don't worry Luffy, nothing going to happen to you I promise." Ace wraps his arm around Luffy.

"You're so strong Ace-Nii. You plan to become a Supreme Commander."

"Absolutely!"

"It would be Great if our roommates are nice people." Luffy said while waving his brother good-bye.

Ace waves back to him, "Yea, well see you at the ceremony!" Ace walking into the dorms seeing how big it looks on the inside. Examining everything he sees until he spotted his dorm. Once he stepped inside, he didn't like what he saw right in front of him.

"Well if it isn't the common Samurai. You must feel honored that you share the same room with me, Marco Phoenix, at least that way people won't take advantage of you." Ace bonked his head so hard on the wall, cracks of the paint and wall crums came onto the floor. _'Dear God, do you hate me so much that I have __**him **__as a roommate.' _

"Sanji! Zoro! I want one of you to change me and the other to make the bed! Got it?!" Marco demanded.

"I told you we do the body guard duty not maid duty!" the with green hair named Zoro sneered at him, with his arms crossed.

"I'm with moss-head on this one." the guy called Sanji said while smoking a cigarette. Is smoking in school or in your dorm allowed? Then again they're not students here. Ace ignored their conversation and put his bag next to his bed. He felt his stomach growl so he went to the kitchen to make his usual drink with 6 fruits. Once he finished his drink, he quietly sneaked out and went to the roof. Where he started to do sit ups at the edge of the building.

_'I'll admit this place isn't half bad...excepted for the fact that I have an annoying roommate. Either way this will be a piece of cake...'_ Ace continues to do a bit more sit ups before heading back to the dorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Same time when Ace when inside the boys dorm ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luffy was right in front of his dorm...feeling a bit scared about who his roommate is...after all he's a bit embarrassed. He opens the door expecting to see someone but no one was there. The only thing he saw someone else luggage, from the looks of it, it was an expensive looking luggage. Luffy decided to put his luggage at the desk next to the window.

"Hello miss, would you want some tea?" Luffy was startled but look at the young woman that was behind him. She was tall, slender,with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are blue in the with dark, wide pupils, and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Luffy sees that she's very beautiful and very kind looking too.

"Oh, my apologies I haven't introduced myself. My name is Robin, Nico Robin. I'm a third year Class 3-B." She did small bow, due to carrying the tray of tea.

"It's okay, I'm Luffy, Porgas D. Luffy."

"Nice to meet you." Robin smiled at Luffy. She placed the tray on the desk counter and handed Luffy a cup of tea, which Luffy gladly accepted.

"So, what brings you here in this school Luffy-San?"

"Well I only came to this school because my brother wanted to be a Supreme Commander and since we are siblings I wanted to be there to support him."

"Oh, so that explains why you dress like a girl...and possibly you love him more than that?" Robin sipped her tea waiting for the response.

Luffy had been so happy for having a friend already he pretty much admitted the truth to her. "Yep! The whole truth-Wai...WHAAA~~~~! N-no th-that's not..."

"Don't worry Luffy-San, you secret is safe with me."

"How did you figure it out? No one was able to tell but you." Luffy wondered if she was like Ace, who was born with a special power.

"I was born with a special power. My power gives me extra limbs, eyes, and ears. All I have to do is cross my arms and I choose where they will appear." To show she wasn't lying, she crossed her arms and extra arms appeared on the side of Luffy's chest and started tickling him.

"O~okay I-I s-ee~~?" Luffy continues to laugh when Robin stopped.

"Sorry I tend to get carried away." she uncrossed her arms and the extra limbs disappeared. Giving Luffy a sign of relief.

"Come on Luffy-San, I'll show you around." Robin gives Luffy a hand, to his surprise, Robin is taller than him making him feel like a midget.

_'Ace was right about me acting like a girl...I feel so miserable right now.' _he sadly thought to himself.

"By the way...you didn't answer my other question. How is it that you have feelings for your brother...I mean, since you to are family?"

"Oh, well...that's because I was adopted into the family. So that makes me his step brother."

Robin finds this interesting. From what she saw on Tv, the two look much alike. You would expect them to have a strong bond, but not this strong. Soon, out of nowhere some girls walk up to them.

"Say, Luffy-chan, you were the one who passed and ranked the highest in knitting test right?"

"Surely your cooking has to be splendid too, right? What's your specialty?" a girl clapped her hands together.

"Oh...I'm not sure but, I do like making tarts." he question himself. He looked at the girls...never has he seen girls with sparkling eyes looking at you. Luffy looks back at Robin, which she nodded okay at.

"Okay, Sure." Luffy smiled at the girls.

"All right! Yay~~!"

"We're super lucky!"

Moments after Luffy was done making tarts, the three girls plus Robin took a bite and fell in love with it immediately.

"Luffy-chan,This is...this is so amazing~~~!" the girl's mouth was full of tarts.

"The best I've ever tasted!" another girl complimented.

"May I have one?!"

"Me too, please?!"

Soon Luffy started making more tarts for the girls asking. After he finishes baking them, the girls started grabbing them like savage beasts and soon started fighting over them. Luffy tries to calm them down, even Robin tries to help but This caught the attention of the boys side of the hall.

"Something's happening over in the girl's dorm!" the guy in front of the window shouted.

"It looks like they're fighting over something!" one of the guys noticed.

Ace was walking by when he was hearing about it. He was about to look but suddenly got thirsty and decided to check it out later.

_'I wonder if Luffy's alright...then again, he's not the type of person to get into a fight.' _

Ace goes into the student store. He sees that whatever you need, like weapons, school supplies, even food, is all in here. "Hey, how much is the soda?" he said putting the soda on the counter.

"150 yen."

"Here you go man." he gives the money to the clerk. Ace starts drinking his soda when the clerk started a conversation.

"Are you getting along with everyone?"

"This place isn't bad, so yea you could say that." Ace answered back.

"Oh, as for me I'm going to beat your ass from now on!" the clerk was actually a student in disguised, he stepped on top of the counter holding a bat in his hand. He swung the bat at Ace but he quickly dodged that attack. He kept swinging up and down,left and right but, Ace quickly dodged it without breaking a sweat but he was sort of confused as well.

"Wait a second...hold on!"

"I am second year class D's Kajama! If I beat you who's top of the class, I'll be the new bad ass!"

Now Ace finally understood what's happening now. Kajama swung the bat at him, Ace grabbed the bat and broke in the middle by squeezing with just his strength. This startled Kajama and Ace's fist made contact with Kajama's face. He got knocked out with one punch.

"Sad...you weren't even a challenge..." Ace felt disappointed hoping to get at least a warm walked out of the student store when he almost got surprise attack by a wooden stick.

"What the!? ...oh great you wanna challenge me too?!"

"The one who will be taking your neck will be me." When Ace and his challenger were about to fight when a red head teacher grabbed Ace's fist and The challenger's wooden sword.

"You bloody git's! Cut it out! You Ace," point at him, "You aren't officially in school yet so you can't challenge anyone yet!" Shanks yell at him. "And you! Wait until tomorrow!"

All you heard from the guy,was 'damn' and walked away. Shanks asked Ace if he's alright, when he responded yes. Shanks lead him to an empty class to explain the school system.

"The system at this school is a little different from normal. The one who passes at the top of the class is a huge target. You have to always be on your guard. However, you are an underling for the third years? To be able to deal with these guys even one life may not be enough." the red hair explained it to Ace.

_'I know this school is dangerous but, then to go against me?'_ he thought to himself.

"You don't seem to worried about tomorrow's entrance ceremony at all, eh?"

"Nah, why should I?"

"Well traditionally, there is an annual performance of the highest ranked students, to demonstrate to the rest of the school spirit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Same time with Luffy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The boy is pitted to fight against a fierce animal. While that's going on the girl show's her cooking skills." Makino explained to Luffy.

"Say wha~~~~?!"

The next day, the students' parents came to the entrance exam ceremony hall where the exam will be seen by both students, teachers, and parents. The exam hall was getting packed and the students with top grades are getting ready for the exam.

"We ended up attending after all! It's such a big occasion for the both of them after all!" Roger was wearing a silver tuxedo that was shining, and a black tie which he was fixing around with.

"Oh yes! You also look splendid, Dear~~~." Rouge was wearing a white dress that was bellow the knees, white heels,, with matching earrings, necklace, and bracelets.

"Congratulations to all for entering this fine institution. I am the school's principal, Sengoku." his speech is being heard from the speakers of the school.

**"Congratulations to you all for entering this fine institution. I am the school's principal, Sengoku. For the Four years of this school, do your best! Furthermore, the top male will have the qualifications to become the next supreme commander! As for the top female, will have the right to marry whomever she chooses. But you all know that, Correct?" **

This caught both Luffy's and Ace's attention. Luffy was in the kitchen baking, while Ace was sitting on a throne like chair covered with animal skin.

_'My goal is to be supreme commander!' _Ace thought to himself. He wants to be supreme commander and will win anyone who challenges him.

**"There is one condition, to becoming the top students. And that is to have all other students recognize you as being number one," **Sengoku paused for a moment. **"For males, that is consolidating power! For females, that is being the top in beauty and culture!" **This surely caught all of the students' attention, including the parents.

**"Everyone! Please use all of your physical and mental power, to ensure you have the best high school life possible!" **the crowd started to clap after hearing that long speech.

**"And now, let's bring up the top entrant to give us a performance of what we can look forward to." **

"That's my child! That's my boy!" Roger shouted while pointing at himself. Rouge was just giggling at him. The exam hall soon opened a door, but it was smashed open by a bear to be the size of the school and the school is very huge.

Roger went pale with his mouth open, shivering on what he's seeing, while Rouge looked more surprised and a bit nervous.

**"The boy representative, Gol D. Ace will battle with the world's number one predator, the Full Moon Ring Bear! The bear was fed nothing yesterday to prepare for today's battle! The air is humming with anticipation~~." **

"Th...this is Idiotic~~! You trying to kill my son?!" Roger's eye's were popping out his sockets again waving his fist in the air.

**"And during this battle, the representative girl, Porgas D. Luffy will be distributing her specially made tarts to the audience." **Sengoku continued to explain.

Ace came in the hall ready to fight the bear, while in the crowd his father started panicking and looks like he was holding a guy's head so he could cross over.

"Ace! Get the hell out of there! You'll be Killed!" Rouge was weeping praying for her son's safety.

The hungry bear was about to claw Ace and about the same time Roger was shouting for Ace. But Ace stopped the bear's giant paw with one hand, he grabbed the bears arm and swung him really hard which the bear landed on his back. The bear didn't get up and his mouth was full of foam. The crowd just stared with wide eyes and mouths hung open. Even Roger was amazed. Rouge was just amazed.

"Here's your tart, sir! Oh, Papa...!" Luffy was in the crowd passing tarts.

"DOWAHHH!" Roger again was so shocked to speak when he sees Luffy passing out tarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the Teacher Lounge~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So strong...she didn't even have the time to pass out all the tarts..." Said Shanks with arms crossed.

Makino was holding her hands together like she was praying. "She's a genius...In an instance she made over 5000 tarts...!"

"Delicious~~~!"

"Such a wonderful taste~~!"

Makino and Shanks looked at each other.

"An amazing pair has appeared don't you think?"

"Yea, seriously!"

The Graduation Ceremony was over and the D brothers' parents were waiting outside for them. Their father looked upset, wanting an explanation.

"Father, Mother, we're sorry...we know we've know we've done something bad...but, this is what we want to do." Luffy was behind Ace due to Ace's brother complex he has.

"We don't mean to cause trouble! Please allow us to attend school!"

Roger didn't want to but seeing Ace's devil look and Luffy's Puppy dog face, he sighed giving them a chance.

"Alright, I understand! Your papa is a guy too! Do as you like!"

"Papa!"

"Father!"

Ace and Luffy responded at the same time.

"But you two better not get found out, you hear me?! I won't allow you to withdraw from school if you are!"

"Okay!" the D brothers said at the same time. The two happily walked back to their dorms.

"I wonder if this will work out...No...there are no clear and direct answers when raising children..." the soft breeze goes through Roger's hair, making himself look like he was in an amine show. But Rouge loves to ruin his moment.

"Dear, here's the school pamphlet." Rouge gives the pamphlet to her husband. He starts reading the pamphlet.

**If entrants are found to have gotten their position unjustly, they and their family will be sentenced to 500 years detainment at the dark forest internment camp.**

Roger's heart started to shatter once he read the pamphlet.

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEAAAA!"

"Dear~~~~~!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the Dorms with Ace and Luffy~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ace walks back to his dorm where Marco's body guards Zoro and Sanji was there guarding the door.

"Hey Ace, how's it going?"

"You had a fun time at the ceremony?" asked Sanji while Ace was entering his room. Ace was about to answer but got interrupted by Marco.

"You're late!," Marco pointed furiously at Ace, "Where the hell have you been you ass!"

Outside the dorm where Sanji and Zoro are, they see Marco being thrown out of the room and was rolling down the hallway. Where Zoro and Sanji ran up to Marco.

"Oi! Marco you alright?" said the green hair man.

Ace walks out of the room with his arms crossed and faced Marco, "Even as a joke, that was a step too far! To a Samurai, that kind of insult is unpardonable!"

Marco, Sanji, Zoro, and all the guys who were there were thinking the same thing.

_'What a scary guy...!'_

Luffy walks into his dorm where he sees his roommate reading a book.

"Ah, Luffy-san back this late?" Robin asked

"I'm sorry. Did I worry you?"

"A bit, after all I don't want the only cross-dressing guy to leave the school. After all, this will be quite an adventure." she smiled at Luffy.

_'Why do I feel scared all of a sudden?' _Luffy sweat dropped, feeling shivers down his spine.

Anyway, Congratulations on entering the school! Do your best and don't lose you too!

* * *

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.

Ja Ne~


	3. Ace, Sumo, and the Head of Class Badge

**Chapter 3: Ace, Sumo, and the Head of Class Badge**

New Chapter...that's all I have to say.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Gol D. Ace and Porgas D. Luffy are brothers. They have a secret they can't share with anyone. (Except for Robin who she figured it out herself.) And that is...

Ace and Luffy went to the bathroom but Luffy accidentally went to the boys bathroom while disguised as a girl. The guys in the bathroom just started.

"Welcome Luffy~~~! Did you come to see me~~?" one of the guys commented.

"Don't be shy... We're all good friends here!"

Ace went in front of Luffy and tells him to leave. Ace hits all of them with a fist full of fire. The only thing left of the bathroom...well nothings left.

"P...please excuse me~~~!" Luffy runs off.

Well now that the accident has happened, let's go back to the male Dormitory where Ace is doing morning training.

"4998! 4999! 5000!"

Ace finishes counting his squats. He gets up and stretches his arms letting his arms feel loose.

"Okay this morning training session was pretty good. You two did pretty well!"

"Cheh! That was nothing!" Zoro wiping sweat with his towel he hung on his neck.

"And here we thought we only did this training due to a competition." Sanji lights up another cigarette.

"Well lucky for you guys, You found another training buddy." Ace smiled at the bodyguards.

"As expected of you, you aren't even winded."

"Oh yea, is it really okay for you guys being away from your duty?"

"The guy's at school now. So he should be okay for the most part."

Ace, Zoro, and Sanji, went back to the dorm, when they opened the door, they get a horrific sight.

"AHHHH!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Yes, they see a naked Marco on the floor. When he lifted his head, he was bleeding from his nose, and he was very pissed.

"Where~~~ were~~ you~~"

"What the hell happened?" Sanji screamed at him.

"This cheap bed is too small, I rolled off...Well help me up!" Zoro and Sanji help Marco up and when up his little friend was shown to him.

"Yea yea. Just cover up." Ace was pissed about how Marco is acting like a little kid.

"Hmph...poor impoverished common Samurai...sleeping naked is a noble's right. Well...you looked at my little friend. You aren't the first to be traumatized from just seeing it." Marco wipes the blood from his nose with a tissue. "Your body is worthless, So your jealousy is to be expected! Such a weak low class samurai."

"What...was...that..." Ace was in rage, Zoro and Sanji could tell theirs a dark aura surrounding Ace. It pretty much scared them, and Marco didn't even notice.

"In other words, you're making fun of my daily training!"

""Hmph. If you're that annoyed, why not let me see you naked as well."

Marco and Ace were just staring at each other, until Ace punched Marco so hard he left a print size of himself on the wall.

"That's a waste of time. There's no reason for me to let you see anything." Marco had a gleam in his eye. Boy, he recovers quick.

"Did you hear that, body guards? This guy's body is so poooooor! So weak~~~!" he points at Ace who was being held back by Zoro and Sanji. Ace was so furious he was literally burning up.

"Please calm down, Ace!" Zoro and Sanji didn't know how long they were able to hold on to Ace due to his ability to control fire.

Later at school Ace was walking furiously in the hallway. Every guy sence a dark aura around Ace. All of them stood by the wall not trying get caught on his way.

"Morning~~!" Luffy runs up to Ace.

"Hmph..."

"What's wrong Ace-Nii? The first day of high school life is starting and you seem like in a bad mood."

"You would be too, if you had a roommate who acts like a girl PMSing."

"Yea, you're probably right." Luffy grabs a hold of Aces arm. While in their walk to class, the students were drooling over them.

"Kyah~! It's the top scoring D Siblings!"

"Ace is so dreamy~~!"

"Luffy is soo~~~ cute!"

"Yay! I wonder what type of classmates we have! My heart is beating so fast!" Luffy was happy he was hugging his own bag.

"Yea. I kinda wonder myself." Once Ace opens the door, the d brothers get a surprise they never wanted.

"Common Samurai! You guys again!" He points at them.

"Consider yourselves lucky that you have the privilege to be in the same class as the great Marco Phoenix! "

Luffy hugs his brother, crying on his chest, while Ace hugs him back while looking at a silly Marco. He was mad to be in his class too. Then another kid walks in. He was pretty tall and very muscular.

"Hey! That's Urouge, the one who placed first place in the country on the samurai test in Junior high!"

"The guy who took down 20 people in one attack!"

"Amazing!"

"It's like you're already begging for mercy."

"So Cool!"

"So coo-"

Out of nowhere Urouge grew three times his size and scared or shocked the students in there.

"Sorry about that, I become larger when people praise him. Therefore, please don't admire me too much."

Marco threw an eraser at Urouge for a dumb reason. "Hey you! You know you're blocking out the sunlight~~!"

"I just need to calm down, so I'll be able to return to normal..." Urouge dodged the eraser and went back to normal.

"What...a strange guy huh-" Luffy felt someone touch him, when he turned around a guy with blonde hair reaching down to his hips, red eyes, and black triangle symbols on his eyebrows. He even had a black crossed tattoo at the base of his throat in front of his neck. With just one look Luffy was already scared of him.

"P, p, p, please excuse me~~!" Luffy went running to hug Ace again.

"Isn't that Basil Hawkins. The guy who was raised by gypsies." one of students notice.

"I guess he was able to pass too, huh..."

"W-wow~~~ c-class is filled with so many interesting people! Ha-ha." Luffy tries to laugh it off.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" he pats his brother on his head.

"HMPH! The class is filled with low class people. They should watch me and learn how to be a noble."

Ace and Luffy were seeing that Marco was behind them and smack talking how great he is to be a noble.

"Class w-will r-really be f-fun Huh~~~?" Luffy tried his best not to cry but end up crying even though he was smiling on the outside.

"You shouldn't force yourself, you know."

"He's right, ya know." Luffy looked up at the girl who said it.

"Ah! Robin your here too!" Luffy runs up to Robin and gives her a hug.

"Uh...Luffy who's she?" he points at her, not looking happy.

"Oh, Ace. This is Nico Robin, my roommate. She's a third year." Luffy introduces Robin to Ace. Robin gives a bow to Ace.

"Hello Ace, nice to finally meet you. Luffy talks about you a lot."

"Sh-she does." Ace stuttered, a bit. Feeling a blush coming across his face.

"Of course. But don't worry Ace-san your secret is safe with me." Ace didn't understand what she meant by that. But once seeing that smirky smile and Luffy is all nervous he finally understood.

"H-how did...? Luffy You..."

"Hey Robin your in here too? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the third years'!" Marco interrupted them and walks up to them, followed by Zoro and Sanji.

"Hello little brother. And yes I am, Because I wanted to be here, besides there's no more competition anymore." The d brothers s took their in shock after what Robin said.

"B-b-b-brother?"

"Yes, my full name is Nico Pheonix Robin. And also by the looks on your faces yes, we are related even though we look nothing alike."

"Well at least their's someone who's mature and doesn't act like a five year old." Ace huffed at Marco. Marco was held back by Zoro and Sanji who telling him to calm down.

"Everyone, take your seats!" the door slide open and the teacher with red hair comes in. He walks to the teacher's desk and writes his name, on the chalkboard.

"Congratulations for starting school! I'm your homeroom teacher, Shanks. I look forward to teaching you for the next year!" All the students were eager to learn.

"Well then, I'll now explain the school rules! Well, in a word," Shanks shows' them a badge with a letter A on it, "It's about the struggle for this badge."

The students were confused, what does a single badge has to do with anything about samurai's.

"This badge has been a tradition since the opening Samurai High. People struggle with all their might to attain this power...some previous owners of it have been Garp, Dragon, Sal...And our current Supreme Commander, Mr. Newgate Himself!"

Hearing Shanks say Ace's hero always catches his attention.

"Amazing! The badge actually worn by the legends themselves!"

"As a samurai, there's nothing you can obtain that has more honor than that!"

"Each year, there are five classes, A through E. And the badge is given to the Top Male and Top Female of each class. These badges all forms a five piece set...and the one who collects all five badges from different classes is the victor!"

"Wait what you're saying is..." Marco tries to understand it a bit more.

"The one who holds this Badge... Is the bloody Class' General!" Then he was looking at Ace and Luffy.

"Well, it's normal that passed at the top of the class receive them." the both siblings were getting angry stares by other students. Luffy grabs Ace's arm while Ace protects him.

"But instead of going by the usual rule, today, the boys will..."

"Teacher! I can't remain silent about this~~~!," Marco smacked his hands on the decks and points at Ace. "He Refuses to let me see him naked, he's a totally prissy boy~~~!"

The background was all black and Luffy was all white with complete and utter shock.

"Na...naked? Wait a minute, what does he mean naked!" tears forming in his eyes.

"Ah... No Luffy...It's not what you think..." Ace tries to calm Luffy down.

"Just who...is most deserving of that badge?" Marco clenched his fist.

"Not of course." Robin talked back at him.

"Ooooh, you got told." Zoro smirked at him.

"That badge is mine." Hawkins said with his tator cards being shuffled.

"Oh no, that badged is all mine. Let's settle this with strength!" Urouge said while standing.

All the guys went to fight each other making a mess in the class. Shanks didn't even get a chance to finish what he was saying.

"Hey~~ what did he mean naked!" Luffy hugs one of Ace's let trying to get an explanation.

"Well... Luffy it's not like that I mean it's not like you showed your naked body to Robin right?" Luffy lets go of Ace's leg and back away a little.

"Luffy...you didn't..." Ace was mad, yet jealous at the same time.

"Well...Robin sure know's how to be persuasive..." mentioning Robin's name made him feel to lose all hope right now.

"Listen up you Wankers~~~! Instead of going by the normal rule, today the boys will have a contest to determine who will be the class leader~~~!" the boys stopped fighting for a moment.

"Everyone gather at the gym in fifteen minutes! Boys, be sure to change into your jersey." Shanks harshly yells at the boys. For the girls he talked sweetly to them and told them they could change in their shorts if they want. But all he was given was angry stares by them.

"Well then, go get changed!"

"Luffy can I talk to you for a second?" Ace quickly grabbed the Luffy's hand and take him somewhere in the school. Which is all the way in the back in the boys shower.

"For a girl to see you naked is the worst!"

"Ace-Nii, please, calm down." Luffy puts his hands up trying to calm him down.

"Calm down...CALM DOWN?," Ace's body started to flame up again. "How can I calm down when someone else saw you naked beside me?" he pointed at himself.

"Ace please," putting both of his hands on his face and brings himself close to him. "It's nothing to worry about, I'll be careful. Besides, she's not my type anyway."

"That's good...Wai...whaaa? What do you mean not your type...you have a type." he was panicking on the inside and never thought he had a type.

"Come on Ace, put on your jersey I'll help you put it on." Ace starts stripping leaving nothing but his boxers on and Luffy gives him his jersey. His face was red and tries his best to look away.

Ace puts his pants and shirt, while Luffy helps him put on the jacket and fixes it from the front.

"Hold still okay?" Ace sees how close Luffy is and tilts his head to the side. Luffy fixes his collar and zips up his jacket.

"Thanks for the help Luffy, now let's go." He grabs the Luffy's hand and runs to the gym.

"It's Time Everyone! Now then, for the 80th class of first year' event! Class A boys, for this battle of the badge...It will all be decided with a Sumo Match~~!" Shanks waved a Heart shape fan to them.

Class A students cheered for the boys and want to see which boy is the strongest.

"The rules are simple! If any part of your body leaves the sumo ring, or if you are knocked down in the ring, you lose!"

_'Ace-Nii please be careful!'_

"In the west corner~~~! Gol D. Ace~~~~~! And in the east side corner~~~~~! Basil Hawkins~~~~!" both boys are standing on the opposite side of the sumo ring ready to brawl.

"Ready...FIGHT!"

Hawkins soon starts to transform into a giant straw like monster in liking of a voodoo doll. He was about to slam his straw hand on him, Ace quickly moved away to the side without much work. What Hawkin's failed to notice that his giant straw hand was out of the ring, which made him leave out the ring.

"Your hand left the ring~~. Ace is the winner~~~!" Shanks holds Ace hand up. Both Ace and Hawkins were surprised that the battle was over that quickly without any damage. Ace hasn't even made a move yet.

"Hurray~~! You did an awesome job!" Luffy was feeling very cheerful.

"Hmph what a joke...those small fry..." Macro is feeling a bit too confident about winning.

"And the next challenger... Urouge!"

"Kyaaaa~~~! Urouge!" squealed one of the girl's.

"It's the prodigy!"

"If anyone can win, it's the prodigy!

"He'll do it!"

Urouge just laughed quietly to himself, know that if you get praised he becomes a giant.

"He's become gigantic~~!"

"Ace is in big trouble~!"

Urouge was in battle stance ready to fight. Ace looked at him with a dark glare at him, showing no fear. But it scared Urouge, which caused him to shrink to fit in someone's palm.

"Holy shit! His body shrank!" this shocked everyone. Ace just picked him up and flicked him out of the ring.

"Ace is the winner~~!" Shanks announced the winner.

"What's up...I'm trying to sleep..." Marco was in pj's and Sanji had a warm soup made for him, like he was a sick person. Luffy just got irritated by him.

And So, the violent bouts continued with Ace crushing his opponents and Marco cheating by having Zoro and Sanji winning his battles. Until finally...

"And now the final match! In the west corner~~! Gol D. Ace~~! And in the east corner~~! Marco Pheonix~~!" even Shank was excited about this match.

"Wait a minute! Haven't those guys in black suits been in the fights here and there?" Urouge and the other samurai that lost complained about how Marco cheated...which he did.

"Ace~~! Kick his ass~~!" Luffy really wanted Marco to be crushed by his big brother. Ace cracks his knuckles in rage, waiting for the moment.

"Just leave it to me!"

"My opponent is the low class samurai, eh...okay! You two stay out of this!" Marco finally went to the sumo ring.

"I knew it, they have helped him!"

"This guy is the only one I seriously want to kill!" Ace was very pissed.

"Silence, worthless one!" he points at Ace.

Shanks screams' at them. "You have ten minutes in this fight! And so, fight!"

_'Ace, don't grapple with him...!'_

Marco run to him...Ace stood there waiting for him to make a move...another way of saying...to make him angry.

"Aren't you ashamed that you can't possibly wrestle face to face at all! It's completely impossible for you with that weak girly body you're stuck with, right?"

With that Ace punch him hard in the gut which sent flying back but, Sanji caught him and put him back in the ring.

"Wait, what was that! Teacher, he just left the ring didn't he?"

"Huh? What? I didn't see anything." he would have if Zoro didn't cover his eyes with his arm. Luffy just couldn't believe that he lets him.

_'With as much money I have, there's no possible way to defeat me!'_ Marco evily thought to himself.

_'My brother is such an idiot...'_ Robin crossed her arms waiting for the right moment.

"Now, try to win this battle, you idiot!" Sanji flings Marco back to the ring.

But out of now where Ace moved to the side and when Robin saw a moment, she pretty muched moved Luffy close to the sumo ring where Marco flung himself. And Marco's face landed on Lufy's chest...which them Robin added something soft there which Luffy was confused squeezed what felt was...very soft. Ace just stared, he started to remember what his parents said if Luffy gets caught.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Ace can you hear me?"_

_"Father why are we speaking by phone? And what's with the outfit.?" Ace and Luffy were talking with their father and mother on a video phone. Ace sees their parents were bandit outfits to hide their faces._

_"__Cut the image video phone! And turn down the volume!" __Ace cuts the videophone, which grabs students' attention. Luffy giggles at them trying to act all normal._

_"Luffy passed that test by dressing up as a girl! That was completely Cheating! If you get caught, our family will be exiled to the dark forest for 500 years!" __Ace and Luffy gasp at what they heard._

_"Understand? You can't afford to even be found out! We'll remain quiet about it, since we like this life!"_

_Rouge snatches the phone away from Roger since he's taking too long._

_"Luffy, mama here~~~ I sent you a package with female necessities, make sure to use them~!" __Rouge sweetly sings the last part to Luffy._

_From the background you hear the door knocking._

_"Morning newspaper..."_

_"Coming~~"_

_"No dear! You can't go out like that!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Wh...what's this softness...it smells so pleasant...I could do this forever!' Marco rubs his face on Luffy's chest which he's getting fainter. Ace was getting pissed, his fist was summoning fire and punched Marco so hard he went flying out the gym's ceiling with a burned face. This pretty muched scared everyone except Robin who was giggling at the moment.

"The winner is Gol D. Ace!" Shanks lift a furious Ace's hand up. He felt like killing him now.

"And the class male Head of the Class Badge of Class A goes to Ace! Congratulations!" Shanks give Ace the badge which he happily puts on.

"Is there anyone here who objects~~!"

"Not at all~~!" The boys were too scared of Ace already.

"S...since...w...when..." Luffy couldn't finish his sentence and fainted.

"Don't worry Luffy-San, think of it as a gift." Robin catches Luffy, letting her him rest on her lap.

"Hold it!" Marco barges in the gym.

"Young Master?" Zoro and Sanji said at the same time.

"I still haven't shown my true power yet! Look! Be amazed by my body of steel!" Marco starts taking his shirt off and revealed that he was wearing a bra with strings attached with balls...for short playful underwear.

"What the hell do you mean, Body of steel?"

"What a super pervert~~!"

"Wh..what do you think you're doing!"

"Young Master, are you insane?"

"Body of steel my ass!"

"Humiliation complete, little brother." she smiled at Marco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After School on the Rooftop ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's great that you received the badge for class A."

"Yea! With this I'm one step closer to becoming a Supreme commander! Oh, and by the way.." Ace walks up to Luffy and surprises him. Yes folks he got curious so...he touched the Luffy ' breast...which Robin hasn't removed yet.

"Huh...they're so soft, how'd you do it Luffy?" Ace was rubbing and squeezing, while Luffy started to protest, when he moaned loud enough to Ace to hear.

"..."

"Luffy, can I rape you?" Ace innocently asked Luffy. He just ran away.

"Robin-chan help!" Ace ran after him.

"Luffy wait! I was just joking! Luffy, Luffy!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Eight Seas Hotel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"By the way Honey, what did you end up sending Luffy anyway?"

"UFUFU~! That's a woman's secret, dear." she sang to her husband.

Roger scratched his head and let it slide.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ace and Marco's Dorm Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marco couldn't sleep due to what he has experienced in Luffy's chest.

'Why won't my heart stop pounding!' Marco soon notices Ace feels down.

"What's wrong you low class Samurai?" Ace slowly tilted his head already sending him a death glare.

"That's for me to know and you to **NEVER** figure out!" His demonic eyes scared Marco off the bat...meaning he couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

Well that's it for now and thanks for waiting.

Ja Ne~


	4. Luffy, Cooking, and a Snow Girl

**Chapter 4: Luffy, Cooking, and a Snow Girl**

Hello Mika here and since i feel happy today I decided to upload another chapter.

Most character's or all I think will be ooc...why! To make it interesting!

Now enjoy! =^_^=

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Samurai High, a super elite high school. This is where a peculiar pair of brothers attends school.

"Wow~~! This Library ha an amazing collection~~! Ace-Nii! Look, Look!" Luffy shows Ace an article for women. "There are even books on home meal cuisine!"

Ace is holding a book of his own. A book about fighting and ways to win a fight. "Lu, you shouldn't read a book like this! You're a guy, remember?"

"Ah...um...I think you dropped this..."

Both of the brothers turned around and saw a skinny girl with orange hair and light brown eyes, giving them a folded handkerchief to them. They looked at her for a moment, then back to the handkerchief.

"I didn't drop it...did you Luffy?" he asked his little brother.

"I don't think so."

She holds the handkerchief in her mouth feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'm...T...terribly..." she was looking at the two people standing next to her holding a giant board with them saying what the orange hair girl should say to meet someone.

I'm terribly sorry. It seems I was mistaken. Ah, my name is...

'What is this...' Ace looked at them.

The girl looks really embarrassed now, and with the D brothers still looking at them. Soon Luffy notice it was getting a bit chilly.

"Ace-Nii do you feel cold all of a sudden?" he asked feeling a shiver dancing through his body.

"No, why?"

"Nevermind." Ace forgot that Ace can control his body heat due to being a pyromancer.

"Oh No~~~, have we've been discovered? Don't be alarmed, we are in no way suspicious people." he said it like they have been invisible the whole time.

Ace and Luffy turned around and started walking away. "Let's go. Homeroom is about to start, Luffy."

"T-true." he replied back.

"H...hey, isn't that the famous Takeyama family?" (I need a family name so yea...this will do.) one of the students notices them. Ace and Luffy were confused since they never heard of them.

"The family that adopted that girl Nami from the Snow Temple and have suddenly become rich... that famous Takeyama family!"

"I heard they found her when they went to go steal some snow crystals..."

"Thieves?"

"I heard they got rich by just squeezing all they could out of a billionaire suitor who came for Nami..."

"So she's just "marriage bait"...?"

The students continued to share rumors among themselves. The D brothers weren't sure to believe them or not. But to the family it was just a way to get noticed.

"Oh my, it seems we are famous somehow, doesn't it? I'm Genzo." said a guy with black hair, with scars crossing each other on his right forehead and another scar on his left cheek.

"The names Belle Mere. Now, go on and introduce yourself Nami." said a woman with red-purple hair, and a rather unique hairstyle similar to a mohawk.

"Umm...I'm Nami Takeyama...First year, class A. I hope we can get along."

"Whahh, so cute! Let's get to know each other!" one of the guy's went up to her.

"Me too, me too!"

Nami's stepfather looked for a moment then was starting to get into an overprotective mode.

"Call 1..." the stepfather said in a harsh tone.

Soon out of nowhere a guy dressed all black in a spandex suit, wearing a white mask that has a number one on it. He crouched down in a sprint position and tackled the two boys harshly away from Nami.

"Hey now, being friendly with my daughter doesn't mean you need to be touching her now does it? "

"I'll destroy anyone who gets close to miss Nami." said the spandex dude.

The boys started to scream and run away, with Nami apologizing to the boys.

"What is that guy supposed to be~~!

"I'm scared!" Luffy hugged his brother's arm.

"This guy is one of the original suitors who came to woo Nami. Since he still won't give up, his job is to keep guys from getting too close to her."

"Is...that so...?" Both of the d brothers sweatdropped on that comment. Not a moment later Marco and Robin came in with both Sanji and Zoro.

"Oh, what's this! Is this some kind of conference of the poor people or something?" Marco looked at Robin when he notices that she wasn't by his side. He saw her standing next to Luffy and was waving at him. Zoro and Snji followed in pursuit.

"Why are you over there!" he shouted at his only sister.

"Call all..." said Genzo.

Soon all five guys wearing black spandex and numbers on their white masks came by and attacked Marco all at once.

"There have been five suitors in all...and now they will listen to any order I give them."

"Trust me, it's not a joke." Bellemere warned them.

They even have a quote.

I Despise Excitable Young Men - Takeyama.

The students, including Ace and Luffy were looking at them like they were crazy. Nami was with Marco apologizing for what her parents did to him.

"We have enrolled Nami in this school to mold her into the perfect bride for the Supreme Commander," Genzo said this while looking at Ace with sparkly eyes. "You're her class president Gol D. Ace, in other words a future hopeful for the position of Supreme Commander. So by all means, please get to know Nami well okay?"

"O...kay~~~" Ace still thought of him as a lunatic.

'Too bad I have someone in mind...to be my future wife.' his eyes looking back at the little brother who's having a simple smile on his face.

Robin just smiled knowing what Ace thinks in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Homeroom ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning boys and girls. Take your seats!"

"Okay~~!" shouted the five suitors and Nami's parents. Which shocked most of the students...Shanks looked at them like it was bloody normal.

"It seems that we have a number of students. They all seem to be in good spirits, so it's good." He turns around looking at the chalkboard. The students...mostly the boys, started to complain.

"Sensei, please stop joking around! Make them give us back our seats!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Takeyama, I'm sorry but parents aren't allowed to sit in the classes." Shanks pushes the Takeyama family and the suitors out of the class.

"What are you saying..." Genzo protested.

"Nami is our daughter who will become the bride of the Supreme Commander. I don't want any other men to approach my dear Nami at all." He rubbed his black mustache. "Therefore, for the next three years, we will constantly be on our guard and make sure she is perfectly safe from other boys."

"C...constant guard...?"

"Every single day!"

"Father!" Nami was getting more embarrassed every moment, it was feeling chilly in class for some strange reason.

"Why is it cold all of a sudden?"

"Is the AC on or something?"

"Don't think so..."

Shanks was getting mad and was pushing them out again. "Don't you bloody worry! Now, please wait outside!"

"What's with you? Are you a violent type teacher?" Bellemere asked.

"I'm Bloody not!"

Genzo quickly passed by Shanks and went by the teacher's desk giving a warning, "I advise you boys, to not get too close to our little Nami. Just a friendly warning, okay?"

"Mr. Takayama!"

"What a strange old guy...he has a reason for this and is hiding a secret from his daughter." Basil Hawkins said reading his tartor cards.

"Who cares...for all I know this guy is crazy." Said Urouge.

"Everyone, I'm really sorry..." Nami felt sad, she hoped to make friends but with her parents in the ways it might be impossible.

"All right now, pay attention Everyone!," Shanks shouts to his students. The woman right next to him was Makino, the Female Class Director. "We're going to hold our female class president selection tournament!"

Shanks holds up a badge similar to the boys badge up for everyone to see. "This time it will be a cooking battle! A cooking battle with this badge on the line!"

"Each class president has one of these badges, and the girl who collects all the badges and graduates at the top of the school, will be given the right to marry whomever they choose!" said Maniko.

"Freedom to choose your own fiance~~! It would be splendid to choose someone like that stud, Ace~~!"

"So, if you're the top of the class, you can get near the Supreme Commander~~"

"But if it's a cooking battle, we don't stand a chance against Luffy~~~!"

Luffy found it shocking that the girls praise him a lot.

"But even so, the sake of getting near Ace, I'll do my best~~"

"Me Too~~"

"You have some competition Luffy-San."

"Ah..Robin...but aren't you my competition as well." Luffy told Robin the obvious.

"It doesn't work that way Luffy-San...I can only get a badge if I'm chosen as president and I can only get third year only presidents. But I already have a only that, I really want you to win Luffy." She smiled at Luffy. Luffy sometimes gets scared of what Robin says to him after all...she knows his secret.

_'If anyone chooses Ace, it'll be bad! I don't want anyone to be his bride but me! I absolutely must win!'_ Luffy thought to himself.

Suddenly you hear voices coming outside the class. "Well, obviously the winner will be our Nami."

"Hurray for Miss Nami!"

"Th-this is the fourth floor!" indeed it was and the Takeyama family were outside looking outside of the window along with the suitors. It shocked everyone that they're not falling to their doom.

"Nami, if it's about cooking skills, you'll definitely win! Win and become the Supreme Commander's br-" he didn't finish due to Nami sliding the curtains, covering her family. Which again got a bit chilly in the room again.

"I'm really sorry everyone."

Everyone in class A homeroom was walking in the hallway to get to the kitchen, where the girls are going to compete for the badge.

"Geez, that Takeyama. Giving moral support from the fourth window, all in order to get her closer to you."

"Yeah...that's how badly they want Nami to become the Supreme Commander's bride."

Nami was looking outside the window looking out for her parents. When Luffy and Ace notice her.

"Ah, Nami." Nami sees them and runs to them hoping for them to accept her apology.

"Ah...My parents caused do much trouble today...I'm truly sorry about them..!" she bows a lot to them.

"Don't worry about it! Our mother and father changed in strange ways as well!" Luffy explains to her about them doing 'Cosplay'.

Nami felt relieved, she had the only people that talk to her feel like a chance of becoming friends.

"I truthfully have no wish to marry the Supreme Commander...and, doing this battle for the class president badge...I'm scared."

"Eh...?" Both of the D brothers said at the same time.

"Ah.. Look at me. I'm saying such strange things, please forgive me! I'm going on ahead back to class." She ran ahead of them leaving a cool breeze behind. Luffy started to shiver due to the cold.

"Luffy, you okay?"

"I'm...fine...j-just a-a bit c-cold that's all." He rubs his hands wraps his arm over Luffy's neck and brings him closer.

"Feeling warmer?" He asked. Luffy nodded yes, he looked back at Nami where she just went to the class.

"I...sort of feel sorry for her though."

"Yea...compared to her parents, she's very quiet and reserved, don't you think..."

"Okay~~~! Is everyone here?" Makino looks around, checking for missing students.

"Okay, now for the girls of class A. The battle for the female class president will be a cooking battle~~~!"

"Isn't this the same kind of thing as the boys did?" the guy named Usopp got punched by another guy.

"Shut Up!"

"The rules are simple! The girls will make a dish...and the boys will be the judges! Afterwards, they will vote for the person who made the most delicious dish! ," Makino shows them the ingredients on the table. " "You can do whatever you wish using the ingredients you see here! The time limit is 30 minutes. Well then, Please begin!"

The girls started to charge toward the food when one of them knocked Nami on the floor. Luffy walks to her giving her a hand.

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" Luffy puts his hand on her shoulder trying to get a response. When he touched her her bracelet was removed.

"Nami?" Nami looks at Luffy, she looks different. Luffy sees that the eyes had changed and removes his hand from her shoulder but Nami held on to it.

"Just how long do you intend...keep touching me!" Nami threw a screaming Luffy across the room.

"What's going on?" Urouge asked .

"A Fight?"

Ace ran where Luffy was getting thrown in. He jumped to catch Luffy in the air.

"Luffy are you okay?" Ace had caught him in a bridal style.

"Y-ye-yes..." Luffy was in tears. He was happy he didn't fall.

"What's wrong with Nami?" asked one of the students.

"I...I don't know. She just suddenly changed..."

"Ha-ha! It's been a long time since I've been out...You really expected me to be nice and do as I'm told?" She took off her school uniform to reveal what she was wearing under. She was wearing a white kimono with snowflakes on them and a snowy blue belt. The guys saw it to be beautiful, showing off her figure and beauty.

"H-how shameful!," Makino looks at her them at Shanks who seems to like it too."What are you doing Shanks?"

"Good job!" he gives Nami a thumbs up.

"Great! It seems that we were a lillte too late.." Belle Mere said smoking her cigarette. Which shocked the D brothers, when she appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's a long story but completely my fault..." Belle Mere said with tears in her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It was a sunny day and a five year old Nami was running with a five year old boy in the sandbox._

_'Let's play house~! I'll be the mommy so you can be the daddy!"_

_"Okay!" soon Genzo came into the picture and sat by the boy._

_"Well then, that would make me the father-in-law." Genzo slaps both hands on the little boy's cheeks. "Are you ready to take care of my dear Nami?"_

_"Daddy?" Nami protested._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When she was in middle school ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_A couple of the boys went up to Nami._

_"You want to come and hang with us, Nami?"_

_Behind Nami, her mother came with a shotgun. "Hmm...my aim need a little work boys...mind helping me out?" the guys were freaking out._

_"Mama!" her embarrassment caused up a snow storm during her shooting as well._

_My beautiful little Nami was super popular with the boys...I Had to "Take out" All the boys who came calling for her..._

'We were poor... So I wanted my Nami to marry someone who was filthy rich so she can have whatever she wants!"

_'What a statement!'_ Both of the D brothers thought to themselves in shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back To Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_And then at last the day finally came...having heard rumors of her beauty, five millionaires finally showed up to ask her for her hand in marriage!_

_"Nami, please pick our son-in-law from these five people." Said Genzo dressed up all fancy, along with Belle Mere._

_"Eh?"_

_"Please marry me!"_

_"I've fallen for you at first sight, miss Nami!"_

_"No, marry me!"_

_"No, me!"_

_"The one she's going to marry is me, right miss Nami?"_

_"Um...I..." she was surrounded by the five guys. She was touched by the shoulders by all of them till suddenly her eye color changed. Her arms were formed ice blades and started to attack them and thrown ice blades ton hold them on the ground. A beam of ice was shooting out of her hands and froze the boys in their place._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Until then, stress had been building up because of how strict we were, and then, the shock of having many boys touching her, it was just past her threshold.

"When Nami is touched by a boy, she becomes a completely different person...she changes into Snow Witch Nami!" Genzo finished the story for them.

"So is that why the room was getting cold out of nowhere?"

"Because of her stress?"

"By the way, these are the original five guys who purposed to her." Genzo said introducing the five guys in spandex.

_'A meeting of the masochists!' _thought a shocking Luffy.

"We entered her into the samurai school with the hopes that if she graduates at the top, then we can have any son-in-law we choose, but...why in the world did she switch modes?" Genzo wondered, not a single guy touched her. Well in their eyes that is.

_'Because earlier when she fell down, I touched her!'_ he told the answer to myself.

Nami started to shoot out ice blades everywhere, the food, and the people. Ace pushes Luffy to the floor along with him.

"Look out!"

"UWAH!"

"Hello, everyone! You think you have a chance against me?" She even spilled the other girls' food.

"This is terrible! I spent all the effort making it too..." the girl was kneeling by the spilt food.

"The ingredients are all over the place too!"

At the mean time Nami was spreading chaos in the class.

"Run for your lives! When Kaya is like this, she won't listen to anyone!" said a running Genzo, running along with the D brothers.

"How do we turn her back to normal?" asked Luffy.

"You need to put her bracelet back on! But it must be a girl that does it!" shouted a running Belle Mere.

"Robin-can can you do something about it?"

"I want to but, I want to see how it ends.." Robin was writing in a book, like she was writing what's happening right now.

"I'm starting to think Robin is not a good friend."

"Maybe to you Ace-San but, I'm a really good friend to Luffy." if you guys know what she means.

"Nami! I demand you stop this instance!" She steps in between Nami and the group was running from her. "You will be disqualified!" she gave her a Nami's ice blade that was attached to her arm, stabbed the kitchen table which was close enough to be next to Makino's face.

"It's a cooking battle, right? There's no way anything I make won't be tasty." Nami stood on the table. "Whether it's a cooking battle or anything else there is no way I can lose! Because I'm number one!"

The others could tell she had determination burning up inside.

"Prepare~~~!"

"Yes Ma'm~~~!" the five guys in spandex said bringing in a giant bowl.

"I'll do you the honor of treating you guys a dish from the Snow Temple!" she announced.

"She's starting to cook something." Said Urouge drooling from his mouth.

"It still won't be enough to win..." said Hawkins with an emotionless face.

Belle Mere and Genzo just stared for a moment till...they started to cheer for her.

"An evil turns into a blessing!" shouted Gezo, waving fans.

"Our Nami will definitely become the Supreme Commander's bride." Shouted Belle Mere with Pong-prongs on her hands.

_'Seriously! These people are crazy!' _thought Ace while staring at them.

"W...well anyway, I must start cooking as well!" Starts to run to get ingredients.

"Do your best, Lu!" he cheered for Luffy.

That's when the five spandex guys came with ingredients that are rare to find.

"It's coming along well! The filling of my rice cakes is only the best ingredients!

"A-amazing! She's using all those high quality ingredients!" Makino looked shocked on how Nami was able to get rare ingredients quickly.

"That Looks so tasty~~!" Replied Shanks, having a bit of drooling coming out of his mouth.

"Wh-what...there's no way we can win against all that..."

"And all the ingredients here are destroyed..."

"I-I think I'm going to give up..."

"Me Too.."

Luffy couldn't believe that they were giving up already. Without them noticing Luffy picked up the ingredients that were on the floor. He puts on his apron and starts cooking.

_'That's not true at all...The dish you put your heart and soul is always the most delicious!' _He thought happily to himself.

After 30 minutes passed, Makino blew the whistle.

"Thirty minutes are up! Time to stop cooking. In the end, it's down to these two I see. Now then boys, please begin sampling the dishes!"

The guys went straight to Nami's food and instantly loved it. Everyone one was in line trying to get a taste. No one was trying Luffy's food which made him cry a little.

"Don't give up before it's started Lu!"

"Hmph! This stuff isn't all that rare! Did the other one with all those ingredients used by poor people really expected to win!" Mrco was finished eating his part of the food and looked at the D brothers and decided to walk over there.

"Well , low class samurai! It seems that your sister has no choice but to admit defeat!" Marco said proudly like he won something.

Ace pats his brothers head not letting his pride to get him down. "You're wrong!"

"It must be hard to admit defeat!" Marco laughed at their humiliation. That's when Sanji notice a dish that was familiar to him..

"Miss Luffy...could that possibly be..." Sanji picked up a particular dish. He tried at was surprised on how it tastes.

"Oi! Shitty cook what's wrong?" Sanji didn't respond like he usually does. Zoro looked at the dish he has on his hands and tried it as had the same expression on his face as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Marco snapped his fingers in front of them.

Sanji burst into tears surprisingly... So did Zoro.

"I knew it! It's Zunda from my home town!"

"Damn! It's so good I can't stop crying" Zoro covers his eyes with his made Luffy happy at least there was someone that tried his dishes.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"It seems something is happening on that side."

When the guys went to Luffy's side to try the food. They notice each food that was something that their mother used to make.

"Oh My gosh! It's my home town's famous dish, Pedigree~~~!"

"This meat and potatoes dish is just like my mom used to make it~~!"

"It's bullfrog tempura! My grandmother would always make this every time I went to visit her!"

"We're all in boarding school students after all. So I thought everyone might enjoy a little taste of home..." Luffy gave them a friendly smile. "There's plenty to go around, so please eat as much as you like!"

"More Please~!"

"Me too!"

"More~~~!"

"Another bowl please!

Ace was away from the crowd impressed of Luffy.

_'He remembered all these dishes from just seeing that book once. As expected of you Luffy. The houseworking genius.'_

Nami was wondering why everyone left to the other side. She had no boys fighting over her food anymore.

"What the hell~~~!" she was furious alright, which brought out a heavy breeze of cold air.

"No matter how good your cooking is the ingredients are, you can never beat home cooking at the end." Nami looked at Robin who was walking up to her.

"Grrrr...even them?" she looked at her family and spandex guys 1 through 5.

"Unforgivable~~!" Nami was about to attack when Hands out of nowhere came from behind her shoulders and another by her wrist and put on the bracelets.

"Wha..."

"I'm sorry Nami-San, but I'm going to need you to calm down." Nami started to faint and Robin caught her and laid her down to rest.

"R-robin?" she asked softly.

"Are you alright now, Nami-San?" she nodded when to find out that she was wearing a kimono.

"Where did this come from?" she was very just smiled.

"All right, everyone quiet down." Makino claps her hands getting peoples attention. "Boys, will you please now cast your vote for the dish you most liked!"

The names of both Luffy and Nami was up and the guys started to write a check by their names. But Luffy got all the votes which make Luffy the winner.

"As a result of the overwhelming majority vote~~~~, Porgas D. Luffy will be the female class president!" Everyone clapped for Luffy. Luffy was overjoy to be class president...and also a step closer to becoming anyone's bride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Congratulations on becoming the female president, Lu!" He hugs his little brother.

"Ha-ha.." Luffy blushed a bit. "It really came down to the last second didn't it!"

At the door Nami came rushing to them. "Ace! Luffy! I'm terribly sorry about what happened today. If there is any way I can make it up to you..." She bowed to them

"D-don't worry about it~~!"

Nami gives Ace a letter. "Uhm.. This is for you from my father..."

Ace takes the note from Nami and began to read it.

**To the groom: We leave Nami in your care. We look forward to seeing her as a blushing bride. - Takyama.**

"And I...Don't think that marrying the Supreme Commander is such a bad idea anymore..." she started to blush at Ace. "I hope to help you in the endeavor, Ace!" she bows to Ace.

"So..so, please excuse me!" She started to run away from them. Ace and Luffy were shocked how Nami gets embarrassed so easily...yet again leaving a cold wind behind her.

Luffy was cold again, which Ace gladly brought him closer to keep him warm.

"From the looks of wind she leaves behind, she's not feeling well or something.." Luffy just sweatdropped on a clueless Ace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Omake ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luffy walked into his dorm and sees Robin and Nami drinking tea.

"Nami...why are you in our dorm."

"Oh...th-there's no more d-dorms, so-so I was told that you a-and Robin will be my r-roommates." she stuttered. She even made the room cold.

"T-that's -n-nice b-b-but, c-can you-you try and-not t-to make me-it t-t-oo c-clod in h-here?" He was shivering like a maniac trying to warm himself up. Even Robin tries to warm herself up.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" she apologizes to both of them.

* * *

Well there you have it!

And when I said 'if you know what I mean' I mean that Robin is a yaoifan and every time she sees (STALKS) Luffy she get's ideas.

Hooray for Robin! She's one of us YaoiFan girls!

Ja Ne~~


	5. Ace, Luffy, and the Physical Assessment

**Chapter 5: Ace, Luffy, Kid, and the Physical Assessment Test **

I think this chapter is crappy but the best I can do...I hope not.

Anyways...Here's another chapter enjoy. Happy day as always.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

The country's first Samurai High School, where only the elite goes. We now follow Ace and Luffy in the hallways.

"KYAA~! Look, look~! They're here~."

"Our class presidents, The D Siblings."

"Wow, Ace is looking dreamy as ever~~~So Noble and composed, he really does give that "Samurai" aura feeling!"

"Morning Ace~" one of the girl's waved at him.

"Morning" he replied back.

"Luffy is as lovely as always too~~. I heard ever boy in school are aiming for her~~!" with that said Ace brought Luffy close to him out of protection...and out of jealousy.

"Ace-Ni what's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Just watching over you okay." he quickly replied.

"I decided and went around to the classes to check their presidents, and honestly they're all gorillas!" said one of the girls.

"Our class' D siblings are what you call picture perfect."

"HAHH~~~ I'm so happy to be in class A..." some girls said at the same time.

Ace and Luffy continue to walk down the hallway when two guys walked up to Luffy with presents.

"Luffy will you please go out with me!"

"No!Please exchange engagement gifts with me!"

Ace was about to burn them into ashes...but they were saved when Luffy gave them an answer.

"I...I have no interest in anyone weaker than my older brother!" he quickly hangs Ace which broke the two boys' hearts.

"But he's the strongest there is..."

Behind the D siblings there was the Student Class President B. He was a pale, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. He has black circles around his dark red eyes, and dark purple lips. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark colored fingernails and no eyebrows.

"Hmph...so about this president in class A! Anyway, he's probably just some frail weakling compared to me right~~~?"

"Of course! You're definitely the strongest, Kid so no worries."said the guy with long wild blonde hair that falls down to his thighs. He even wears a mask with holes on it. Along with him was two guys. One had long light blue, shaggy hair and the other wearing a dark brown headdress like a cloak.

"Heh. Even if you hadn't said it, I already know that..." Kid runs his chin. He sees girls talking about Ace and decides to flirt with them.

"Good morning ladie~~~s." the only thing that Kid got was a shriek from them.

"UWAH?"

"Hey! You realize you are being greeted by none other than class b's president." said the one wearing a cloak.

"As a token of thanks, how about letting us see your panties, eh?" said the blue headed one.

"No way!" the two girls walked away from them. Where Hawkins and Urouge tried to help them, but Hawkins got beat and Urouge was squashed like a roach.

The kid was pissed and walked straight to the class where Killer saw the Class precedent plate.

"Why don't we check who's the class president is Kid. Let see what kind of name he's got."

"Hmph...I wonder what kind of name that weakling has."

"His name is Gol D. Ace!" Killer looks at Kid.

"Gol D...Ace..." for a moment he thought about it until...

"Gol D. Ace yo Say~~~" he burst into a laugh.

"Eh? You know him Kid-sama?" Asked Heat. (He's the blue hair guy.)

"A long time ago...before I moved, he was a total wuss that I used to be a little bug that would cry like a girl, whenever we would play, he would be my sandbag...or was that his little brother?" he questioned himself.

"As expected from our class president! But what do you mean about little brother?" questioned Killer.

"Well they both sort of looked the same so it was hard to tell who...But It Doesn't Matter! If that guy is the class president, then Class A must be full of trash!" he walks to class A and points at the sign above him.

"Sooo weak...I'm going to completely crush class A~~~~!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside Class A ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What! You got bullied by the Class B's president?" He was mad that his classmates were getting bullied.

"Yeah...Hawkins' and Urouge tried to help..." said one of the girl's that got bullied. The other girl finished her sentence.

"But that happened." she pointed at Hawkins and Urouge.

"Hawkins is usually like that...but Urouge's whole body was wounded." Hawkins holds a small bed which contained a shrunk Urouge wearing a body cast.

"Urouge..." Ace sees a badly injured Urouge and feels terrible for him.

"I'm sorry...if I wasn't so incompetent..!" Ace was furious.

_'Class B's president, that bastard!'_ Ace wanted to beat the crap out of him.

Behind Ace was Nami, Robin, and Luffy. Luffy called out his name and Nami was there feeling helpless yet blushing, and Robin...was being Robin.

_'I'm such a horrible person...My heart is beating so fast though he's seriously angry!'_ Nami thought to herself.

On cue, Shanks comes in with his happy smiles as always. "All right class! Take your seats!" Everyone as they were told and Shanks continues to talk.

"So today...we're going to have a joint physical assessment test with Class B!"

_'Class B!' _Ace stood up from his chair which surprised Lufy a bit.

"It's just a bloody physical assessment. No need to get heated Ace so sit down before you burn your desk." Ace cooled down his flames but was determined to win Class B president.

_'Class B president...you had better be prepared!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Outside on the field ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Everyone Ready~~~?" Shanks yells at them. "Now Now the Class A and Class B joint physical assessment will commence~~!"

Both Class A and Class B were staring at each other determine to win. Ace wants nothing more but to crush Kid to a pulp.

"It may be just a physical, but this is also a battle for revenge for Hawkins and Urouge! Let's give it our all, everyone~~!" Ace's speech motivated the other guys.

"Class A is filled with bunch of pansies~~! Let's crush them into dust~~!" Kid's speech also motivated the guys and both sides stared to fight leaving the girls behind them.

"S-such intensity..." Luffy looks at the guys.

_'Ace is so wonderful'_ Nami thought to herself.

"You stupid Wankers! Don't start the bloody fight immediatly~~! Today we brought some special guests to handle the judging."

Both sides stopped fighting and saw the Judges. "The judge for 100meter dash, Yasopp! The judge for physical strength, Lucky Roo! And the judge for the hammer throw Benn Beckman! These three together form the Judge Ponkeez!" he announced in both of the classes.

"Our school uses a three form measurement. By doing so we'll know just how fit you are." he explained it to the students. "These three are pro's known around the whole country. So listen up and do as they tell you! And now, Begin!"

"Well then, shall we start with me then?" said spread some goal tape to be the finish line.

"Two people get in the beginning of the box please. Think nothing of the goal tape and run with all your might. My sharp eyes can detect changes of even 0.0001 seconds."

"Okay! I'll Handle this!"

"You serious?" Both Sanji and Zoro were surprised by this. But so was everyone else.

"Marco...?" a surprisingly shocked Ace said to him.

"I have no interest in a battle of revenge or whatever. But I don't want to lose face of those Class B losers!"

"Marco.." Ace never though he'll see Marco acted so mature...to bad it won't last long.

"Call the shamans~~!" Marco shouted.

This shocked people how Marco finally turned to his immature self again. The Shamans came out of nowhere and started dancing around Marco who was sitting in the middle focusing.

"They are transferring the power of the earth in my legs, thereby dramatically increasing their power!" Marco said, Ace was shocked.

"...And when will they be finished?" That's what Ace is concerned about most.

"Three hours if they hurry!" Marco said laughing his head off.

"Forget him! I'll do it myself!" Ace angrily walks to the box.

"Go get 'em, class president~~!"

"Class B is nothing compared to you~~!"

"Hmm...the class president is revealing himself, eh...? Then I'll have to answer..." Kid does the same.

"That's our Kid for you!"

Both Ace and Kid were in the field.

"So it's you after all, Ace...no...Ace the coward is it?"

"So your Class B president? How dare you lay a hand on a student from my class"

Kid just laughs at him. "OHH~~HOOOO~~ You're really playing the part of class president ain't ya? Aren't you going to be embarrassed showing that kind of look when you lose?"

_'HAHAHA. Idiot! I have turbo boosters implanted in my shoes!' _he smirked evilly.

Both class presidents go themselves ready.

"On your mark...get set..." Shanks raises the suspense to both the racers and the students.

"GO!" Ace was already at the finish line once Shanks yelled go. This shocked both Kid, Shanks, and the students.

"There's no explanation other than that kid ran it in under 0.5 seconds!" Yasopp was very shocked about the results.

"Hurray~~~! That's our president Ace~~~!"

Ace takes off the goal tape that was stuck on him. "No problem!"

_'What...what the hell~~~!'_ Kid thought when he finished his run

"4.6 seconds."

_'N-no way...I lost to Ace the coward~~!' _Little did Kid know that he's mistaken Ace from Luffy when they were kids.

"What was that...Kid lost.." said the masked man.

"There was even a huge gap between them too.."

_'That's not even possible! That was just luck!' _Kid thought angrily to himself.

"You're great, Ace!"

"Really! He's fantastic~~" Nami challenged herself on Luffy jersey, when her bracelet came off she turned into Snow Witch Nami! Nami stripped off her school uniform and shows off her beautiful kimono!

"Let me play too! I want to beat the hell out of Class B too!" Her attitude brought a heavy breeze to the students.

"Nami.."

"Telling me no is useless." she told Ace.

"I know. Thanks for the help." Ace need all the help he can get.

Nami really expected him to say no or something else. "I-it's not for your sake or anything! Don't misunderstand or anything! I-I just happen to be around!"

"I know." Ace knows even if she changed she still the same feeling as she would when she's shy.

"Hey!" Kid just butted in. "Now isn't the time to be flirting!" Nami sends a blizzard attack to Kid which froze him where he stands.

"Shut your mouth! No one asked you to butt in!"

"Okay! Now I, Lucky Roo will measure your punch strength! Everyone, you need to give it all you've got and hit me in the stomach as hard as you can!" he tells everyone.

"No matter how hard you hit, I'll be fine! So give me all you got!"

"Alright! Just leave it to me!" Ussop volunteered for Class A .

"Yea! Show them Class A's power!" the guy went up and punch Lucky Roo in the gut.

"185. Lower that average." Lucky Roo said not looking impressed. Usopp got punched in the face by the same guy.

"Hmph...too weak.." Kid cracks his knuckles getting himself prepared. He punched Lucky Roo with all his might.

"420. Not bad at all!" Lucky Roo was kind of impressed.

"Hah! Whatcha think of that~~!" Kid raises his fist in the air.

"You're the man, Kid!" Killer complimented Kid.

"You're in a different league than those Class A loser!" shouted Heat.

"Yea! Yea!" shouted Wire.

_'See that, Ace! So scared you can't even speak, right!'_ He laughed like a maniac.

"Interesting! I'm next!" Nami points to herself.

"HAH...you're a feisty girl ain't ya? Go ahead dear." He patted his belly.

Nami had her ice first heady and punched him so hard he was bending down to the ground.

"So! How did I do?" she pointed to herself.

"The result doesn't...matter...Does it? ...You're supposed to use your own strength!" Lucky Roo is seriously pissed.

"I'll go next." with Ace going up Yasopp and Benn Deckman went up to Lucky Roo and warned him.

"R-R-Roo! It's the boy from earlier! Be on your guard!"

"Don't worry. My stomach has taken all sorts of punches before this and been just fine!"

"Shahahaha..." Kid Laughed.

_'Ace can't even kill a bug, how is he going to even throw a punch!' _Kid is really confusing Ace to being Luffy.

Ace bowed to Lucky Roo and then pushed him without using much of his power. Lucky Roo went flying in the sky. His power yet again amazed and shocked all people as well. Lucky Roo finally came back down and both Benn Deckman and Yasopp started to run towards Lucky Roo.

"I-I'm embarrassed to say this...but it seems I've developed a hernia..."

"Say what~~~!" both Benn Beckman and Yasopp said at the same time.

"To give Lucky Roo a hernia, his punch would have to be over 5000 wouldn't it!"

"What was That~~~!" Kid couldn't believe what he heard. Ace was beating him at both challenges.

"Hey, Ace! Damn you~~~!" he grabs Ae by the jacket and shout at him.

"I've had enough of you playing dumb! You want me to kick your ass like I used to?"

"Used to? I've never met you!" Ace said straight out to him.

"Wha~~~~?" Kid is really pissed now.

"You...you don't remember me? I'm Kid Estuass!"

"Who?"

"Hey~~~~~! Ugly guy over there~~~! Take your hands off my brother this instance~~!" Luffy yells at Kid, but he ignores him.

"Don't mess with me! There's no way you could forget me..."

"Never seen you Before."

"Gah!" Kid let's go of Ace's shirt and backs away slowly.

_'What's with this strength? Is this really that little coward Ace! The Ace I know was a coward who started to cry quickly and had a high whiny voice! Has he really changed that much!'_

"Hey~~~~! Didn't you hear me~~~! I said to get your hands off of Ace this instance~~!" Luffy really started to whine at Kid.

"Luffy, please calm down." Robin puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Shut your trap!" he yelled back at him.

_'Yea just like that, that Whitney face...and the annoying voice...'_ Kid stared at Luffy for a while, knowing that he did all the same things as a child...Kid's finally catching up.

"Ace~~~! Just beat up that guy!" Luffy raises his fist in the sky.

That's when he finally notices that he was beating up Luffy the whole time when they were kids. Well he did say that he mistaken them due because they sort of look alike.

"Y-you Mean...that I was beating up Luffy this whole time when we were kids!" Kid shouted out loud. And since Ace was right there in front of him he really pissed him off now.

"Hahh~~~guess it's my turn..." said Benn Beckman.

"Benn! Are you POSITIVE you are going to give him a hammer! There's still time!" shouted Yassop to him. He was scared that the hammer will go to the moon or hit someone.

"I'm a pro judge of the hammer throw...I won't allow myself to act so shamefully as to run." he showed a fake pride. But he was saved when he heard screaming from one of the students. "Hmm?"

"Wha...Uwahhh! What are you doing~~~!" kid was being dragged by Ace. Ace did a half Turn and threw Kid far as which he wasn't able to be seen anymore.

"Amazing! He became a star!"

Well Kid was thrown to far to be seen.

"Take that, Class B!"

"It's a complete loss, huh?" Killer said with an emotionless tone.

"We should change presidents.."

Benn Beckman and Yasopp hug each other with tears of joy.

"We're Saved.."

"Thank god,Benn!"

Nami was really amazed by Ace. She was even shaking due to his awesomeness. '_As...a expected of the man I Love...He's in a different league!'_

"Are you okay, Nami? You look like you're shaking."

"D-don't say stupid things okay?" She looks away from Ace.

"Okay."

_'Y-you Mean...that I was beating up Luffy this whole time when we were kids!'_ Ace remembered what Kid said. He couldn't believe that someone like him bullied his little brother.

"Ace-San, you okay? Your face seems pale."she whispered to Ace.

"I'm fine, it's nothing..."

Somewhere out of the school, Kid was still in the sky since Ace threw him pretty far.

"When am I going to stop~~~!" while waiting to land he thinks about what happened.

_'Okay that was really Ace the whole time...then who was the girl? Wasn't Luffy a boy?'_ Kid was thinking about it how that girl acts exactly like male Luffy. That's when it hit him. He even landed face first in a field of rice.

"Ahaha...so that's it...Luffy is dressed as a girl for a reason! I'll definitely get them busted! And when I do they'll be exiled to the Dark foreset~~~!" Kid started to laugh like a maniac for his brilliant plan.

At the same time...Marco was still in his ritual.

"Are you done yet!" he yelled at his dancing ritual.

* * *

Happy day isn't over but the chapter is. I'll update soon once writes block is gone.

Ja Ne~~


	6. D brothers, Ivan, and the Physical Exam

**Chapter 6: D brothers, Ivan, and the Physical Examination**

* * *

"POR~GAS~ D~ LU~FFY~!" Luffy looks behind to see who it was and he was scared.

"Eh?" Luffy was backed into a corner and Kid won't let him leave.

"I already know the fact that you are actually a boy!" He shouts it in Luffy's face.

"Hiyahh~~!" he was once again saved by Ace who elbowed Kid in the Face so hard he spited out blood. Kid rubbed the place where Ace hit him.

"So it's true...L-Luffy really is a b-boy.." Kid was again punched in the face.

"I'm." Punch. "Gonna." Smack. "E-expose." Kick. "You." Bonk. "For who." Punch. "You really." Kick. "Are." Smack. "Just you wait!" Ace continued to beat him up and Luffy just watched him in shock how bloody Kid was being covered by.

"Although I'm not entirely sure..." Ace calming his brother down.

"It seems like something terrible has happened." Luffy acted like he just got there.

"Ace-Nii! That guy discovered my true identity!"

"Ah...although it's not certain, that guy seems to be a bully who lived near our home in the past." Ace started to wonder.

"Eh...who could it be? I've been bullied by a lot of people before..." he blurted it out.

"...What...?" Ace was now getting worried. To him, it's a big brother's job to be protecting his little brother.

"I don't really remember cause Ace-Nii has always been there to protect me~~ I love you the most Ace." Luffy hugs his brother which causes him to blush and hug him back and kisses his forehead.

"And I will never stop protecting we gotta be careful cause we don't know what that Class B's president is going to do!"

"Okay!"

"Alright~~ Continuing with yesterday's physical assessment, we're going to conduct a physical examination today!"

_'Wha~~~~~~!'_ both Ace and Luffy were getting scared that this could be the end of to mention Kid could be there to expose them.

"But it's going to be Class A today. So don't make anymore commotions."

_'That's Good.' _The D brothers relax so there might be a chance to get away with it.

Above the ceiling boards someone who wants revenge is hearing and seeing through a peep hole, what to be something good.

"AHA~~I'v heard...something good~~Don't look down on me, Kid Estuass the Class B President...The Physical Examination Is A Great Chance!" Kid started to shout, surprisingly no heard him shout...weird. "I'm gonna strip him naked and expose him in front of everyone!"

Back inside Class A, where Shanks continues to talk.

"So then," Shanks fixing his books. "All of you shall proceed to the medical office now!"

"O~ni boy." Behind the door was a guy with an Afro of blue/purple hair, and has long eyelashes, he also has a noticeably-odd shaped chin resembling an arrowhead. His Afro looks large enough to hold people inside it. The way he looks either shocked them, scared them...or scared them for life.

"Hey, hey Shanks boy! I heard there are a bunch of boys! Introduce them to me quickly so I can change them~!"

"How many times do we have to tell you? Do not change their genders!" he throws a book at Ivankov.

"Hee~haw~! I'm Ivanko and I i can make all you boys into women if you like?"

"Shut up you git! This weirdo is the medical officer who is conducting today's physical examination, doctor Ivankov." Shanks points at Ivankov.

"E-excuse me~ is it necessary for girls too?"

One of the girls waved her hand, "We wish to be examined by a female doctor, please..."

"I'm a woman at heart! I'm also a miracle worker, too!" He shouted at the girls feeling insulted.

"Mirical worker!" the girls were sort of confused.

"Fools, Fools! I have no interest in girls at all! And yes, I can make any man turn into a women if they want to express their feminine side!" he shakes his head at them. The guys feel kind of grossed out by him. So Usopp being the brave one raised his hand.

"Excuse me...If you are a woman at heart...Can we have a male doctor examine us..."

Ivankov got Usopp's arm and started to break it. "My Body's definitely a man's body! Touch it for yourself and see!

"UWAHH! S/he is super strong!" Usopp cried in pain.

Up in the ceiling Kid was watching the whole thing, and boy was he scared now.

Kid mouth was wide open. _'S-such a scary fellow...hope s/he doesn't get in my way...'_

Ivankov heard noises up in the ceiling and started to complain to Shanks.

"Shanks-boy! Someone is secretly leering at me from the ceiling!" he points at the ceiling.

_'OMFG!'_ Kid started to freak out. But Shanks didn't care and ignores Ivankov.

"Wha...Whatever! All of you candy kids will go to the medical office!"

"Hai!" said all the students.

"Ace what am I going to do?" he whispered to Ace.

"Don't worry they're only going to measure and weight us that's all." He whispered back at Luffy.

"But what if I get caught for being dressed as a girl."

"Get caught doing what~~?" Ivankov appeared out of nowhere which scared Ace and Luffy.

"What?"

"Doctor Ivankov."

"So you two are the famous D siblings." Ivankov points at at Ace and Luffy. "We finally ~~~such a pretty candy-boy." He looks at Ace. He twirls around Ace checking his body and his heart starts to pound faster. Luffy pushes him away from Ace.

"Hold on, Doctor! Stay away from Ace!" Ace was still creeped out on what happened.

"Ah? What's with this little girl!" Ivankov was about to insult her but when s/he saw Luffy the only thing s/he said was...bright.

"Wha.. What is it..." Luffy being confused and innocent at the same time also made Ivankov's heart beat fast.

_'Wh...why am I...Feeling my heartbeat racing when looking at this girl..?'_ Ivankov started to overreact. _'It's mature and macho men that I really love! But teenage pretty boys are also one of my BIG FAVORITES!'_

"But why is this girl?" S/he looks at her with anger. While Luffy is wondering what's going on.

"Ivankov-San, is there something wrong?" asked Ace.

"No~~thing at All~~! Hee-Haw! Alright! Let's go to the medical office!" Ivankov grabbed their arms and started to walk to the medical office.

_'What am I going to do now? I'll be caught if I don't think of something.'_

Behind the hallway, Kid was seeing this as a perfect opportunity.

_'JYAHAHAHA...Mission start! That damn annoying and whiny Luffy. I'm going to strip him naked in front of everyone!' _Kid once again laughed like a maniac.

"Hee-Haw! Alright, Everyone's Here! Now Let's start the Physical examination!"

_'On the other side of the curtain...'_ the girls thought blushing to themselves.

_'Are girls!'_ the boys were furiously red.

"Yea~why does it feel so exciting!"

"Exciting, exciting!"

"This is a good kind of excitement!"

"Pardon me." the guy who came in the office was also a doctor, who was wearing black sunglasses, a white mask, and cap. "I'm here today to help out with the examination. I'm ki-no, I mean "Mikami."

_'SHYAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the perfect disguise! No one will be able to tell!'_ Kid laughs in his mind...again.

"Ahh...I think that was mentioned this morning. But, I'd better check to make sure." Ivankov grabs his arms and gromps his ass slowly...he's trying to enjoy the moment.

"HEE-HAW! You pass!" Ivankov giggles to himself, while Kid hugs himself crying in tears.

_'Wh-why do I feel like I've been violated!'_

"Alright Candy-boys and girls! All of you will change into this!" Ivankov shows them the medical robe...it's pretty short at the bottom...and Ivankov is getting his rape-face on.

"EHHHHH!" all the students were red as a tomato.

"Do it or I'll change you into the opposite sex!" Ivankov fingers became sharp and pointy. The students nodded in fear.

"I'm responsible for the boys, so you will oversee the girls' examination!"

"Y-yes!"

The students were getting really...really creeped out. Both male and female students went behind the huge curtain between them and started to strip.

"The girls have begun changing on the other side~"

"Oh this is incredibly exciting~!"

"Boys! No peeking, alright?"

"The doctor cannot look either!"

Both sides started to undress, girls feeling a bit scared and boys being perverted as always.

_'Th-this is certainly a lucky chance to enjoy a sight, so good i might even forget about my initial goal! Let me see..'_ Kid gives himself a peek but sees something he can't see anymore.

_'I'm might be scared for life.'_

"Why change so fast! Scared that everyone will see your weak girly body!" said Marco with his arms crossed.

"V What! I didn't get a chance to see him naked." But it didn't matter since Ivankov is having a nosebleed.

"Why does it matter, you have a nosebleed Anyways!" Marco yells at Ivankov.

Ace just ignored them and was looking at the curtain worrying about Luffy.

_'I hope Luffy's alright..'_

While Nami was undressing, she notice Luffy was in the corner undressing himself.

"Luffy, why are by the corner?" Nami asked, but she was ignored at Luffy kept undressing.

"Even Luffy can get shy"

When he was getting himself undressed, Nami and the other girls started to feel something strange.

"What's this feeling I'm having!"

"Seeing Luffy undress is making my heart pound!"

"So Kawii!"

"Wha...D-don't look!" Luffy started to panic which caused Ace and Ivankov come.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Ace called to him.

When Ivankov saw Luffy, he had a massive nosebleed, yet he was a bit in rage.

"GORGEOUS!"

"AHHH!" Ace looked at Ivankov with shock.

Ivankov was on the floor, blood still dripping from his nose. Then he looks at Luffy...with a creepy face that freaked him out.

_'This is probably the first time I've felt for a girl!'_

"Why is s/he staring at me for!"

"We're changing shifts lad!," Ivankov grabs Luffy to his side and pushes Kid to the boys' side.

_'Damn...that man is messing up my plans...oh well maybe I can humiliate Ace ...'_

"Let's get started! Let's start with you!" He points at Ace.

"Okay."

"Ok~~ Luffy-chan. Let's measure your height~~~~" Ivankov bends on one knee and raises his arm up.

_'You're using your own body to measure my height?'_

"HEE-Haw! You seem to shy for that Luffy-girl...okay then..."

The girls were creeped and shocked on the position Ivankov was using. He was bending back, standing on his legs and arms.

"Alright then, let's measure your weight instead."

"UWAHHH!"

"E-excuse me, doctor...Luffy is not willing so..." said a shy Nami to Ivankov, which was getting mad.

"Don't get in my way, stupid snow girl!" Ivankov smacked Nami away, without realizing that he unleashed Snow Witch Nami.

"I SAID SHE'S NOT WILLING, ARE YOU DEAF? YOU ASSHOLE!" Nami made a hammer out of ice and whacked doctor Ivankov, which caused his fingers to be pointy and poked Luffy with them.

"Alright~~ Ace! Why don't you tell the truth about your sister actually a boy!"

Ace was growling at him if the guys believe him then they both will be sent to the dark forest. Not only that the guys might try to glomp him just to find out.

Then he notices a bump on the curtain. The bump was a two people been knocked on the floor. It shows both sides being surprised at how the curtain suddenly dropped.

"KYAHH!" the girls started to scream.

"WOOHOO!" the boys started to cheer.

"Serves you right! You piece of shit!" said Nami.

Under the curtain Ace was gaining contains ad sees Luffy all knocked out and sees Kid on top of Luffy.

"Now there's no way for you to escape, Luffy~~~~" he grabbed his shoulder when suddenly the girls shouted to Luffy.

"Class president, are you alright?" it reveled Kid on top of Luffy.

"How dare you do this to Luffy!" Nami was very furious.

"This damn pervert! Let's castrate him right away!"

"Shut the hell up! Look at this~~~!" Kid pulled Luffy's robe. All of the guys were nosebleeding even Ace why...Kid was flashing Luffy's breast which Ivankov accidentally gave him. "Luffy is really a boy~~~!"

"KYAHHH!" Luffy screamed and Kid was shocked himself to see Luffy have breast, he even let the robe fall back down. Ace got pissed now. Ace punched him so hard with a fiery fist.

"Damn Perverted Asshole!"

Kid became a fiery star this time.

"I'm confused right now.." Luffy was covering his chest.

"So am I...for now let's just thank whoever did this to you." he smiled at Luffy. Luffy smiled back at him.

_'No matter what happens Luffy, I will always protect you.'_


	7. Ace, Luffy, and the Campfire

**Chapter 7: Ace, Luffy, and the Campfire**

**Finally another chapter. Not much to say but enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

All of a sudden...sea. That's right it's a field trip to the beach.

"Isn't this too fast a seasonal change?" questioned Usopp.

"Shut up!" Usopp gets punched...again. The last thing you hear him say was Autumn.

"Now Then!" Shanks shouts wearing his straw hat and swim shorts. "This is our summer practice: an excursion on the beach! We'll start the campfire at 6p.m so gather back here by then! Now you're dismissed!" The students started to run straight towards the water, while others went to set their beach towels and umbrellas, putting on sunscreen, making sand castles, or relaxing while getting a sun tan.

"Wah! It's the sea, the sea~!" Luffy was waving his hands above his head. He was wearing a fuchsia color porthole tank swim dress that his mother made, and sandals. Ace was just wearing black trunks, a jacket with the sleeves rolled up and sandals he just bought in a store.

"Still it's been a long time since we came to the beach."

"Yep!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The poor D brothers' version of the beach (1). It's not their fault they were a poor family._

_"Everyone, today's dinner depends on our hard work here!" Roger feels pumped up._

_"Papa, will this jellyfish do~?" Asked Luffy while he and Ace were poking it with a stick._

_"Jellyfish aren't edible!" he tells his kids. Rouge just giggles._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, both of you come and join us for Suikawari*!" Nami shouted at them. She's wearing the same kind of swimsuit as Luffy but it was orange and had tangerines on it.

Both Luffy and Ace were excited and ran towards them."Wow, Look! It's a real watermelon~~!" Luffy points at them watermelon, while both shine. That made other students look at them like they never saw a watermelon before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback Again ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The poor D brothers' version of the beach (2)._

_"C'mon Ace! To the right, to the right!" Roger shouts at Ace telling him where the "watermelon" is._

_"Papa, isn't that just a watercolored rock~?" Luffy looks at the tiny rock thinking that it will never be hit._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback Again ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

First up was Luffy, so he grabbed the bat and Nami blindfolded him.

"Are you sure Luffy-San? You're our most graceful girl in our class..."

"It must be impossible...but she's willing to risk it."

"It doesn't matter! If Luffy get's hurt them us Samurai will be there for her needs!"

"Yea!She's in good hand!"

The girls looked worried while the boys were excited...and Ace was getting a bit jealous but tried not to show it.

"Do your best Luffy." Ace cheered for his brother with his arms crossed.

"Alright~!" Luffy tries to lift the bat...but he couldn't. He tries and tries but can't even get it to move even the crowd stopped cheering. That's when Luffy gave up.

"I-I can't lift this bat~!" Luffy faces his brother (how can he tell where Ace was! He's blindfolded! O.O) with tears coming under the blindfold, he was even shaking a bit.

"L-Luffy.."

"Don't worry Luffy-chan~~! We're coming for you!" the boys were rushing toward Luffy when Ace went in between the rushing boys and Luffy. He grabbed the bat from behind and made a huge line between him and the other boys.

"UWAAA!"

"Sand Tsunami!"

Ace glared at them and the boys looked scared and left Luffy one clueless yet brave guy started to point at Luffy.

"HAHAHAH! Look how pathetic you look!" Marco points at Luffy with a creepy laugh.

"Your right~~" said Luffy is taking off his blindfold. "I should start working out now."

Marco started to blush at how cute Luffy looks, his heart started to pound hard again. While Ace raises his hand up to get others attention.

"Let me avenge my sister!"

"GUAH!" Marco landed face first in the sand. Zoro and Sanji runs up to Marco and pulls a Marco's face out of the sand.

"Serves you right for being an idiot." Robin told Marco who was spitting out sand.

"Go Ace! Show us the strength of the class president!"

Ace was holding the bat, at the same time went silent to know where the watermelon is at. Once he sensed the watermelon's location, he waved a powerful Shockwave towards it.

"Shinkuu*!"

"It's the legendary Shockwave!" Usopp shouted in disbelief.

They hear a cracking sound coming from the watermelon, the students look as they see the watermelon cut into equal pieces.

"It was cut into equal bite sizes!" Marco crouched down to the watermelon to get a better look.

"Ace-sempai is awesome!"

Ace removes his blindfold giving out a smirk. The female students were looking around like they were looking for something...or someone.

"Where's Luffy-San?" Asked Robin.

Ace looked to when he sees hands coming of a hill of sand.

"Ooh...oo~~h..." Ace quickly runs to Luffy and digs him out.

_'He got buried under the sand swept up by the Shinkuu Ha!'_ the other students thought.

Luffy started to cry on Ace's bare chest. "Uwaaa~~! I thought I was going to die~~~" Ace blushes on how cute Luffy is being.

"I'm sorry Luffy...It's okay it's over."

"Luffy-chan are you okay?" Nami ran up to them.

"Luffy-chan.."

"Don't cry Luffy-chan."

"Don't worry girls, I'll take him to our resting stop to relax okay?" Ace carries Luffy in a bridal style and walks away. While the girls and guys praise them...as always.

"That's our Class President...so cool and strong!"

"He's such a gentleman...Luffy is so Lucky to be carried like that."

Ace gently puts Luffy down and sits next to him.

"Luffy, are you sure your okay?" he was a bit worried. Luffy rests his head on Ace's chest again.

"Don't worry, after all I'll always feel safe as long Ace-Ni is there to protect me." Ace blushes and tilts his head to the side.

"Ace-Ni let's go for a swim." Luffy grabs Ace's hand and drags him to the ocean.

"Alright!"

Before Ace and Luffy went into the water, Luffy bought a swim ring and waterings so he won't Luffy never learned how to swim.

"I'm sorry I had made you pay all of my stuff."

"Don't worry Luffy, as long you get to swim in the water." He smiled at his little brother. Luffy started to swim around, while Ace was enjoying the summer breeze.

_'Maybe I can tell Luffy how I truly feel about him.' _Ace thought to himself.

"Hey, Ace! It seems there's going to be a cheek-to-cheek dance during today's campfire.."

"Yep, seems like it Lu." Luffy was happy, even Ace was happy. Their time at the beach was a great since their time with their family due to being very poor, but made the best of it.

"About that...Ace-Ni," Ace looked at Luffy with confusion. "That is, if...it's alright...perhaps you...and me.." Luffy was playing with his finger trying to tell him what he needed to say, he was a bit nervous. When he tried to speak again Luffy felt something went by his feet.

"Hiyah?"

"L-Luffy, what's wrong?"

"I don't know.." he whispered to himself looking down at the water. He soon snapped out of it when he hears Ace yells at him.

"Luffy, look out! Behind you!"

"Huh?" Luffy looks behind and sees a giant sea king ready to strike. Luffy screams and Ace swims quick and pulls Luffy to his side.

"Luffy swims to shore, I'll handle this!" Ace swims up to him and starts to jump on its long neck and jumps high in the air. The sea king was about to open his mouth, but didn't have a chance since he kicked him hard in between the eyes. Luffy started to scream and Ace went after Luffy.

Far from where Ace and Luffy are, Shanks heard a giant splash.

"Whoa? What the bloody hell was that!" Shanks turns' around to see where the noise was coming from.

"I hope none of the students were in any danger?" said Makino with a tray of homemade lunch boxes.

"Oh well, forget it! Let's quickly get on with preparing lunch for the students!" Shanks continue to cook forgetting all about the noise.

"Alright then."

Soon Shanks heard another sound and turn his head again. "What's that sound?" A round shape out of nowhere came falling straight towards Shanks and Makino, where they were making food for the students. It crashed straight at them causing a huge mess.

"Wha-what's going on~?"

"Hey!" Ace waves at him sitting on the sea king's head.

"Ace you bloody git! What are you doing?" He waves his fist at them.

"I'm here to show you dinner."

"Well, lunch was ruined because of you! But them again having Sea King meat would be great as well." Shanks looks at the sea king.

"By the way have you seen Luffy?" questioned Ace.

"I thought she was with you." Shanks points at him.

That's when they heard moaning noises coming from the sea king. They see someone coming out of the sea king, all they see is Luffy trying to step out of the mouth. Ace instantly went to aid Luffy.

"Luffy are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"N-never better~~~" he lies.

"What a weird way to save your sister." said Shanks.

"Alright then!" Ace pumps his fists in the air after getting Luffy out of the Sea King's mouth."Now I can cook the Sea King!" Ace flashes a fireball in his hands at shoots it right at the Sea King.

"Holy shit! It's already done!"

"That was great Ace-Ni!" Luffy hugs his brother.

After that incident with the Sea King.

The D brothers decided to walk around and see if there's anything else to do. They soon saw Ivankov with a clipboard telling students how to put the damp wood for the bonfire.

"Hee-Haw! Bonfire is the most important aspect of a campfire! So make sure it doesn't collapse! Damp wood cannot be used unless you dry it first!"

"Wanna help them Ace?" Luffy points at the bonfire.

"Nah, let them be. How bout we take a walk on the forest."

Minutes later Ace and Luffy explored the forest until they walked to a cliff and decided to look at the ocean view, feeling the wind go through their hair.

"It's beautiful..." Ace is just happy to be alone with Luffy. That is until he hears noises coming from the forest.

"Luffy come here and stay behind me." Luffy does what Ace tells him and hides behind him. He was ready to defend and attack...but what came out was a nude Marco with a towel covering his vital organ, along with Sanji and Zoro behind him. And behind them was a group of campers throwing things at them.

"Get lost you pervert!" one of the camper's shouted.

"Ah! Marco!"

"Tch. Bunch of country bumpkins who don't even know what a nudist beach is!" Marco was talking to himself when he sees Ace and Luffy by the forest.

"Greetings, Miss Luffy and Master Ace!" Both Sanji and Zoro greeted them.

"Well if it isn't the low Class Samurai and his sister." he said with his arms crossed.

"How...how do you do Marco-kun?" Luffy asks politely.

"Well can't you see that I'm enjoying myself at the beach! Being nude is a noble's right!" Marco's towel came off showing off his little friend.

"Put your damn towel on! Can't you see that my sister's here too!" Ace angrily shouts at them which caused Marco and his bodyguards to jump in terror.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do servant!" he points at Ace. "Your a simple barbarian living in a modern age!"

"Who the hell is a barbarian~~!" Ace punches him with a fiery fist.

"Fire Fist Attack!" the punch send him flying into the ocean falling in the sea when out of nowhere a giant Sea King swallows him whole.

"Wa~~~H!" Luffy cries in shock.

"Y~Y~Yong master~~!" Sanji cries out to him.

"Hmph! He brought it up to himself!" Ace crossed his arms and looks at Zoro and Sanji. "Well, aren't you going to save him?"

Zoro growled hating his job right now."Must we do everything."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." He throws his cigarette in the water and both of them went in after Marco.

"Should we call for help?" asked Luffy.

Ace just grabs Luffy's hand and walks back to the camp site. (That's another way of saying no.)

The sun was setting and both Ace and Luffy saw the bonfire from afar. Even the music was able to hear from afar.

"Come on Ace, let's join them." Before Luffy even had a chance to run off, Ace grabbed him and pulled him close to him.

"Dance with me, Luffy." Ace looked at Luffy seriously, which made Luffy blush a bit.

"O-okay." Ace started to take the lead, both dancing to the sound of music. They were looking at each other meeting eye to eye letting the sound of music take over their bodies. As soon as the music began to lower down, Luffy let's go of Ace hand and looks down feeling nervous, his heart beating fast.

"Luffy..." Ace lifts Luffy's chin and did what Luffy thought would never happen...Ace kissed him. Ace expected Luffy to fight back, hate him, a slap in the face, or some tears coming from his eyes...but instead he kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Once they broke from the kiss Luffy also gave him an answer as well.

"I love you too, Ace." he smiles at his lover.

"I'm glad to hear that" they went back to kissing when Luffy asked him a question.

"If we're a couple now...we must keep it a secret right?"

"Well, yea for now. Everyone is not ready to know. They'll just be discussed by us, and...I don't want you to suffer." Luffy puts a hand on Ace's cheek.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're with me."

"Luffy..." he didn't know what to say. He was in utter shock. Seeing how Luffy is brave enough to stand in this situation.

"Ne, Ace-Ni~~ Let's go back to the campfire." Luffy drags his lover back to the camp site.

"Alright I'm coming!" Once they got to the campfire, the students started to wave at them, greeting them since they were gone for a long time. When they joined in, Luffy noticed the Sea King from earlier. (The one that ate Marco)

"Look Ace! It's the Sea King from earlier today! It's dancing along with the music."

Well the Sea King was shaking like it was dancing but the truth...Inside the fish's stomach.

"Let us out! Where's the Fuckin exit!" Sanji started to kick the Sea King from the inside.

"Fuck it! I'll just make an opening by slicing it open!" Zoro was getting his swords ready and started to slice. In the meantime...Marco looked like he was Melting.

"I-I can't take it...I'm starting to melt."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Omake ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The D brothers were kissing passionately at the time, enjoying the moment before they go back to camp.

Little did they know they were being watched...by a tree that has eyes on it.

The young woman chuckled seeing how she predicted was right and was bound to happen.

"Robin, what is it? Is there something wrong?" Asked Nami bringing her a tropical smoothie.

"It's nothing. I'm just enjoying myself." she drinks her smoothie, giggling about how things will turn out even more interesting.

**Yea Ace and Luffy had a terrible beach experience because they were poor. At least they tried to have fun.**

**And it's about time they are finally together. But it's not a happy ending yet guys...remember one thing, Ace will have competition.**

**Shinkuu - Known as the Legendary Shockwave.**

**Suikawari - Suikawari is a Japanese activity at the beach where they split a watermelon, similar to hitting pinatas.**


	8. D Brothers, Boa,and the Princess of Fate

Chapter 8: The D Brothers, Boa, and the Princess on Fate

**Hi it's me again. Thanks to a comment given to me about Ace and Luffy being related or not I forgot to give you the background.**

**They're not related, there will be a chapter in a flashback or story telling on how they're not related. But before that happens, random things will happen to them before the truth is set free.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Flashback'_

**"Announcement"**

**Letter**

* * *

A typical day of school.

"Man, I'm telling ya! The school serves crappy food!" Urouge was in his tiny form, sitting on Hawkin's shoulder. He just nods at whatever Urouge is saying. Urouge continued to talk about food when they notice a line of students.

They decided to follow the line.

"What's with the huge line?"

Hawkins checks his cards and it tells him something about love. Once they reached the front of the line the whole place was crowded.

"Why is the gym so crowded?!"

"Is that a girl up on stage?" Hawkins hears the boys and girls counting to three and shouted the same thing to the girl on stage.

"MISS BOA HANCOCK! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Hawkins and Urouge's eyes came out of their sockets when they heard the confession.

_'A group confession?!'_ The boys thought the same thing.

"All of you are rejected~" First year Class C president, Boa Hancock said.

With the rejection, all the students were somehow turned into stone with heart shaped eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Moments Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Boa, You are exceedingly beautiful. So I'm sure you will have no end of guys and girls trying to win your heart, right? But, you shouldn't settle that easy. You need to do all you can become a splendid lady. For the day you chance upon your very own Lovely Princess~~~~**

Boa holds the card to her chest, while walking down the hallway.

**Dear Mother in heaven, Boa is doing well and still giving it her all. Unfortunately, I haven't found my Lovely Princess yet. But surely, one day she will appear! And that's the reason I transferred into Samurai High School!**

"Boa~~~ Class is about to start, let's go~~~!" one of her friends shouted at her.

Comi~~~~ng!" Boa started to run toward her friends when two people were trying to stop her and confess to her.

"Miss Boa, May I speak with.."

"Sorry I'm in a hurry."

"Boa, the truth is I-"

"Ask me later."

'Aww~~~ I'm going to be late!' she kept running and without looking she bumped into someone.

"Ow~~~" When Boa opened her eyes she saw someone giving her a hand to stand up.

"Pardon me. Are you alright?" asked our Class A President Ace.

Boa jut looks at him unimpressed and Ace stares back slightly confused.

"I can stand on my own, Thank you." Boa stood up and brushed some dirt off of her.

_'Humph...Seriously!? What a cheap ploy! Your plan was that we just "Happen" to bump into each other?!' _she thought to herself, thinking that Ace was madly in love with...but Ace was just confused that she's just there being all silent.

_'And then what, love at first sight? And you'll tell me how you have always loved me?! Whatever fine! Hurry up and confess! I'm slightly impressed, so she'll bite!'_

"Bye." Ace turned around to leave a shocked Boa.

_'Bye?' _

Lu...are you okay!" Luffy was on the floor and his eyes were swirly and has a bump on his head.

"Y-yeah...somehow.."

He was walking next to him and was knocked down as well.

Boa looked for a moment on how Ace was being more lovely to that girl than her.

_'Not me but some other girl!?'_

"As expected of the top student, Gol D. Ace..."

"He wasn't even affected by miss Boa's looks!"

Boa was in complete shock to hear that a boy doesn't have any interest in her beautiful looks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In Class C ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Boa was very irritated, having one boy not falling for her looks were unacceptable. Not only that...she was scaring her classmates.

"Miss Boa...are you perhaps, in a bad mood about something?"

"Isn't it obvious!?' she shouted at the classmates.

"Well, when I'm irritated, I find that sugar helps. Something sweat should help you relax." the girl placed the trait of sweets on Boa's desk.

"Here, Sweet dumplings and milk tea!"

Boa started to take bite on dumpling at a time.

"Delicious~~~~ This combination is the best~~~~" The students looked at her with joy, seeing that happy smile back was making them giggle. That is until Boa threw her desk in anger.

"This isn't enough to calm me down! I'm so angry~~!"

"Miss Boa, I'll listen if something is troubling you!"

"Me Too!"

"Same Here!"

"Leave me alone!" she looks down on all of them. "I want no one to follow or I'll hate you forever!" she storms out of the class.

"Today as always, she is always princess-like, huh!"

"And she's so beautiful because her belief that her "Lovely Princess" will appear."

Boa was in the hall blowing off steam while being admired by the students in the hall.

"All of them know that I'm waiting for my destine Princess to Come! And Yet they all fight over me like they do in a manga!"

Well this isn't a manga, but a fanfic. Close enough...right?

" I'v decided...Gol D. Ace...I'll make you pay for the crime of making me look like a fool!" Boa stands in the middle of the hallway waiting for Ace to come by. Boa sees Ace and Luffy coming by where she's at.

'Prepare yourself, Gol D. Ace!' Boa "Accidently" drops her handkerchief on the floor. The boys and girls behind her sees it drop and go after it.

"Boa dropped her handkerchief~~~!"

"I'll get it!"

"No, I'll get it~~!"

Boa closed her eyes, "I, Boa Hancock, will hate the person who touches that for~~ever." with that said the students left it alone and walked away. Without paying attention Boa looks at the person who picked up her handkerchief and well...Love At First Sight.

Hey, things don't always turn out the way you want them to be.

"Umm...excuse me but you dropped this." what Boa sees is a beautiful girl in front of her. Innocent eyes look at her, and shoulder length hair shining by been touched by the sun.

"Oh my...what beauty..."

"Umm...what was that?"

"Oh nothing! Thank you so much." Boa smiles at her while she gives her back the handkerchief.

_'Well? How do you like my "Angelic Smile"! You want to shyly confess your love for me, don't you!' _Luffy looks at Boa confused just like his brother did before.

_'Well!? Don't you!?' _But she was ignored again and was left standing there like an idiot.

"That was very kind of you Luffy."

"Oh, anyone would have done the same." Luffy blushed a little.

"Wait just a minute~~! You two! Are you really human!?" Ace and Luffy were startled on Boa's comment. Luffy hugged Ace's arm feeling a bit scared.

"Of course we are, what else would we be?" Ace told Boa.

"Then why haven't you two confessed to me yet?!" Boa puts her hand on her chest.

"WHAT!?"

"All Men and Woman love me! Are you guys even ALIVE?!" Boa whined like a child. Though what she says its true boys and girls are behind her proving the D brothers on what she says is true.

_'EHHHHH~~~~~~~~?!' _ Both Ace and Luffy were shocked to see so many people love her.

"Certainly can't deny that." said Sanji having heart shaped eyes. Even Zoro was beside Boa, excepted he didn't have heart shaped eyes.

"Cut that out you two!" Marco yells at his bodyguards.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Co-Co?*"

"Don't call me by that name~~!" Marco screamed at Boa.

"Are you friends with Marco?" asked Zoro.

"When we were kids, he would always say, "Will you marry me?"

"EH~~!"

"WAHHHHH~~~~!" Marco was embarrassed now that Hancock told them what he did when he as a child. The students did their best not to laugh but some already did.

"Luffy, let's go..." Ace whispered to his little brother.

"Yea.." Both slowly started to back away until Boa saw them and told her minions to not let them escape. When one of them was about to touch Luffy, Ace slapped their hands away from his precious Luffy.

"You're always with that person, huh? Is he really that important to you?"

"Of course, he's my brother." Luffy snuggles close to Ace, which he blushes madly.

Boa was unimpressed, but to see a beautiful woman like her to snuggle some like him, made her a bit jealous.

"Some as beautiful as you should go out with me!" she points at Luffy

"Wh-what?" the D brothers were in shock. Boa holds both of Luffy's hands and tells him how she feels.

"You're the one I've been looking for! Your eyes shine brighter than the stars, Your hair is softer than fur, and your eyes are innocent as the galaxy. You and I should be marrying soon." Luffy doesn't know if he should be embarrassed or blushing like a TRUE school girl.

Ace was getting jealous. Someone telling his Luffy how special and beautiful he is. Not only that he is getting beat by a woman .

"I-I-" she was interrupted by Boa who was about to make an announcement.

"Everyone! From this day forward, I found my Lovely Princess and will be married too." All went silent for a moment...surprisingly they took it well...except for Ace.

"Boa-sama found her wife! She must be happy."

"Go Boa-sama! Show her your true love!"

"Oh hell no! Luffy is not marrying you." Ace points and Boa in anger. Boa looks at him with no interest and feels threatened'.

"You there, hold on. Clear the way." Makino was trying to push the crowd away when she's shocked to see two class presidents fighting.

"Porgas and Hancock! Why are class presidents making so much noise in the hallways?!" Makino doesn't like to see Lady's fighting like barbaric men.

"S-sorry!" Luffy apologizes and went back to Ace's arm.

"Class presidents...We apologize for making so much noise, Makino-Sensei. But this is a perfect timing." she said to Makino.

"I, Boa Hancock, wish to duel this person in a badge battle!"

"D-d-d-duel~~!?"

"I'm Class C's president. I'm not a lacking opponent."

"The boys can challenge each other whenever they wish, but in the female's case, a teacher must be present. And submit an application for an official Badge contest." Makino explains to the Class Presidents.

"A-all that~~~"

"When I win, both you and the badges will become mine~~~~" Boa tell Luffy.

"What!? Yours!? Luffy isn't a "Thing" to be owned! She's my sister!" Ace shouts furiously at flames appear to cause most students to back away in fear.

"That doesn't matter to me at is going to be my future wife and that's that."

"It's okay, I accept your challenge." Luffy says calmly.

"Today after school, the battlefield will be classroom 1-C."

"Okay." and with that Boa left, follow all her admirers her as well.

"Luffy, come with me." Ace drags Luffy to an empty classroom and locks the door behind them.

"Ace...you okay?" he was a bit concerned. Ace grabbed both of Luffy arm and tell him straight to his face.

"Are you crazy! Accepting some crazy girl's challenge! What if you lose!"

"Ace...don't you believe in me?" Luffy was a bit hurt, not having his lover believe in him.

"No I do, it's just that...I'm afraid to lose you." Ace brings Luffy into a hug not wanting to let go.

"Ace..." Luffy kisses Ace on the lips trying to calm him down.

"I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." Ace kisses Luffy back.

"I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* And Then, After School ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ace and Luffy go to class 1-C to start the battle.

"I'm ready~~!" Luffy announced. When they went inside, they see a nine stage all decorated with flower streamers and a bright red curtain. Their's even a sign that says** Go Boa Hancock!**

"Class C! Class C!"

"Bo-a! Bo-a!"

**"Hee-Haw! And now the challenger, Class A's President, Porgas D. Luffy, makes her entrance! The announcer will be me, Ivankov!" ** The crowd continues to cheer for Boa Hancock.

"Whoa."

"I am getting scared." Luffy and Ace walk up on the stage and sees Zoro and Sanji serving Boa.

"Some kind people made the stage. Was it difficult?" she asked Zoro and Sanji.

"Not at all."

Marco points at his bodyguards, "Have you already forgotten your master's face?!"

**"This time, the acting judges will be Makino and Shanks!"**

"This test will consist of 3 cleaning battles. Victory will go to the one with the highest score." Makino explains to the Female Presidents.

"It'll be rough, but you can do it, sis!"

"Yea!" Both Boa and Luffy get themselves ready.

**"Then let's get this battle started!"** Ivankov announced. Zoro and Sanji brings both girls a bucket of clean water and a wash cloth.

**"The first round will be floor cleaning. The winner will be the first to clean 3 rows of classroom tiles using a dust cloth." **

_'A cleaning battle...I'm confident in my cleaning skills!' _ Luffy gets down on the floor while Boa still stands.

**"Then let's get the first round started! Get to your positions...aaaannnddd...Start!" **once Ivankov said start three boys cleaned Boa's side at the same time, leaving a clean three rows behind them.

**"Boa Hancock takes the victory in an instant with all three rows perfectly clean~~~~! Hee-Haw!" **

"Ehhhh~~~~~?!" was all Luffy can say.

"Miss Makino! That was done now with other students! That's invalid, isn't it?!" Makino stays quiet for a while knowing that Boa did nothing wrong.

"Invalid? Why? They did it for my sake to win Luffy's heart." she says it like an innocent child.

"Exactly. Other students voluntarily doing the work for her is a sign of her ability to lead. It isn't invalid due to Hancock's ability to move those around her due to her charisma."

"No...No wayyy~~!" Luffy was still on the floor whining.

"Boys, you did "very" well."

"N-no! It was our pleasure!" said the three boys that cleaned for her, they were getting death glares staring at them and started to get beat up.

"How dare you do that on your own!"

"I want to get praised by Boa-sama too~~~~!"

_'They worked hard for me, as much as I work for me.' _Boa thought to herself while smiling at the angry crowd beating up the three boys.

**"Round two will be a dish battle! These dishes are from the dining hall, so don't break them now~~~~!"** in front of them were trays of dirty dishes, a cloth and soap.

**"Ready~~~~ Sart!"**

The boys and girls instantly washed the dishes for Boa, who she clapped for their work.

**"Boa Hancock wins!"**

"No way~~~!"

"Sorry...my power isn't enough to do this..." Ace tried to help but, six broken dishes so far...

"It's okay! It's the thought that counts!"

"With this, the margin of victory only grows larger!"

"Easy win for Boa, huh!"

"Of course!"

"Nooo~~~~~!" Luffy bites his handkerchief, it looks like it's about to rip.

"This third battle will be the most difficult! Toilet cleaning! They have been dyed using chemicals, so you must return them to their original color! Good Luck!"

In front of Boa and Luffy was a dirty toilet, having all the supplies to clean the toilet.

**"Now, begin the final battle!"**

Luffy kneels down to the toilet while Boa's minions went to clean the looks at the students fighting over who's going to clean the toilet.

"I'll wash it!"

"Me too!"

_'I can't lose no matter how many people there are! I'm not going to be Boa's wife no matter what!' _

Boa jut yawned, _'So bored..' _well she's not doing anything but standing there.

"Guys, move out of the way! We haven't put in the cleaner!" said one of the girl's.

"We don't need that! I got cleaner from the home economics room!"

"Me too! I got some from the cafeteria!"

"Oi! Out of the way maggots!" shouted Zoro.

"We have brought super expensive, extra strength cleaner only the highest of celebrities use!" Sanji holds the Cleaner and shows it off to the students.

"Whose money bought that you two!" Marco is really pissed now.

The students poured all the cleaners at the same time not knowing the consequences. Makino notices the what they're doing and tries to stop them.

"All of you wait! You can't combine all those different cleaners!" all of them looked at her confused.

"They mix noxious fumes!" But it's too late for a warning the fumes already started to spread fast like a germ.

"I-I was wondering why I couldn't open my eyes..."

"And my knees were trembling..." cried a weary Sanji.

"My mind is drifting away..." said a confused Zoro.

"Everyone! Evacuate the classroom~~~~!" Shanks hollered. Everyone evacuated quickly without knowing that Luffy and Boa were still there.

"W-wait!" Boa tried to escape but the fumes were getting stronger and collapsed on her knees.

"It hurts...I can't breathe..." Boa covers her mouth coughing a bit. "Someone help!" Boa called for help but no came to her rescue. She began to cry wanting to believe it was a joke. She coughed some more which let her enveloped dropped on the floor.

She grabbed the letter and began to read it again.

**To Boa, You are exceedingly beautiful. So I'm sure you will have no end of guys and girls trying to win your heart, right? But, you shouldn't settle that easy. You need to do all that so you can become a splendid lady.**

"Ma...Mama~ I'm sorry, mama...I haven't used my own power at all! She just realizes on others...I'll never become a fine lady like this, right mama!?"

**For when you meet the person you truly love-**

_'Mama...'_ those words caught her attention. She finally met her true love an doesn't want to give up that easily.

_"Will I...really die here?!'_ Boa thought.

"No! I found my true love! I don't want to die! I don't want to die~~~~!"

"Boa, there you are!" Boa hears a soft voice angeletic voice that came from her princess.

**For the day you chance upon your very own Lovely Princess~~~~**

Boa looks up and sees Luffy offering her a hand. She takes it and gets up. Before she had a chance to thank her, she was told to sit on the toilet and carry some clean dishes.

"Hold on!" Luffy pushes the cart with all her strength.

"You...you came to save me?"

"Yea, it's only natural. Plus I need to show Makino that I completed the challenge." Boa ignored the last part since Luffy ruined the moment. She hugs the Dish washer closely to her beating chest.

**At the time, you will know a truly splendid love. Be happy, my Boa.**

Luffy and Boa come out of the toxic fumes safely.

"Luffy! Hancock!" Makino claps her hand in joy.

"Miss Boa~~!" the boys shouted her name.

"Boa~~! We're sorry we didn't come to save you!"

"We're so happy you save~~!"

"E-everyone..." Boa was surrounded by the girls in Class C. In the background where Ace was worrying about Luffy.

"Luffy you okay?"

"Don't worry Ace I' fine!" He gives Ace a thumbs up.

"We wanted to come save you miss Boa, but were already half dead..." the students looked like they were starving to death and can barely move.

"Everyone, it's okay. Please don't worry about it. I rely on all of you too much."

"It's nothing at all miss Boa! We just wish to always see Miss Boa's happy face is all!" This surprised Boa, having them do all the work is just a way to make her happy.

"Miss Boa, when tired, I find that some sweets help me relax~~!" the girl brings her again some dumplings and milk.

"It's delicious! Thank you." She gives them one of her beautiful smiles. "But, um, do you happen to have one more?" asked Boa. The students were confused on why she wanted two.

Boa pushes Ace away like he was a piece of paper and hugs Luffy closely to her body.

"Because I wish to eat with my Lovely wife."

"Lo-lovely Wife~~~?!" The guys were in shock and hearts were broken, wile the girls squeal on how romantic it is.

"Oh, Hell NO~~~!" Ace shouts pointing at Boa. "Luffy will not be your wife since she won the competition!"

"True," Boa gives Luffy her badge and puts on her shirt, "So here Luffy, you earned it fair and square."

"Damn straight! Right Makino!"

"We-well, due to Luffy completing the challenge and finishing the other one too in under two minutes, plus Boa withdrawal...Luffy is the winner overall." Makino said feeling unease.

"As expected from my future wife~~"

Ace looks at her with demonic eyes, he wants Boa to let Luffy out of her huge arms.

"Let go of Luffy already! She's not your wife!"

"Anger causes wrinkles, elder brother~~!"

"Who are you calling elder brother~~~~~?!" Luffy just looks at the situation is getting hardcore due to Ace's blazing fire to Boa's Stony stare.

Good luck Luffy, cause you're going to need it.

* * *

**Well I did say Ace is going to have competition for Luffy's love right. There might be more, I really haven't thought about it that much.**

**Co-Co- That was Boa's nickname for Marco.**


	9. Ace, Boa, and Intense Expression of Love

Chapter 9: Ace, Boa, and An Intense Expression of Love

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Flashback'_

**"Announcement"**

* * *

In class 1 - A, boys and girls are looking at someone with jealousy wishing it was him or her and not...her? Boa was sitting on Luffy's desk and insisted that Luffy sits on her lap.

"Say, Luffy, am I cute?"

"Umm...yea."

"Am I beautiful?"

"Sure."

"Then let's get married!"

"Eh?"

"So envious..." said Urouge.

"Morning everyone." said Ace with a smile, with Nami right behind him.

"Ah, Oni-sama, good morning."

"Morning Ace-Ni." he waves at his older brother.

"Uwahh~~~!" Nami shrieked at what she sees. Ace was giving her a death glare.

"What do you think you're doing! Leave my sister alone!" Ace grabs Luffywhile Boa practically reaches for Luffy back in her arms, whining 'No'.

"Boa, look! Luffy won you fair and square, so you need to listen to her and get the hell out of Class A!"

"My princess did win the battle, but not once she complained about me. She didn't even tell me to leave, which means..." she pulls Luffy to her side again.

"She loves me and doesn't want me to leave, right my love?"

"Ummm.. That's not-"

"Of course Luffy won't complain! She's nice! She never says anything mean! But she also doesn't want you near her!"

Ace and Boa continue to argue. Marco was somehow getting pissed about how they're fighting over Luffy. He believes that they should be fighting over him.

"Tch. What's so special about her? She's nothing more than a whiny, annoying, poor, cry baby."

"Shut up Maco! Luffy is ten times more special than you!"

"How dare you talk to my Wife like that!"

The hissing and glaring was scaring everyone so much half of the students fainted or felt very sure that Marco isn't going to be alive after this.

Marco himself was about to faint when Luffy butted in between them.

"Stop! It's not nice to fight! Please calm down!" Luffy saves the day again. His cuteness makes everyone blush like crazy. (I'm surprised he wasn't raped...then again who would as long as Ace is around.)

"See how this beauty deserves to be my wife."

"Over my dead body she'll be your wife."

Ace and Boa continue to fight over Luffy, while Luffy tries to calm them down. The other students feel sorry for him, rivals are always a pain in the ass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Night Time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good Night Robin, Luffy."

"Night, Nami."

"Good night."

Nami turns off the lights and goes back to bed. After a few minutes later she started to hear voices from Luffy's bed, even Robin can hear the noises. The girls tried to ignore it, heck even Luffy didn't know why the noises are somehow close to him. The noise still continues when finally...Nami snapped.

"Can you please keep it quiet Luffy?!" Nami turned on the lights. What she saw was unexpected even Robin was surprised.

"What do you think you're doing?"

If you think that Nami was yelling at Luffy, think again.

"Oh, Sorry we'll be more quiet."

"Wha-what are you doing in our dorm?"

If you guess right then you know that Boa is on top of Luffy. If you know what I mean.

"Well," Boa pulled Luffy in her arms and well...started to molest her, "Since Luffy and I are going to marry, it's best that I should see my wife's body from top to bottom. I mean I'm also having to know her dress size as well." She continued to molest Luffy, touching her arms to squeezing her breast and pinching her waist.

"Ahh...stop!"

"Let Luffy go!" Nami tried to separate them but she wasn't strong enough. Robin crossed her arms and used her limbs to try and help but Boa's death grip was very strong.

"Luffy! We're here to rescue you!" Ace barges in dragging Marco with who's trying to get away from Ace's grip.

"Let go you ass!" Marco was immediately dropped on the floor.

"Ace-Nii!" Luffy was full of tears.

"No~~~! Don't interrupt us~~~!"

"Boa-swan is in trouble!"

"We'll rescue you!"

Marco was stepped on by Zoro and Sanji who also came. They only came just to see and protect Boa.

"You're a shameless girl!"

"That's mean!"

"Who fuckin cares now get off of Luffy!"

"Boa~~~swan!"

Marco was in utter shock. Seeing how they're fighting over a girl. Sure he thinks Luffy's cute but, this is just going out of control. Heck, even Nami agrees but she was beside Ace 'supposedly' helping Ace from getting Luffy back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Morning at School ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Leave Luffy Alone!"

"You should knock it off! Ni-San, please do something about the witch!"

"I told you not to call me Ni-San! And Nami is not a witch!"

Well for now she is...Helloooo, Snow Witch Nami. As for Luffy he was anime crying in between the whole fight.

The students just couldn't believe that this fight is still going on, after all the battle was just two days ago.

"You'd think she would get tired of it day after day..."

"Luffy-chan is getting _** too **_popular.."

The students in the class A were getting annoyed and jealous of Luffy's popularity, plus she somehow made _The_ Boa Hancock fall in love with her.

"Ok, everyone, class is starting~~!" Makino looks at the scene in front of her.

"Ah! Gord morning Makino-Sensei." said Boa.

"Hancock-San! You're in of Class C aren't you?! Please return to your own classroom!"

"Ehhh~~~ I don't want to be separated from my wife!" she wined snuggling closer to Luffy.

"Wife!? You realize unless you are the top graduate, you can't just decide who your fiance is!"

"Hmm...well then," Luffy's face was turned to see Boa by her finger on Luffy's cheek," I guess we'll have to drop out and get married then?"

"No, absolutely impossible. Luffy came here for a reason with me and will not drop out of school just like that." Ace said to Boa...without shouting or threatening her.

"I'm sorry Boa-chan, But what my brother said is true. I won't drop out, my brother needs me more than anything."

"No Way~~ My princess, have you already forgotten how wonderful last night was?" she started to gain tears in her eyes.

"How wonderful...last night was?" Makino questions this 'wonderful night'.

"Oh last night Luffy and I did 'Wonderful Things' last night."

"Wonderful Things last night~~~?!" both students and the teachers were blushing, thinking of something they shouldn't have.

"No way, Luffy-san did such a thing"

"Is it really okay for the delicate Luffy-san to be doing such a thing..."

"How disgusting."

"Hey that's no way to talk to my sister!" Ace shouted at his classmates.

"Everyone calm down! There is no proof, so don't jump into conclusions!"

"If you want proof, I brought some." Boa singed happily while reaching for the photos she tucked in her boobs.

"Everyone~~~~ Please look at Me and her Wife's wonderful memory of Love~~~~"

Everyone around her grabbed the pictures falling around them and were screaming with utter disbelief. In the picture was Boa on top of Luffy, her face was close enough to lean over and kiss her on the lips.

"It's a great picture. We really make a good couple, huh?"

The students were starting to think bad about Luffy, they all believed Luffy to be a delicate flower but she turned out to be a fraud.

"Wait a minute you guys Luffy's innocent!" Nami tries to reach the others but ignores her.

"Luffy-san is innocent."

"Silence! Everyone return to your seats!" Makino shouts trying to quiet down the students.

"What's wrong with all of you! There's no rules where girls can't go to other girls dorms!"

"She's my wife so I can go to her anytime I want to." Boa winks at them. All the girls blush at her beauty while the boy's eyes are shaped as a heart and looks at her like they're zombies.

"No you won't, no matter what you do she will never agree to marry you!" His hand forms a fist.

"Well then...I guess I have no choice." Boa leaves Luffy's side for a moment and forms a heart shape with her hands and points it at Ace.

"Mero-Mero Beam!" Inside the heart shape hand, was glowing pink and a beam was shooting at Ace turning him into stone along with the people behind him.

"Ace-Ni!" Luffy cries.

The others were shocked and scared of what Boa did to Ace, there Class president.

"Wha-what just happened?" said Nami.

"No way, Boa-san also has a special ability?"

"Ace-Ni!" Luffy started to burst into tears.

"Don't worry Luffy-chan I can change him back. On one condition." She lifts a finger. Luffy was scared, the way she said it was like it was a command, not a request.

"Do tell us your request Boa-san." said Robin.

"I'll turn him back, in return Luffy agrees to become my wife and get married."

"EEHHHH!?"

"Miss Hancock! You can't just force someone to marry you! It's unladylike!" Makino slams her hands on the desk and walks up to Boa.

"I'm sorry Miss please forgive me, it will make me very happy." Boa made the cutest face she can make, once the face was shown to the class, they easily forgave her and also gave her permission to MARRY Luffy to her.

"M-Makino-Sensei! You can't let her get away with it!" Nami whines, trying to protect Luffy from Boa's lustful body.

Luffy ignores the class commission and continues to look at Ace's stoney body. He carefully touches his cheek and gently slides his hand to his chest.

_'If i do as Boa says then you'll finally be back to normal?'_

Luffy thinks long and hard and turns to Boa. Boa looks at her with a questioning look waiting for her answer along with the other students in class A.

"I...I accept, as long you turn my brother back to normal."

"Deal."

"No miss Luffy!"

"Luffy-san don't do it! Don't accept her proposal!"

"Luffy-chan!"

The students continued to cry, and protest on Luffy's decision. Boa walks up to Ace and simple kissed her fingers and blew it's scent on Ace and the students behind him. Once Ace blinked her he shakes his head a bit and wonders what's going on.

"Ace, your back!" Luffy buries his face in Ace's chest.

"What happened?"

"Good news Ace, Luffy and I are getting married today!" said Boa with a lovesick face.

"What...was...that...?" Ace was in utter shock. He couldn't speak for a while trying to process on what Boa said.

"Come Luffy, the wedding awaits." she grabs the Luffy's hand and walks out of the class.

"Boy didn't see that coming." said Marco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the dorms ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Luffy, you're not mad at me aren't you?"

"I can't say I'm not." Luffy replied back, sadness taking over.

"I'm so sorry my wife. I just wanted people to know how much I love you." she cries wiping her tears with her handkerchief.

"B-Boa-san don't cry."

"You aren't angry?"

"A Little..."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that..." Boa takes a bottle spray and sprays it in Luffy's face. He soon started to feel strange.

"Ah, Boa-san?"

"High potency, fast acting, sleeping spray~~" she smiles at a drowsy Luffy.

Luffy was sound asleep. Boa snapped her finger and a couple of girls appeared by the door crying Luffy out the door, telling Boa that they will prepare the bride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back in Class A ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ace, are you okay?" Nami waves her hand in front of Ace.

"Ace-san, please what would Luffy think. She'll be worried." Robin added.

"I say good riddance to her. She was very Ack!" out of annoyance Robin was choking Marco with the limbs that appeared on his shoulders.

"It's all my fault." he whispered.

"Ace, she accepted because she didn't want you to be a statute forever."

"Maybe it is your fault. That way she could have been single still and should have stayed a statue for- MMPH!" This time Robin shut his mouth, he struggles to take his sister's hands off of his mouth.

"Ace-san,are you here?!" Makino barges in the class asking for Ace.

"Do you know where Luffy went? She turned in her application to withdraw from the school earlier. Have you heard of the details?!"

"What!?" Ace, Nami, Robin, and even Marco was shocked. When Ace was about to ask, the students from Class C barged in as well holding a very important message.

"Greetings to you all! We, the bodyguards of Class C's Boa Hancock, brings a message!"

"Now what?" shouted Marco.

"Today, Boa Hancock and Porgas D. Luffy, is to be wed in the bonds of holy matrimony! As the saying Goes, 'Strike While The Iron Is Hot!" In the background you see and hear wedding bells and the suppose beautiful church.

"The ceremony will take place one hour from now in the gymnasium!" The students from Class C cry for some reasons.

"WHAT THE HELL~~~!" Ace, Nami, and Marco shout/cried in students of Class C left and rushed to the Gym.

"No...way."

"I didn't really think that she would withdraw from the school over it... Did you?"

"It'll be lonely if she suddenly not here anymore."

"Come to think of it, we didn't listen to her side of the story..."

The students of Class A mumbled and whispered to themselves. All felt hope was lost to get Luffy back.

"Hey.. It's not for all of you said horrible things to my sister...and I will kill you for that." He whispered the last part so no one can hear. " But we can still stop the wedding and free her from the agreement!" Ace's speech motivated the other and were now fully angered and confident that Luffy will be saved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gymnasium ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So beautiful" The girls sees Boa's beautiful wedding dress and began to cry.

"Thank you .. This is all thanks to you."

"Though it saddens us to see Boa married, we wish you the utmost happiness." said one of the students in the crowd.

"Boa-San's happiness is our happiness!" one of them cries.

"Creating the evidence, that was all me."

"And making Luffy agree to this wedding by turning Ace into stone, made it easier for her to marry me...and now my princess who has lost the trust of her class, withdraws from school due to the shock." Boa walks up to Luffy who was also wearing a wedding dress.

I don't know how he still got away from it, you know being in disguise as a girl, but that's not important right now.

"And then, Luffy and I get married. And they live happily ever after together." Boa claps her hands together thinking about what a bright future they Ave.

"It's perfect!" she throws her hands above her shouting at the sky...well rooftop. "Mother in heaven! I will definitely be happy right?!"

After telling them her master plan, Boa and her classmates her rumbling outside of the gymnasium.

"What's that sound?" she wonders.

The sound came closer and closer until the doors were barged open by Class A. They all looked angered and ready to fight Class C.

"We need to talk to Luffy!"

"I don't believe in this marriage crap~~"

"Luffy, I'm here for you~~!"

"Hey, look!" Hawkins points at where Luffy is sleeping. "He's up there sleeping!"

"So it was some kind of trap!" Said Urouge.

_'Why? Class A's trust in her should be completely gone!'_ Boa was a bit terrified of the situation.

"Luffy's our female Class President!"

"Give me back My sister~!"

"Luffy's already Boa-San's wife~~!"

"Don't get in the way of Boa-sama's Happiness~~!"

A huge fight interrupted between Class A and C. It's a fight neither can afford to lose!

" . !" Ace punched and kicked anyone who was in his way. Nami on the other hand froze the students of Class C completely of halve way to their body. While Robin, tied them up with the arms that appeared on them. Other students like Urouge and Hawkins Used their special ability to beat the crap of the other students.

"Damn it! They're just too many of them." said Nami.

"We may be out numbered but they are all outmatched!" Said Ace while punching some students of class C.

Meanwhile up on stage.

"It shouldn't be like this! My sweet life is before my eyes~~!" she cried wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Boa-sama! Since it's turned out like this, hurry and seal the ceremony with the first kiss!"

"Your right!" Boa leans closer to give Luffy a kiss when suddenly someone from the 2nd floor gym shouted.

"I Object...Stop this wedding~~!"

"Marco?!"

"What's he doing!?"

"What's that idiot brother of my thinking?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Zoro.

"If I save the day then Ace and his sister would be so grateful, the Low class Samurai would give me his badge." explained Marco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Marco's vision ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_'Thanks for saving me Marco.'_

_'Yes thank you! Please as a token of my graduate please take this badge.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to reality ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marco grabs a curtain and jumps to the rescue but his foot accidentally hit the bar and went plummeting down to the rescue.

"Guaahhhhh!"

"Marco!" shouted Sanji.

The sheet that Marco grabbed ripped and came on rolling on the floor and got fully covered by the curtain. Marco struggled a bit to get his head out but, finally succeeded.

"This marriage is invalid!"

"What! What do you want? You never liked her anyway! Don't get in my way!" shouted Boa.

"Not really. I only pretend just to annoy Ace. She's nice to be around with."

"Marco.." said Ace.

"Well, who would have thought." smiled Robin.

Marco speed walks to Luffy and shakes him a bit.

"Wake up, Low Class Samurai's Sister!" he crossed his arms.

"Huh?...Marco...?"

"Your place is in Class A! Time to come back!"

"Marco-kun...Thank you." Marco blushes slightly at Luffy's angletic smile.

"I-I-It was nothing okay!" Marco looked away from a while when then notice that Luffy want walk. So Marco decided to be a gentleman he carried Luffy in a bridal style.

It was nice of Marco...but also it was a bad idea.

"Oh Yea! A Birth of a New Couple." someone shouted.

"Look at the bride~~!"

"M-M-Marco?" Luffy squeel.

"Be quiet! I-I'm only doing this to become a weakling like you can't walk." because Marco was blushing, he tilted his head away from Luffy.

"I...impossible...my wife was stolen away...by a man.." Boa was feeling down that she herself started to tremble.

A hand was put on Boa's shoulder. She turns her head and sees an angry green headed teacher.

"I would like to speak with you in the staff room about some "forged documents" we received earlier."

"KYAAAA~~!"

"I feel that a war of love will soon come to the school." smiled Robin.

"Must...Kill..." Ace's dark aura was scaring everyone around him, except for Robin who likes how things are turning out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day on School Newspaper ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ace and Luffy looked at the newspaper and saw a picture of Marco carrying Luffy. The top of the picture said,

**The Birth of a Big Couple!**

The bottom of the picture said,

_Love has no bound._

"Whaaa~~! That's not true!" Luffy cries on Ace's chest, Ace continues to look at the picture...most importantly glaring at Marco.

_'Someone's going to die tonight.'_ Ace thought murderously.

* * *

**Yea the best I was able to come up with.**

**And I also kind of feel sorry for Marco, Ace is so going to murder him.**


	10. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo's Return

Chapter 10: Ace, Luffy, and Sabo's Returned

Finally it's up! Sorry for making you wait so long I kinda had problems to deal with so yeah.

Enjoy!

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Flashback'_

**"Announcement"**

* * *

"Clear the way! Clear the way! Second Year Class C's President, Momota-sama is coming through! Out of the way!" The two students from Second Year Class C pushed students from the freshmen classes.

"Geez, what's with those guys!"

"There's just bragging because he's the class president..." one of them replied.

"That's First Year Class A's President, Gol D. Ace!" one of the freshmen shouts.

Ace was taking the empty trash can back to him class since he dumped the trash outside. The two Second years saw him and instantly moved out of the way, they make no eye contacted and look out the window.

"AHH~~Mount Fuji! You can see it so clearly today.." said the class president.

"Yes, you can definitely see it best in winter huh?"

"They clearly just got out of his way!" some of the students' eyes popped out.

"That's Ace for you..."

"No one, not even the upperclassmen, will mess with him. Ace-sama is so amazing!" the girl gave out a fangirl squeal.

Luffy was behind the fans of Ace, holding a broom. He smiled and continued to sweep.

_'Ace-Ni's strength is becoming well known throughout the whole school. That's my amazing big brother for you.'_

In the hallway the elevator made a _ping _sound and the doors opened up. A Teenager who had short Curly blonde hair, blue eyes and was tall and muscular like Ace, appeared out the elevator.

"1-A. This is the place, hmm." said the blonde kid.

"We're here to check out the kid all the rumors are about?" a slim man of average height. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under both of his gray has black hair, and has sideburns and a small black goatee.

"Hey, you. Do you know Gol D. Ace?" The blonde kid asked Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy turns around and sees's the blonde kid. He does the same as well until remembered who he was.

"You...Luffy?! Your Porgas D. Luffy right?! My Names Sabo Sakudara. A pleasure to see you again." Sabo kisses Luffy's hand like a true gentleman.

"Third Year Class B's Sabo-kun, The Major Playboy right?" laughed Law.

"Shut up! I see that means Gol D. Ace must be your older brother! Wow, what a small world." Sabo laughs a bit with his hands resting on his hip.

"Uhm..."Luffy was totally lost he has no idea who he is.

"Seems to me like your just bothering her, idiot!" Law laughs at Sabo.

"No I'm not. It's also very rude to laugh at peoples mistakes." said Sabo. "Well, it can't be helped. It has been you what!Tell your brother to meet me after school for tea." He waves goodbye to Luffy.

"Poor guy, Shot down in his prime." Law walks ahead of Sabo.

"What was that?!" the blonde runs after Law, who is still laughing at him.

_'Sabo Sakudara...Maybe he's a friend of Ace?'_ Luffy thought looking at a running Sabo and his laughing friend.

"Hey."

"Ah, Ace-Ni! Welcome back~~~Say, just now a strange upperclassman boy started talking to me. He wanted to have tea with you."Luffy told Ace the old boy that he just met.

"That's odd, I don't have friends that would shamelessly flirt. What's his name?" the elder brother asked. They continue to walk back to class.

"He said his name was Sabo Sakura-san or something." Ace looked at Luffy in disbelief. With Ace not looking at where he's going he crashed on the wall. Luffy's eyes widen as his brother crashed into the wall.

"Sabo!? Sabo Sakurada?!" the freckled boy looked shocked, ignoring the blood that's coming out of his forehead.

"Y...yeah.."

Sabo Sakurada-sempai want to have tea with me?" asked Ace.

"Yeah but after school."

"I don't know...it's been years. I don't know what to say." Ace scratches his cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_At The Will of D Dojo, where I was attending, Sabo was a Senpai._

_"What! He's still here?"_

_"A commoner, and yet he still has a way to attend Kenjutsu?! How can he afford it?"_

_"HIYAAAA~~~~!" Sabo kicked the boy that made fun of Ace and landed on top of both of them._

_"Shut up and get know that Ace's swordplay is much better than yours, right?"_

_"Sabo...Sempai..."_

_"We're sorry..." _

_"Besides that, your bodies are too flabby~~" Sabo smiled showing off his missing tooth._

_"That's mean!"_

_"Hurry up and get off us~~" _

_Sabo got off of them and the boys there started to laugh with him._

_Sabo-senpai was undoubtedly the strongest person at that Dojo. A few months Later~~ Senpai moved to a new home far away..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_'And now five years later...We go to the same High School!'_

"Ah, by the way, how does Sabo knew who I was when I never met him?"

"Don't you remember. He hanged out with us after practice."

"We did?" blushed Luffy.

"Yea, you baked cookies for us everytime we came home." Luffy thinks for a moment, about the blonde kid...the first thing he remembered he was trying to flirt with him, because Sabo thought Luffy was a girl.

"Oh yea, he was the boy who always calls me Ace's little sister. Did I really look like a girl back then?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" asked Ace, knowing that he already gave him the answer.

"That's mean Ace-Ni!" Luffy cried.

"Ack! Not like that Luffy. You may look like a girl but you were a...pretty girly girl?" Ace doesn't know how to say it in a good way so he questioned it as well.

"I feel better now!" he smiled brightly. Ace sighed, relaxing now that Luffy isn't mad at him anymore. "Now go on and meet up with Sabo okay?" he pushes Ace down in the hallway.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going." Ace starts to walk into the elevator.

"Tell me everything that you guys talked about okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Upstairs the third Floor ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_'Third Year Class B...I guess this is it.' _ Ace was waiting by the door when a girl came up to him.

"Are you an upperclassmen? If you need something, I can help you?"

"No, it's not necessary, thank you." he waves his hands at her.

_'Meeting Sabo again after 5 years...I feel a bit nervous.' _

"Oh? Ace ?" Ace turned around to see Sabo is standing right behind him.

"I knew it was you! So your sister gave you the message right?"

"Sabo it's so good to see you again!"

"Yea, it has. Let's head to the dining hall for that tea!"

Ace followed Sabo to the dining hall. Sabo got the tea ready and pointed out the empty spot...that right next to Marco, who slammed his fist on the table.

"Hah! Best Tea milk ever made! The others must be jealous that they can't drink noble tea like me!"

"As always." Sanji continues to smoke is ciggar.

"Let's go sit somewhere else." said Ace.

"Why not? That's the only area that's open." answered Sabo. He was a bit confused on why Ace wouldn't want to be there.

"So, I heard you're pretty strong and that you're also Class President."

"That's right. I am planning on becoming a Supreme Commander." Ace sipped his tea, trying to look cool in front of his childhood friend.

"So, you're still doing Kenjutsu?" asked Sabo.

"Well yes, I need to-"

"Oi! Marco, the cafeteria lady won't make you a French cuisine!" shouted the green haired bodyguard.

"What was that!?" Marco shouted back. He got up his chair and was about to march off when he heard Sabo's comment on Ace.

"It seems you're getting really famous around here Ace. How does it feel being a superstar?"

"What was that about the Low Class Samurai~~~~~~~~?" Marco was right behind Ace, he had this creepy look on his face.

"What do you want Marco?" the freckled boy asked.

"I'm your roommate Low Class Samurai! I need to make sure you don't brag about your power!"

"Oh? Rumors are flying over the school about your strength Ace. You must be working really hard." Smiled Sabo. He wants to know more about Ace's strength.

"Well training get's the job done."

_'Sabo sure knows how to praise someone..' _ he was thinking happily until Marco slammed his fist on the table again.

"Those rumors are just things people have made up, and now they took on a life of their own! Ace here is a barbaric caveman!"

"Caveman? That doesn't sound like Ace at all!" Sabo was shocked but it was also hard for him to believe as well.

"Because it's not-"

"First of all he's rough, violent, coarse, and egocentric, and he's also-"

_'H-how dare he...in front of Sabo!'_ Ace's dark aura was starting to show when he had enough of Marco's lies he punched him in the kidney.

"Ahhhhh" Marco was bending a bit due to the blow Ace gave him.

"What's wrong?" asked Sabo.

Marco looks up at Ace, he was smiling but it looks so demonic, it frightens Marco.

"Pardon me. It seems my hand slipped off the table."

"D-Demon!" Marco slams himself on the table with full of fright.

"Hes that strong!?" Sabo stands up from his chair, raising a fist right by his head. "All~~~Right! I'm totally on fire~~!" Shouted Sabo in excitement.

"Sabo-sempai?"

"Tomorrow. Ace you and I are going to have a battle!"

"Huh!?" Ace couldn't believe what he had heard.

"You see Ace, I entered this school to search for the strongest opponents! As an opponent, I see nothing lacking in you!"

"I really don't want to fight you Sabo, you're my friend." Sabo pats Ace's head.

"Don't worry win or lose, you and I will still be friends." the blonde smiles showing his missing tooth.

""Alright, I'll be waiting for tomorrow." he smiles back.

"Let's do this again someday. See ya."Sabo waves at Ace, where as Ace stays and waves back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sabo-senpai will be moving soon. I hear his parents want him to attend a stronger Dojo."_

_"Well, Senpai is young, and all of us here are too weak for senpai." _

_Ace hears the conversation on Sabo moving away. He went to look for Sabo. He found him outside washing his face._

_"Sabo-sempai! I have a request!"_

_Sabo looks up and sees Ace. "Ace..."_

_"Eeeeehh? You want to have a match against me!?" _

_"Why is he saying such crazy nonsense?!"_

_"There's no way he can win against Sabo-senpai!_

_"Quit joking around Commoner!"_

_Sabo looks at Ace, he has never seen someone bold enough to challenge him._

_"I understand! I accept your challenge Ace!" _

_"Huh!? What are you thinking senpai?!"_

_"Shut up! This is none of your business, is it!?" Sabo silenced them making them all nervous._

_"Ah...If...if I...should win...I mean..." Ace really couldn't finish his sentence he felt the request was childish._

_Ace rushed to Sabo trying to attack but Sabo hit him on the head which was a quick kill._

_"Instant kill!"_

_"That's a snap for you!"_

_Ace takes off his Kendo gear off and bows to Sabo._

_"Thank you very much." Sabo patted Ace's head._

_"That was great! Let's do it again sometimes."_

_When Sabo left,, Ace started to cry. 'If I win...will you please stay?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Ace was waiting outside in the hall for Sabo.

"Ace-Ni? What's wrong?"

"Nothing just waiting." he kisses Luffy's forehead to calm him down. Then out of nowhere a wooden samurai sword was thrown at Ace. He caught it without even blinking.

"Gol D. Ace!" Sabo points his wooden sword at him. "I've come to challenge you~~~~!"

"Sabo Sakurada, I accepted." Ace takes a few steps and gets into a Samurai stance.

"A battle with a third year president, is it~~!?

"Do your best, Ace~~~!"

"Time to fight!" Sabo charges towards Ace and attacks him with the sword. Ace blocks it and where ever he has attacked Ace deflects it.

"Yo ain't half bad!"

"You still got skill Sabo!"

They both jumped back and attacked and dodged eachothers attacks...that is until Marco shouted out.

"Die, Caveman~~~!" Sabo got distracted by Marco letting guard down.

"Who are you calling a caveman, you asshole!" Ace was so angered by Marco, he swung his sword so hard that it hit Sabo right in the face and he bounced back side to side and hit the end of the hallway.

This shocked everyone on how Gol D. Ace, beat someone from the upper class.

"Instant win!?"

"Whoa! That's Gol D. Ace for you!"

Ace runs up to Sabo to see if he's alright but it looks like some beat him to Sabo.

"Sabo! Are you alright."

"Hehehehehe. Hurt from head to toe and you've sprung a leak, hmm." Law points at Sabo's chest where the leak of blood is coming from.

"Sabo, I'm so sorry, I lost my temper for a second and used my full strength." Ace explained to his friend.

"I'm sorry Sabo...it was an accident.."

"Hey, look that third year...was beaten in an instant by our first year opponent so easily."

And he said it was an accident too.."

"As a Third Year Class President...no, as a man, nothing hurts more than that, huh..."

Sabo was mad, not at Ace, but that he lost instantly and he didn't use his full strength.

"Your strength is the real deal...even I can acknowledge that...But...This is the first time I've ever received such a shameful defeat.." Sabo uses all his strength to get himself up and say what he needs to say before he collapse again.

"I will absolutely defeat you one day Ace! Even if it takes a lifetime. I will defeat you! Don't take this the wrong way but, I now consider you my lifelong rival!" Ace only sweats dropped since more leaks of blood was coming out of his body.

"I think it's about time I got him out of here before he dies of blood loss." Law carries Sabo on his shoulder and walks away.

"Aaahhh...what just happened..."Ace questioned the battle.

"Amazing~~! A rival!"

"You go, Ace!"

"A-Ace-Ni?" Luffy worries about Ace. He wasn't acting like himself when he meat Sabo again after all these years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later at Night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Low Class Samurai~~~!" shouted Marco with his arms crossed and was half naked. "Your win is all due to my help~!"

Ace was glaring emotionally and demoniacally at Marco. He went up to him and started to beat him up with his fists.

"NNGYAH!? This hurts five times more than normal!" Marco was in such pain he wishes he didn't say anything about the win.

Due to Ace being stricken by grief, for this night only he forgot to hold back...

* * *

Poor Marco, seems that he can never get a break.

Anyways thanks for waiting and please review that'll mean so much for me.

Thank you!


	11. Ace, Luffy and Sabo's Rematch

Chapter 11: Ace, Luffy, and Sabo's Rematch

For me I think this chapter is like a filler. I really don't know what I was doing but this was the best I can do for now.

Hope you like~~~

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Flashback'_

**"Announcement"**

* * *

"Luffy!" Ace rushes towards Luffy who was waiting outside in the school garden.

" There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Ace soon notices that Luffy wasn't wearing his school uniform, but a wedding dress.

"Hello Ace." he greeted, while turning to face his brother.

"Luffy...Why are you wearing that? Your not marring Boa aren't you?" the pyromancer started to feel concerned.

"No, I marring someone else...remember?" he smiles at Ace. The older brother blushed, since Luffy and Ace secretly started going out they know that they will chose each other to be husband and wife.

"Luffy...you don't know much-" Ace stopped, as he notices Marco wears a tuxedo and walking up to Luffy.

"Marco what are you doing?" Ace was growling at him.

"What do you expect Low Class Samurai. Your sister and I are getting married." he pronounced. Ace was shocked , seeing how Luffy and Marco are getting married.

"Marco's the one for me."

Out of nowhere Robin was in front of them wearing a white dress and a bible in her hands. Nami, Boa, and some other girls were also wearing white and were carrying a basket full of flower petals and started to throw them.

"Now, Marco and Luffy, I pronounce you husband and wife." Robin said while closing her book shut.

As Marco and Luffy were about to kiss, Ace screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to Reality ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"AAAAAHHHHH~~!" he continued to scream as he woke up from his dream. At the same time he screamed, Marco fell off the bed hitting his head on the floor.

After that horrible nightmare. It was morning and Ace wasn't feeling so good. He and Luffy walks down the hallway, when Ace looked a bit down.

"Hey, are you okay, Ace-Ni? You look kind of pale. Couldn't sleep last night?"

"I slept, but I was plagued with bad dreams..."

"Oh? Do tell Ace-Ni, maybe it will help if you talk about it." Ace looks away for a bit. He'll feel embarrassed if tells his future wife about the horrible nightmare.

"Well it goes like..." Ace continues to tell Luffy that in his dream, Luffy and Marco were about to get married and how Robin pronounced them husband and wife and how close they were about to kiss, until he woke up in his last minute screaming.

"Don't be sad Ace. You know that I love you and you only. Don't let it get you down." Luffy kisses Ace's cheek, leaving the strongest samurai blushing madly.

"Yeah...sorry for worrying you, Luffy." Ace, returns the kiss back, then quickly turns into sadness again. Once Luffy notice he quickly latches on his arm tightly.

"You know I'll always be there for you right?"

"...You aren't let go of me aren't you?" Ace blushed, looking away from Luffy's beautiful smile.

"Never~~~~"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In Hallway 3 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A young athletic woman with shoulder length black hair, was walking down the hallway, as she walks, the students stops and admires her. In front of being a couple of female students flirting with a teacher who appeared to be handsome in the girl's eyes.

"Hanakari-Sensei, why are you so dreamy~~~~"

"Now now~~"

"I wish I could hurry up and be 10 years older."

"Me too~~"

The girl notices something was off and as she walked by she warned the teacher and one of the girls that was flirting with him.

"Sensei, your piece has slipped by 10cm. And you, you should decrease the amount of times you "pat" yourself."

She continues to walk as both the student and teacher were embarrassed.

"Wow she's good...she has a dreadful power of observation." he continues as he fixed his "hair", "Nothing at all slips by her!"

"Sensei, that's a wig?"

As the young black haired girl continued to walk she finally finds the person she's looking for.

"Sabo Sakurada!"

Sabo was walking with Law when they both see the same girl walking up to them.

"Is it true that you lost to a first year?" The girl glares at him calmly when Sabo answered with a shameful look.

"Robin..."

"That shameful face seems to confirm it all."

As Robin closed her eyes Sabo goes up to her and Hugs her tightly.

"Oh, So that's it! You want to go on a date to cheer me up!" Robin did the first thing any angry girl will do to a man if they suddenly hugged her, she slaps him so hard that his wounds opened up again.

"Your wounds have reopened again, Sabo." Said the laughing friend.

"What was that for, Robin?!" said the blonde rubbing his cheek. "My future bride shouldn't be acting like...like-"

"Make no mistake, Sabo Sakurada." said Robin with her arm crossed, as she interrupted Sabo."My companion will be none other than the top student."

"Robin-san is so amazing! Look how she easily handles Sabo!"

"And she's already collected all the Third Year Female Badges. She's a star among women! I want to be her!"

"Stop saying such mean things. I've already collected all the Third Year Badges, haven't I?" Sabo tells his future wife.

"Yes, But you lost." Robin comment back.

"Ah...No, that was..." Sabo tried to explain when he hears the roars of the other class presidents that lost to him.

"Sabo! We heard you lost to a snot nosed first year~~~~!"

"Give us back our badges~~!"

Sabo pushes Robin away for safety as Law passes him a broom and backs away. Sabo makes a full swing. With that one hit all the other class presidents were knocked off their feet and went flying, and soon dropped like raindrops.

"Denied!" was the only thing he said to the others.

"Kyaaaa, so cool!"

"You're so strong, Sabo Sakurada~~~!"

Robin thinks as she stares at Sabo, being swarmed by his crazy fangirls.

_'The strongest Third Year, Sabo Sakurada, currently the closest one to becoming the next Supreme Commander...If I'm right, he has the most ability and would be the best choice to become part of my family...But, since there is someone who has more ability than him, Sabo Sakurada has to defeat Gol D. Ace in a battle.'_

Tired of seeing Sabo being swarmed by his fans, she walks away.

"Hey, ah! Where are you going, Robin?!"

"I'm going to visit Ace and his little sister."

"Wait!? You know them!? What about our date?!" Sabo hollered.

"I have a homeroom with them, since I'm a top student, I can do whatever I want. For your second question, If you wish to be my companion, then you must defeat Gol D. Ace. But then again, he will be impossible for you to defeat."

"Whoa! Robin you traitor~~!" Sabo cries out for his future wife, covered in kisses. "How could cheat on me~~~!"

"You know. Looking at the situation here, you seem like the cheater." Law continues to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In Hallway 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Robin was waiting patiently by Class 1-A for Luffy, Ace, and Marco to come back from P.E. She didn't have to wait that long, because she can hear Marco's annoying laugh.

"HAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Low Class Samurai! You look so weak when we're changing into our gym clothes, how pathetic of you!"

"Oh Shut Up!"

"Who are you telling to shut up~~!? Weak~ling!"

"Stop that!"

Robin was in a bad mood right now, even though she sees his little brother acting like a child, this time she just had enough. She goes up to her brother and slaps him.

"How dare you! Who do think you're attacking -"

"You stupid little brother! If I want to attack you, I do it as many times as I please!"

"I'm sorry~~!" Marco knows when Robin isn't in a good mood it's best not to say anything or do anything stupid.

"Finally she puts Marco in his place."

"I don't know why, but I want to be scolded by her too."

A crowd a student were around them when Boa was pushing herself through the crowd to meet her friend.

"Robin-oneesama, it's been so long~~!"

Yes people, Robin and Boa are childhood friends.

"Oh? Boa-san, still happy as always."

"Yep, as always~~~Oh yea! There's someone hear that needs to be introduced~~!"

Boa pushes Ace away from Luffy and drags her to meet Robin, which they're already met.

"Hello Luffy. Still trying to survive the battle of love?"

"Hi, Robin. And yea, I am." Luffy answered her roommate.

"Wha? You two know each other?" said Boa.

"Yes, Luffy and I met on the first day, when we became , I was there when you kidnapping Luffy started that fight in the gym."

Boa felt a bit embarrassed, but soon that embarrassment when to becoming whining and hugging.

"Oh! Robin, switch with me! I'm begging you!" Boa hugs Robin cries right next to her face.

"Hell no! You stay away from my sister!" As Ace pulls Luffy close to him again, Boa pulls Luffy's other arm. As so the game of Tug-A-War on Luffy was played.

"Please, stop! You're hurting me!"

Luffy's cries were ignored as Ace and Boa continued to pull Luffy's arms and the rest were too busy fighting against each other. Suddenly after Sabo slowly escaped from his fangirls, he looks where he hears a huge fight is being held.

"Whoa...What just happened over there?" Sabo notice one person being pulled like a doll. He notice's that it's poor Luffy being torn in two.

"Stop it! All of you!" the blonde pulls Luffy by his side after he suffered all the pulling from both of them.

"What's with all of you!?" asked the angered blonde.

"Sabo!?"

"Sabo-senpai? What are you doing here!?" asked Ace.

"I came because I was worried about my future wife, and what do I find! Poor Luffy being hurt because you two pulled her fragile hands!" shouted Sabo.

"Future wife? How's your future wife?" asked Luffy.

"Ah, yes! My future wife is Nico Pheonix Robin." he smiled like a clueless idiot.

"Sabo!" said Robin as she walks up to him, "Don't just say whatever you wish."

"Robin, I didn't know Sabo was your Future Husband."

"Yes, after all I'm going to marry the one who's on top of the class."

"That's great...Congradulation then Sab-." the freckled boy was interrupted by Boa who was clinging onto Robin's arm.

"Oh Robin, why don't you and I plan a double wedding. You, Sabo, and me and Luffy will live happily ever after! "

Ace is beyond pissed. Right now he imagines how fun it will be to torture her slow and painful by burning her sensitive skin.

_'Boa is so lucky right now that I had a restless night or she would have been dead by now.'_

"ACE!" shouted the blonde as he snapped Ace out of his thoughts. He looks at Sabo with dull eyes, as he threw the wooden sword at him again.

"How bout another rematch?! What do you say?" Ace sees how Sabo is fired up and ready to go. Even though he was getting tired he couldn't back down a challenge that's not the Samurai way.

"Alright Sabo," he said as he gets into a fighting pose. "You're on."

Sabo smiles and gets into a fighting pose as well as everyone was gathering around them watching the rematch that will have an unexpected surprise.

Robin see's that something isn't right with Ace. He looks like he had been attacked at night or something, but does nothing to stop as she also sees what Ace is planning as well.

"Okay! Then lets's begin~~~" shouts Law.

"Here I come Ace!" Sabo charges right towards him as he tries to land the first blow above his head. Luckly Ace blocked that move and Sabo quickly moved his sword and aimed at his side but again Ace blocked his move perfectly.

"Still fast as ever huh!?" Sabo comment.

"Still charging like a Wildman, Sabo." Ae comment back.

As both Samurai continues to attack, dodge, block and likely giving them a hit or two, both of them were about to get a final blow. That's when Ace's vision was getting blurry and one eye closed out of instinct, when Sabo saw this he took the opportunity and aimed at Ace.

"Ace-senpai!"

"Oh no, I can't bare to look!"

"Ace-nii!" Luffy was panicking knowing that Ace isn't feeling well.

You hear a smack that was so loud it echoed through the whole was hit wasn't Ace but Ace's sword taken away from him and landed a few feet behind him.

Ace looked down as his eyes were covered in darkness, Sabo stood still and victorious as his wooden sword is pointed right at the center of the pyromancer's chest.

In a moment silence Ace finally said something.

"Looks like you win Sabo." he said forcing a Smile.

"No...it doesn't count." Sabo pulls his sword away from Ace and rest it on his shoulder.

"You weren't even trying Ace and I know you're stronger then that. So for now this match is a foul." Sabo walks back to Robin and bothers now about going on a date which she gladly accepted.

As the students saw how they ended it all went back to class leaving Ace and Luffy alone in the hallway.

"Ace-Nii, you okay, I was very worried about you." Ace smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Don't worry Lu, I wasn't damaged that badly was I?"

"That's not what I meant," he whispered only for Ace to hear."Ace I love you and I don't want to see you doing something dangerous when you're not feeling well. Please...I don't want to see you get hurt." Luffy started to cry on his chest not wanting to let go.

Ace hugs Luffy and whispers to him to calm him down. "I love you too, Luffy. I promise I'll be careful next time."

Will Ace and Luffy's love be strong enough to handle anything obstical in their way? Let's all hope so.

* * *

Like I said I think of it as a filler but at the same time it's not. Anyways I wanted to put Ace's nightmare on it and introduce Robin and Sabo as a couple in my story.

I'm starting to think that Robin and Sabo look good together. Even though they Never met but it's fanfiction any can happen if you put your mind to it.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. D Brothers, Marco, and his 16th Birthday

Chapter 12: D Brothers, Marco, and his 16th B-Day

Sorry I took so long in making this chapter. To tell the truth I was very lazy to write. But now that I'm on vacation There's not going to but much to do but write.

Enough of explaining on with the story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Flashback'_

**"Announcement"**

* * *

It was another normal day (or as normal as it could be) in Samurai High School. As our favorite D siblings (or favorite couple) walks in the hallway when they both notice a wall covered with calendars.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"There are calendars all over the hallway."

"But for some reason, the 5th is circled with all of them."

"It seems someone even as stupid as you can figure it out~~!" As Marco stomps on the desk telling them as he would say it's an important news.

"That's right! You should remember the 5th of this month! Because it's the day I turn 16~~~!" Said the pineapple haired kid as he points at himself tall and proud.

"There is a magnificent party held in my family's mansion every year on that day~~~~~!" As Marco continues to talk about how awesome his party will be, Zoro and Sanji hand out the invitation.

"Because I'm such a nice person, I decided to invite you all. Be thankful."

"What should we do? I wouldn't really consider him as a friend.."

"It's on a Friday night? I might have planned."

"Yea."

"Yea right! Just come, there will be delicious foods." said Sanji.

"Marco-kun is from a rich family after all."

"We can dress up all pretty."

"It sounds kind of exciting huh, Ace-Nii?"

"I...guess you...want to go then.." Ace asked a bit nervously.

So the days continued to pass as students continued to talk about the big party and then...The day arrived!

The students were on the bus chatting how excited they were and how this party will be awesome. The bus stopped in from of a four story house and what's amazing about it the fourth floor was shooting out waterlike waterfall indoors.

"WHAT THE...!?" shouted a student who had his face glued to the bus's window.

"And I thought were a bus coming to pick us up surprising...But look at that! There's a waterfall coming out of the house!"

As the students got off the bus one by one the group walked into the front door and saw tons of maids welcoming them into the mansion which shocked everyone that came in.

"S-sometimes we really forget that Marco is the son of a rich family..." Ace just nods at what Luffy said.

Marco appears in front of the group to...well welcome them in a way.

"OHHH, you guys decided to come after all, did you!?" the blonde starts to laugh as the maids waves their hands and tell the group that Marco has arrived. (Which is completely obvious.)

"M...Marco! Nice place you got!" complimented Ussop shivering right there at his spot.

"Heh, well yea -" Marco was interrupted by the noise of a fast car crashing into the bus that the class was in.

The others panicked an was screaming car accident and were worrying about the people that crashed in there...except for Marco. The door opened and revealed three guys unharmed by the accident.

"German cars are made to be sturdy!Now the Commanders' group is back together~~~~~!" said a tall man with a brown pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin. He was wearing white stylish clothes that look like they completely shine.

"Guys! It's been a while!"

"How you been Marco~~~!? We haven't seen you since we graduated middle school~~~!"

"Don't tell me you really went to that Samurai High School~~~?!" said a big, very muscular, broad-chested, and dark-skinned man. He has a long face with black stripe-like patterns for a beard and hairstyle.

"Yeah, I did. And what have you guys been up to at your school?"

"Oh you know, causing trouble and having fun, as usual." said a tall, muscular, broad-chested, tanned man with a curly black mustache and black curly hair and an earring in each ear.

Let's go the party started."

'Really~? Let's go it's party time!" shouted Thatch.

As Marco continues to walk with his friends, the class that he invited were speechless...and not because he lust left them there like they didn't exist, but the way he acted was like he was a whole different person.

"Well everyone, please follow me inside." the group followed the maid to the party room. Once she opened the door the whole place was packed with rich and famous people dancing around and money was thrown into the sky,

"Well everyone!" said Zoro.

"Today we welcome you to Young Master Marco's 16th Birthday pary~~~~~!" said Sanji ending Zoror's sentence.

In the Party Marco was sitting in the V.I.P room where two models were sitting next to him, laughing at a joke he made.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh Marco-Kun~~ that's so funny~~~"

Some of the students recognized who Marco was talking to and gasped really loud that somehow caught the students' attention.

"Over there! The person next to Marco...Isn't that the super famous model Alvida!?"

"Looking closer, isn't this place filled with nothing but famous actors and models!? Are all of them Marco's friends!?"

The group was too busy looking round the room, they didn't notice Thatch and his friends to push some out of the way and yells at them to watch where they are going. After the incident some wonder if it was a good idea to come after all.

"Hey, what's with that group of losers?"

"Did they get lost and end up here or something?" questioned Alvida.

"Well, you might say that." said Marco before he took a sip of his drink.

Out of nowhere Robin comes in with a beautiful white dress, with long white gloves that almost cover her arms, white heels, a golden bracelet, and a fan.

"Oh my!" said Robin as she spotted the D siblings. "Luffy-chan! You came!" Robin runs up to Luffy and hugs her knowing that Luffy's face was engulfed with her breast...which caused Ace to quickly be in rage and jealousy.

"What are you doing here, Robin-San?" asked Ace as he separated them both.

"Fufufu. Sorry about that...Thank you all for coming to Marco's party. It makes me very happy to see you all! Well, Have fun and take care okay?" the others answered 'yes ma'am' as she walks away leaving everyone she walks by staring at her beauty.

"All right! Since Robin-San said it, let's have some fun!" the crowd cheered and each spread off to have fun on the dance floor or eating at the buffet.

"This is tasty, isn't it Ace-Nii?"

"Yeah! I wish mother and father could taste this as well." Even poor, the D siblings love for each other is high.

Luffy takes a spoon full of food and tells Ace to say 'Ahhh' while she feeds him. At that sight Thatch sees Luffy and finds her really cute.

"Whoa, check it out! That girl over there seems like a real cutie!"

"Seems it's time to start having some fun~~" The three of them walk behind the D siblings catching them off guard.

"I'm so jealous~! Feed me too, cutie~!"

"Me too! Me Too!"

Ace grabs her and pulls her to be behind him as he shields her.

"What's with you guys!?" Luffy was behind Ace is freaking out.

"Damn, She has a boyfriend."

"I'm her brother!" he shouted...but didn't deny that he was Luffy-chan's boyfriend.

From afar, Marco and the two models were watching his friends making fun of his classmates.

"Ah, it seems those three have found this year's toy's."

"Oh, where? Where~~?" Alvida looks to see the D siblings arguing with them. Marco looks a bit closer and shouts 'Low Class Samurai' really loud and all confused.

"Noy way, They're low class!? No wonder they looked so out of place!"

"Well," said Alvida as she rests her chin and the upper palm of her hand, "Those three are the best at finding things to play with." Marco just stares at Alvida as she laughs at the D siblings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to the D Sibilings ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Like I said, There's no reason to get so aggressive, little brother! We were just trying to praise your little sister. We think she may become this year's queen!" Thatch pointed out.

"Queen?" they asked in union.

"Oh? Seems you know nothing at all. Every year at Marco's party, we hold a Celebrity Queen Contest! The winner receives one million yen*." said one of the female guests.

"One Million Yen!?" the whole class said together.

"Wh-what should we do...?"

"Be quiet, pigs."

"P-pigs?!"

"You low class samurai shouldn't get ahead of yourselves just because you're Marco's classmates. The winner is almost always the model, Alvida. You should know your place, trash."

Trash.

The word hurts inside. Ace and Luffy never liked rich people for a reason since they always saw the low class nothing but trash. It's not their fault that they were born poor, but that never matters to them, as long for their family is strong, they will always feel rich.

"That's so cruel. A pig is a pig, but your a cute little piglet." said Vista.

"You want to go with us, cute little piglet? We'll take you everywhere you want to go!" said Thatch offering it to a frighten Luffy.

"Hyaa~!?" Luffy squeal and hugs Ace's arm.

"Hey, I saw that! You just grabbed Luffy-chan putt!" shouted one of the girl's from their class. Thatch just stuck his tough out at said it was an accident all in a sarcastic way. With that Ace grabbed Him by the collar and raises a fist in the air, ready to punch Thatch.

"What? You gonna hit me? I guess it's true what they say, Low Class Samurai are all bunch of useless barbarians who only knows how to resort to violence."

Ace was urging to punch Thatch but what he said held him down, he didn't want Thatch proving him right. Ace can figure things out without violence but when Luffy is in danger or was violated in any way, he cannot think straight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* With Marco ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's almost time for the Celeb Queen Contest, right? Is Alvida going to win this year again?"

"Yeah." said Marco is completely ignoring her.

"Being beautiful has its uses. All I need to do is smile to win the prize money."

"Yeah." Marco's eyes were scanning the room for Luffy and Ace. They seemed to walk away after that fight and were no where to be seen.

_'Where are you...Low Class Samurai?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* With Ace and Luffy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"A-Ace-Nii!"

"I am seriously pissed off!" Ace was dragging Luffy by the hand and were heading out Mansion when Robin was standing between them and the door.

"Where are you two heading off so early?" said Robin as she covers her mouth with her fan.

"We're leaving! After what those scumbags did to Luffy, I don't want anything bad to happen to Luffy!"

_'Ace-Nii~~'_

"Not only that, they insult everyone in our class! Calling us trash and pigs! I can't stand it anymore."

"I see," Robin stays quiet for a moment, then gives Ace the sharp eyes, "Well Ace how about I help you prove them wrong." The D siblings looked confused at what she meant.

"The Queen Contest is about to start, how about we give Luffy a makeover, and show them hat Luffy isn't a piglet." The Smile Robin gave them gives a boost of confidence and wants to hear her plan, while Luffy felt a chill go down her spine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the Party ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**"Ladies and Gentlemen~~! We will now begin this year's "Celebity Queen" contest~~~~!"** The audience cheered and clapped seeing all the girls up at the stage.

**"And now, A word from our Sponsor, The Young Master!" **Sanji gives him the mic but Marco just 'Hmph' without a care in the world.**"Thank you very Much!"**

"This year's level is higher than ever! It's all models!" said one of the guests.

"Even among them, Alvida stands out!"

"Those Looks and that style! She'll definitely win this year, for sure!"

"Wow! What a showy dress~!" said Ussop.

"She's almost glowing." said Urouge.

"Look at it all you like. The dress Alvida is wearing is worth more that your ENTIRE house." said the same woman who called them trash.

"I don't think I could live if I had the same dress size as you girls. I feel sorry for you~~"

The girls were so angry they just wanted to punch them in the face, but that would be so unladylike.

Up in the Balcony, Robin sees all the models up on the stage waiting to see who wins this year. Robin sees this every year and gets very bored of it. But knowing this year she made sure that her favorite cross-dresser will win this year's contest.

"Where did that chick from earlier go?" asked Vista.

"Man, that older brother was so annoying!" Thatch wined.

"They probably left this party with whatever dignity they have left. Gyahahahaha!"

"Looking for us?"

The Commander group turned around and see Luffy wearing a beautiful red dress that Robin let her borrow. She even wore matching red heels, and a red rose in her hair. Ace on the other hand was wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie to match Luffy's dress and a small top hat.

"Holy Shit~~!"

"She's totally hot!"

"This is my type of girl!"

The other guests agreed the same thing with the Commanders and the girls were drooling over Ace like he was a God.

Ace looks at Thatch, he grabs him the collar again and glares at him like he was seeing death for the first time.

"If you touch my sisters ass again...I'll kick your balls out through your mouth." And with that he drops him to the ground. Thatch immediately crawls away and then runs off with his friends.

"They're so cool~~!"

"Looks like they're heading to the stage!"

**"And now, presenting the final participant! Number 23! Alvida-San!" **Alvida was walking across the stage and waves at the crowd which won her the crowd's vote. They started to chant for her name as she shows off her beauty.

**"And that' the loudest cheer we've heard all day!" **said Zoro as the crowd continues to cheer for Alvida. **"It seems like we know who the champion is!"**

_'Ahahaha! All I can hear is the crowd cheering for me...This year, title of Celebrity Queen is all mine!'_

Alvida was too busy to think, she didn't notice people stop chanting her name, until she saw all of them looking away from her and staring at the person next to her.

"I-I apologize for being late, b-but I would like to enter the contest."

Alvida looks at the small teenager and sees her glowing and standing there more beautifully. She was so shocked she couldn't say a word.

"Th-the Low Class Samurai's sister?!" Even Marco was shocked. His face was burning red he almost collapses to the floor.

_'Monkey D. Luffy, looking beautiful as always.' _chucked the raven hair girl.

**"Monkey D. Luffy enters the contest at the last second~~~~!" **

"She's totally hot! Is she a supermodel?!"

"That dress matches her perfectly, so elegant!"

"Look at her face, It's like looking at an angel!"

"Even Alvida is surprised!"

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" the crowd continues to cheer for Luffy, even Marco and his body guards Zoro and Sanji joined in the cheering. The models were surprised at the outcome even Alvida was surprised at the turn of event.

**"A stunning reversal! This Celebrity Queen Contest winner is, in a Landslide victory, Monkey D. Luffy~~~~!"**

"Why!? How could I lose to a Low Class Samurai!?" Alvida's friends want to call a foul but, Luffy looked so adorable they just couldn't.

"That's my sister." Ace said clapping for her.

"That's our class president!" shouted the girls which scared the two trash talking girls.

As Alvida was whining about losing to A Low Class Samurai Marco grabs the Money and hands over to Luffy.

"I never thought you would be the winner...but here, accept this!" Luffy just stares at it like it was nothing but a paper.

"I'm sorry, I refuse."

"What!?"

"Stop trying to act cool! That's more money than A Low Class Samurai like you will ever see! Just Shup up and Accept it!" Alvida shouts trying to make Luffy look like a joke.

"Why should I accept something from him? Toady's Marco-kun's birthday." She gives a warm smile to Marco which caused him to blush. Ace walks up the stairs and up on the stage to give Marco his present.

"Here you go. Your birthday gift from us." Ace gives Marco his present which Marco unfolds and sees a stomach band with a picture of a sewed on teddy bear.

"You always sleep naked, so I thought you could use it to cover up." he said in a matter of fact. Ace was tired of seeing Marco naked in their room. So he asked Luffy if he could sew him a stomach band so he can cover up.

"Buwahahahaha!"

"A stomach band?! How Lame!" shouted out Thatch.

Marco ignored them and was surprised that they would make him something. But they weren't the only one the rest of the class bought him something as well. He was soon swarmed by the presents his classmates give him.

"Wow, who would of thought that he would get gifts from his classmates." said Sanji, lighting up a cigarette.

"And so many of them too." snickered Zoro.

"Hmph! C-coming from you guys, I'm sure it's just cheap trash! B-but today is special, So I'll accept them!" Marco shifted his head to the side so no one would see him blush.

"Can't just be quiet and accept them, huh?"

"What a strange guy."

"Sh-shut up~~!"

"Hey Marco~~ Let us see that junk!" said Thatch.

"Let's throw it around the room." Said Vista.

That caused Marco, his bodyguards and his classmates to glare at them.

"You guys...If you all want to do is cause trouble, you can all leave!"

"What?!" The Commanders felt betrayed at what Marco said. They been friends for a long time and now he's towing them away like there were old school. (But's it's really because they are assholes.)

"Zoro! Sanji!" Both of the body guards bowed knowing what do do. Out of nowhere lots of body guards came out rushing the doors and started to carry the three troublemakers out of the house. Because there were so many of them let lots of mouths open with shock.

"Look everyone! The designer cake has arrived~~! Eat as much as you want!" the cake was size of Marco and it was the shape as Marco. Most of the students didn't know which part to eat and the girls didn't care the cake looked delicious.

Ace and Luffy just laughed, even though they don't like rich people that much, they believe that Marco is different from others. And so is Robin.

From the balcony Robin was smiling at the sight. "I guess there's a chance for little brother to have real friends after all. And congratulations on your win Luffy. Both you and your brother seem to amaze me even more."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Marco! How long do you intend to keep hogging the bathroom!?" Ace opens the bathroom door and sees Marco Posing in the stomach band that Luffy made him.

"Oh, it's good to see you using it already."

"Wh-who the hell would use this thing!"

"Then why are you wearing it?"

You must have put it on me!"

"Right~~~" being sarcastic about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later in Class ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Luffy look! He's wearing yours present right now." Ace pulls up Marco's school uniform to reveal the stomach brand Luffy made which brought Luffy joy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the same time outside of the school ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure this is the place?" said a tall, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar on his left eye.

The two boys bowed as one spoken, "Yes sir, This is the school she goes to every day."

The Old man walks in as two boys followed in pursuit. As he continues to walk He takes out a picture of a girl. The picture was taken secretly as she looked at the opposite direction of the picture was taken.

The girl in the photo...was none other than Porgas D. Luffy.

* * *

Holy crap who is the old man after Luffy?

Then again it's pretty obvious I think I gave out too much info. Anyways the next chapter might take me two days since I'm gonna be gone half of the day to go shopping.

And no it's not a dream come true I hate shopping My mom takes forever! And I don't.

Well thanks for reading and please review this is another reason why I don't update fast enough.

One Million Yen = that's about 12,000 U.S dollars

Ja Ne~


	13. The D Siblings and the Legendary Samurai

Chapter 13: The D Siblings and One of the Legendary Samurai

Sorry I took so long in making this chapter. To tell the truth I was very lazy to write and had the biggest writer's block known to man. But at least I finally finished this poor of excuse I call a chapter.

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Flashback'_

* * *

"Luffy look! He's wearing your present right now." Ace pulls up Marco's school uniform to reveal the stomach brand Luffy made which brought Luffy joy.

"It's cute isn't is? Do you like the bear design?" Marco has a sour face, wanting to deny the fact that really likes his he puts his best poker face.

"Yeah the dishrag, is not bad...make a cute chew toy for a dog."

Luffy's happiness shattered into millions of pieces as he slowly crumbles to the floor, thinking that Marco gives it to his dog.

"Luffy!" Ace grabs her before he even makes it to the ground. He sees tears coming out of Luffy's eyes, it shouts sorrow and disappointment.

"Marco! Apologize to my sister."

"Hmph! There's nothing wrong with speaking the truth!" As Marco was about to walk out the door he bumped into someone that blocked the door entirely. As Marco looks up he's shocked to see one of the legendary Samurai Here at the school. He backs away entirely not because he he's a great legend...but because he looks very furious.

"Holy Crap! It's Monkey D. Garp, The Samurai Hero!"

"What's he going here?"

"I don't know, but he looks pissed."

Garp moves his eyes side to side, scanning the room looking for his target. One of the boys behind him spotted them and points at them. He walks toward them, the others step aside wondering what's going to happen.

"What do you want?" Ace asked cuddling his sister tight. As in a blink of an eye, Ace was pushed away from Luffy like he was nothing but a rag doll. His instincts kicked in and was about to attack but he stopped and it was not because he stands no chance...it's because The Samurai Hero was hugging Luffy?

"Whoa! Luffy~~! I've finally found you~~!" Shout Garp have tears sprinkling out of his eyes. Luffy blinks in confusion trying to spit some words out.

"Excuse me Garp, but what do you mean you 'found' her?" questioned Ace, trying to contain his urge to pull Luffy away from. Garp let's go of Luffy and crosses his arms.

"It means that I found...MY GRANDAUGHTER!" shouted Garp.

"G-g-granddaughter!?"

"Luffy's the granddaughter of the Famous Samurai Hero Garp?"

"That means that her father is Monkey D. Dragon."

"Another legendary Samurai?!"

"But isn't she's the Ace's little sister?"

"Maybe Ace's is also Garp's Granchild."

"Everybody shut up!" Garp's voice boomed through the whole class, everyone became nervous and scared. No one wants to mess with Garp, after all he's a legend.

"If you all must know," Garp said staring at Ace and points furiously at him. "His family kidnapped my precious granddaughter away from the Monkey D Family!"

Everyone was shocked and was utterly confused on how someone like Ace could kidnap someone sweet like Luffy, and take her away from her true family.

"That's not true!My family and I are not the type of people to kidnap someone!" Ace shouts back at Garp.

"Oh~! Back talking me are you!? How about having a face full of fist!"

"How about an ass full of Foot!"

Tension was rising between the Samurai Supreme and future Supreme Commander. Things were about turn worse until Luffy cut in between then and stops them from continuing their fight.

"Wow Luffy's really brave to stand up to Garp. He's very scary."

"That's our class presidents for you, nothing scares them."

"I envy them so much."

"Wish I have been brave just like them."

Ace and Garp continue to glare at each other, not letting their selves to be accused or be wronged about their side of their story. Robin sees that just glaring at each other will get them no wear so she steps up and continues to solve this conflict.

"Before we continue how about we listen to both sides of the story."

Garp cocks his head to the side, not wanting to continue this childish act, but if it was the only way to get his beautiful granddaughter back then there is no choice.

"Alright I'll tell you. Coby! Helmeppo!" Garp shouted and The two boys with his saluted him as if they understood. They both went out of the room and came back in with a huge flat screen tv the covered the whole chalkboard and an old film projector that Garp turned on.

"You saw it happened fourteen years ago before Luffy was born." Garp continued to speak as the projector shoed pictures of his Son Dragon and his wife who was still pregnant with Luffy.

"I got the news that My daughter-in-law was pregnant and I was very thrilled. When my son and his wife were on their honeymoon I decided to stay at home and decorate the baby's new room so when they returned, I would surprise them like they will surprise me."

_'Surprise? So that means Garp doesn't know that Luffy's actually a boy?' _Toght Robin through the process of the story.

"They said they will surprise me once nine months have passed. But alas, my son Dragon, and his wife never came. An accident has happened when they were coming back fro the limo." Garp explains when the projector shows the limo in a car crash and up in flames.

"Dragon and his wife were both announced dead but when I asked about their child...the investigators said that there was no signed of a baby on board." Garp and the whole class stayed in silent. As Robin was anxious about the story as if she figured out the whole thing.

"So I went to work to find my lost grandchild! I searched high and low, country to country! I did not rest until I found my grandchild and after fourteen years of non stop searching I finally found her!" Garp went back to hugging a shocked Luffy.

"Now that I found you I have to bring justice the Monkey D Family so longed for. And that's by destroying the kidnappers and sending them to prison!" Garp was charged and was about hit Ace with his famous attack the Fist of Love but Ace intercept it with his special move he calls Hiken.

"Holy crap!"

"They both collided!"

"It's gonna end with someone dying!"

"Ace-Ni! Garp! Please stop!"

"I think that's enough." Robin said as she stepped in between their fight. Both of the shouted and her move out the way, but just as they were about to get her...she vanished leaving them both off guard and got directed attack on their faces.

Luffy and Nami went to Ace's side to see if he's okay. Coby and Hemeppo did the same with Garp.

"Before this fight goes on. Why don't we listen to Ace's side of the story. Then see if justice is truly deserved." confirmed the raven haired child, who's whole class waited for Ace sit up and want to know if Ace is innocent or not.

"Well Luffy already knows that she is adopted but that didn't change the fact that we are family and we love her." Luffy confirms this message with a nod.

"My mom says it was a normal day, we were walking back home from the park."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flasback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"My poor baby, all sad that we had to leave." cooed Rouge to her one year old baby. The baby is still pouting about leaving._

_"Don't worry my boy we'll come back next time when it's not that windy. You know how mothers are...very overprotective of their kids." Roger hollered at his own joke while Rouge just smiled at him._

_As the family was walking to their normal route to get home they see a huge crowd blocking the way. Roger decides to ask one the crowds people to know what just happened._

_"What happened dear?"_

_"It seems that there was an accident and the people in the car...didn't make it." confirmed Roger._

_"Oh dear...that's terrible."_

_"Let's find another way around-" The family stopped when they hear a cry coming from an alley nearby._

_"Do hear that?" Questioned Rouge."Sounds like a baby crying."_

_Roger and Rouge followed the sound of the whimpering baby. The sound was getting closer and closer and they stopped to see the baby clumped up with the trash. Rouges motherly instincts acted up and grabbed the child in her arms._

_"Oh my...why is this baby doing here all alone and abandoned?," Rouge also noticed that it was somehow injured under its left eye. "It seems that he's hurt, poor child...let's take him home with us and keep him."_

_"What?! Honey what we can't afford to take care of another child...besides what if the mother comes back for him?" Roger whispered the last._

_"Then why would she abandon the child in the first place? Besides their's nothing wrong with having another child." the child was playing with Rouge's finger as Ace was smiling like he was saying that he agrees with his mother all the way. Roger sighed in defeat._

_"Alright fine, but what are we gonna name him?" questioned Roger. He doesn't want to call him kid or child forever._

_"...How about Luffy?" said Rouge. Roger gave her a questionable look but Rouge ignored it and went walking home with Luffy in her arms._

_"Are you sure you want to name him that? What if he get's bullied because of that name?"_

_"Then big brother Ace will have to be there to protect him." giving Ace a kiss on the forehead._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I see..." said Garp, understanding what really happened. The whole class was crying...heck even Garp was crying seeing how loving Ace's family truly is.

"Ace is so amazing..."

"His family is very caring...Luffy is very lucky."

"Um...Garp-San..."

"Luffy call me Gi-chan! I am your grandfather after all."

"Okay...Gi-chan, I just have a question. How were you able to find me?"

This caught Ace and Robin's attention...if he found out by DNA then his identity has been blown and they will be sent to the dark forest for five hundred years.

"Oh! I found the birth certificate but it's a bit burned in the car accident so I had to search the hard way." Garp pulls out the burned certificate and gives it to Luffy. Luffy, Ace, and Robin look at it and question the luck that Luffy has.

"Anyways, I must head off and make some changes." Said Garp. And by changes he means that he's gonna change Luffy's name to Monkey D with the parents' permission. (And if kindness doesn't work he'll make them disappear.) But as Garp was about to head out he faced Ace one more time.

"Oh, and Ace...I give you my blessing of being my granddaughter's future husband." he gives Ace a thumbs up.

"W-w-what!?" shouts the whole class.

"Why's that Garp-San."

"Only someone who's strong and have the guts to stand up to me has the full honor of marrying my granddaughter." Garp gives out his famous laugh and while the others who wanted win Luffy's heart, were getting their hopes and dreams shattered.

Ace was keeping quiet but thought differently otherwise_. 'Yes! One step closer to making Luffy my official wife!'_

"Not to be rude but wouldn't that be a bit weird for them?"

"Yeah, besides they grew up together."

"I don't think something like that would get in their way." commented Robin with a smirk.

"Now that all questions and problems answered and solved I'm off."

Once he left the silence never left the room, Ace and Luffy look at each other wondering about how will they explain Garp that Luffy really is a boy once the time is right. They must be patient for now but, right now they D siblings or should I say future husband and wife, are just happy that they can be together as a Couple without hiding it anymore.

Good luck to you both because they adventure is far from over.

* * *

Again very sorry about writing this chapter. I do feel ashamed of this chapter but I just wanted to get this over with.

This time I can't promise you that I will update as fast, due to the fact that I have online classes and projects to do.

Also I like to thank all the followers for still following this story and being very patient it brings me joy and my motivation to still keep this story alive.

P.S Luffy has too much luck. But it's the only way to make this story have some sense.

Ja Ne~


End file.
